When it's Love
by highwaytothe7hells
Summary: Um mês se passou desde que os Pevensies retornaram de Nárnia pela segunda vez. Susana sofre por estar longe de Caspian, mas, quando começa a encontrá-lo em sonhos, seu coração encontra algum conforto. Mas serão apenas sonhos? Suspian/Movieverse [EM HIATUS]
1. Just my imagination

**Disclaimer:** _As Crônicas de Nárnia_ e seus personagens pertencem a C.S. Lewis. Mas ainda bem que inventaram as fanfics, assim a gente pode fazer da história o que bem entendemos! mwahahahahaha! =P

**Classificação:** "M" para eventual conteúdo sexual.** Não recomendado para menores de 18 anos.**

**N/A:** Esta é a minha primeira fanfic, então sejam bonzinhos comigo, ok? =P

Gostaria de creditar a ideia inicial para esta fanfic a EclipsedofSoul, autor(a) das histórias _Calming Slumber_, _Dream Spell_ e _Waking Desire_, entre outras (todas em inglês). Essas três one-shots em especial me inspiraram a criar minha própria história. E como senti falta de fanfics "Suspian" em português, resolvi tentar. Bom, espero que gostem! Reviews, please! :-)

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Just my imagination**

Um mês havia se passado desde que Susana e seus irmãos retornaram de Nárnia pela segunda vez. Depois de terem estado naquele mundo por duas vezes – e reinado lá durante 15 anos em uma delas –, era muito difícil se habituar novamente à vida em Londres. De acordo com Aslam, Pedro e Susana jamais voltariam a Nárnia.

Porém, o sofrimento da gentil rainha parecia ser muito mais complexo e profundo do que o de seu irmão diante desse fato. Todas as noites, os pensamentos de Susana se voltavam às lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos em Nárnia, em especial os relacionados àquele que, em tão pouco tempo, roubara o seu coração: Caspian.

Era noite e Susana se recolhera ao aconchego de seu quarto, depois de mais um dia entediante. Era o único momento em que ela podia ficar realmente sozinha, entregue às próprias reflexões. Desde que voltara de Nárnia, Susana mergulhava em um misto de diferentes sentimentos que atormentavam seu coração sempre que fechava os olhos em sua cama.

Arrependimento. Será que ela deveria ter manifestado seu afeto por Caspian mais cedo e, assim, ter aproveitado melhor o pouco tempo que tiveram enquanto compartilhavam do mesmo mundo?

Saudade. Ela sentia tanta falta dele... Seu olhar meigo, sua voz cativante, seu sorriso irresistível, sua beleza arrebatadora... Sem contar seus lábios doces e macios. Susana só os sentiu uma única vez, mas foi o suficiente para imprimir em sua lembrança a sensação deliciosa causada por aquele primeiro e único beijo.

Tristeza. Susana sabia que nunca mais o veria novamente e isso dilacerava seu coração. Por quê? Por que foi permitido a ela se apaixonar dessa forma por Caspian se, desde o início, ela estava destinada a deixar Nárnia para nunca mais voltar? Não fazia sentido... Por que Aslam permitiria tamanha crueldade?

Lágrimas rolavam suavemente pelo seu rosto quando foi finalmente vencida pelo cansaço e caiu em sono profundo.

* * *

Susana acordou ao som das ondas se desmanchando na praia. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com um céu magnificamente estrelado diante de si, enquanto sentia a areia morna sob seu corpo. Levantou-se, virou-se para trás e, ao olhar para cima, viu as ruínas de Cair Paravel. Susana estava de volta à Nárnia. Mas por quê? Aslam não havia dito claramente que ela e Pedro jamais voltariam àquele mundo?

Mesmo sem encontrar respostas, uma alegria indescritível tomou conta de Susana. Ela estava em Nárnia, então poderia ver Caspian novamente. Mas como ela chegaria ao castelo àquela hora da noite e a pé...? Antes que ela pudesse começar a pensar no que faria, sentiu que alguém se aproximava. Quem poderia estar passeando por ali em plena madrugada?

Susana virou-se para ver de onde vinham os passos, mas, por conta da distância, não foi possível reconhecer a figura de imediato. Mas, à medida que o desconhecido se aproximava, sua imagem ia se tornando mais clara. De repente ele parou, aparentemente tão surpreso quanto Susana ficaria em seguida.

Ela então o reconheceu. Seu coração pareceu parar por um instante, para logo depois disparar, batendo descompassado, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Era Caspian.

Os dois começaram a caminhar um em direção ao outro, até ficarem frente a frente, sem saber o que dizer. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Caspian tomou coragem para falar.

- Eu desejei tanto poder passar mais tempo com você... Acho que meus desejos foram realizados... – disse Caspian, sua voz mal conseguindo disfarçar a emoção.

- Caspian... Eu não queria ter partido... Se ao menos eu pudesse escolher, eu ficaria em Nárnia, ficaria com você... Mas...

- Está tudo bem, minha rainha... – Caspian se aproximou mais um pouco e alcançou as mãos de Susana com as suas – Eu sei que devemos respeitar a vontade de Aslam... Mas por algum motivo estamos aqui, juntos novamente.

Susana não sabia o que fazer, como agir... Tudo o que ela desejou tão ardentemente desde que voltara a Londres agora era real. O que ela estava esperando? Mas, antes que ela pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, Caspian adiantou-se, reduzindo o pouco espaço que ainda havia entre os dois, e a envolveu em um forte abraço. Por alguns segundos ficaram assim, apenas abraçados, sentindo o coração aos poucos se preencher com um sentimento maravilhoso. Sim, estavam juntos novamente.

Caspian interrompeu o abraço e levou seu rosto em direção ao de Susana. Suas mãos seguraram firmemente a cintura da jovem, enquanto seus lábios se uniam. O que se seguiu foi um beijo terno e delicado, tão doce quanto o primeiro. Então, Caspian começou a explorar os lábios de sua amada, que não ofereceu resistência. Susana abriu caminho para que a língua de Caspian se encontrasse com a sua, tornando o beijo cada vez mais íntimo e profundo e mergulhando ambos em um mar de sensações desconhecidas até então, já que não foi possível chegar a esse nível de intimidade durante o primeiro beijo – breve e presenciado por centenas de narnianos e telmarinos.

Depois de alguns instantes, Susana e Caspian interromperam o beijo, ofegantes, em busca de ar. Aquele beijo parecia ter exigido mais do que seu fôlego poderia suportar naquele momento. Caspian encostou sua testa na de Susana e os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos, ouvindo a respiração um do outro. Susana manteve seus olhos fechados, sentindo o aroma inebriante de Caspian dominar seus sentidos. Caspian ergueu sua cabeça, deu um beijo carinhoso na testa de Susana e sentou-se na areia, puxando-a com ele.

Para Susana, não poderia haver momento mais perfeito do que aquele: estar em Nárnia, à beira da praia, sob um céu exuberantemente estrelado e ao lado do homem que ela amava. Parecia um sonho, um sonho do qual ela desejava jamais acordar. Tudo o que ela queria era aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo.

Susana olhou para Caspian e corou ao notar o modo como ele a olhava. Seus olhos pareciam fascinados, como se contemplasse uma deusa. Ele levou sua mão ao rosto da jovem e o acariciou.

- Eu te amo...

O coração de Susana voltou a acelerar ao som daquelas palavras. Ela nunca ouvira isso de ninguém, e ouvir isso de Caspian era como um sonho se tornando realidade. Era simplesmente perfeito.

- Eu também te amo...

Caspian puxou Susana mais para perto de si e a beijou novamente. Ela levou sua mão esquerda aos cabelos de Caspian e acariciou-os, antes de concentrar-se na nuca do rapaz, enquanto a direita se apoiava na areia. O beijo se tornava cada vez mais intenso e sensual, enquanto uma onda de sensações intensas tomava conta de Susana.

A jovem sentia seu corpo ferver a cada movimento mais penetrante da língua quente de Caspian em sua boca e a cada carícia mais ousada das mãos dele. Ela segurou-se mais firmemente na areia, como se precisasse de firmeza para não desfalecer nos braços de Caspian. Foi quando sentiu algo feri-la e imediatamente quebrou o beijo.

- A... Ai...

- O que houve...? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Acho que me machuquei... – disse ela, olhando para a palma da mão.

Caspian segurou a mão ferida de Susana entre as suas e analisou o ferimento. Havia um pequeno corte superficial, aparentemente sem gravidade, causado por uma concha enterrada na areia na direção em que Susana pôs a mão. Caspian rasgou um pedaço da barra de sua camisa, envolveu a mão de Susana com ela para estancar o sangramento e selou-a com um beijo.

- Logo sua mão ficará boa – disse ele, com um sorriso meigo nos lábios.

- Tenho certeza que sim... Obrigada...

Susana sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do de Caspian para agradecê-lo com um beijo, mas foi interrompida, iluminada pelos primeiros raios de sol.

* * *

Susana abriu os olhos e se deu conta de que estava novamente em seu quarto, em sua cama. Um sonho. Apenas um sonho. Mas fora tão real... Ela ainda podia sentir os lábios quentes de Caspian nos seus, suas mãos firmes em sua cintura, seu cheiro inconfundível e irresistível... Mas fora apenas um sonho. Ao constatar isso, Susana não pôde evitar as lágrimas. E não pôde contê-las durante alguns longos minutos.

A tristeza, porém, aos poucos foi substituída por uma sensação de conforto. Mesmo em sonhos, ela pôde estar com Caspian e dizer a ele o que não pôde dizer no dia em que partiu de Nárnia: que o amava. Na verdade, naquela ocasião ela ainda não sabia que o que sentia por ele era amor. A única coisa que ela tinha certeza era de que não queria voltar para casa sem transmitir a Caspian que ele havia tocado seu coração de alguma forma. E para isso, naquele momento, um beijo era o suficiente.

Mas, com o passar dos dias e das semanas, a presença constante de Caspian em seus pensamentos e a tristeza profunda que sentia por estar longe dele a fizeram perceber que aquele sentimento não era uma simples atração, nem uma paixão fútil e sem importância. Mas agora era tarde. Eles viviam em mundos diferentes, e a única coisa na qual ela podia se agarrar agora eram os seus sonhos.

Depois de algum tempo, Susana se deu conta de que já passava da hora de se levantar. A jovem secou seu rosto, pôs-se de pé e começou a se preparar para mais um dia. Mal reparou na pequena mancha de sangue que agora havia em seu lençol, no exato local em que antes estava sua mão direita.


	2. Wish you were here

**Capítulo 2 - ****Wish you were here**

Um ano havia se passado desde a segunda passagem dos antigos reis e rainhas de Nárnia por aquele mundo. Caspian cresceu ouvindo histórias sobre eles e sobre a época em que ali reinaram. O que ele nunca imaginou foi que um dia seria possível vê-los em carne e osso, muito menos que se apaixonaria perdidamente pela rainha Susana, a Gentil...

Caspian se encantou por ela desde o primeiro olhar, e seus sentimentos só se intensificaram ao longo do tempo em que permaneceram sob o mesmo céu. O jovem rei lamentava profundamente a partida dos Pevensie. Lamentava mais ainda não ter revelado seus sentimentos por Susana desde o início.

Um ano se passara, e todas as noites Caspian pensava nela. Como teria sido se ela tivesse permanecido em Nárnia por mais tempo? Teria ele tido oportunidade de expressar melhor seus sentimentos? E se ela tivesse ficado para sempre? O que ele mais queria era tê-la por perto para toda a eternidade, quem sabe fazê-la reinar em Nárnia novamente, dessa vez ao seu lado, como sua rainha...

Ele desejava ao menos sonhar com Susana, mas nem isso parecia ser possível. Suas novas atividades como rei o deixavam exausto, e quando ele dormia seu sono era profundo e vazio de sonhos. Até que naquela noite seu desejo fora atendido.

Caspian acordou com o som dos pássaros, ainda atordoado. Seu coração ainda transbordava de alegria, mas aos poucos foi sendo preenchido por uma triste melancolia, ao perceber que tudo não passara de um sonho. Mas, ainda que aquela alegria fosse passageira, ele daria tudo para senti-la novamente. Como seria bom se ele pudesse controlar seus próprios sonhos, encontrar sua amada sempre que seu coração quisesse... Mas infelizmente isso era impossível.

Durante todo o dia, flashes da noite anterior voltavam à sua mente. Seu sonho fora tão real, tão vívido, que ele poderia até duvidar que tivesse sido um sonho, caso não tivesse acordado novamente em sua cama, no aconchego de seu quarto.

Ele ainda podia sentir a brisa suave que invadia a praia aos pés de Cair Paravel e que os envolvia naquela noite estrelada. Também se lembrava claramente das sensações que tomaram conta de seu coração ao ter Susana novamente em seus braços, ao tocar os lábios da jovem com os seus. Será que aquilo se repetiria? Caspian desejava, do fundo do seu coração, que sim.

Após mais um dia repleto de compromissos reais, alianças e planejamentos em prol da convivência pacífica entre narnianos e telmarinos, Caspian se retirou para os seus aposentos. Depois de um banho relaxante, o rei vestiu sua roupa de dormir mais confortável e se deitou. Por alguns instantes, lembrou-se do sonho da noite anterior e, desejando que ele se repetisse ou continuasse de alguma forma, adormeceu.

* * *

Quando Caspian se deu conta, percebeu que estava em meio às ruínas de Cair Paravel. Lembrou-se imediatamente de que aquelas ruínas foram, 1.300 anos antes, o lar de Susana e seus irmãos durante a Era de Ouro de Nárnia. Era complexo demais pensar nessa questão temporal, então Caspian não se deteve muito tempo nessa questão.

A lua cheia iluminava plenamente o local, e ele continuou passeando pelas ruínas, até se deparar com a bela visão do oceano naquela noite enluarada. Contemplou o mar por alguns minutos, desejando ardentemente que Susana estivesse ao seu lado novamente. Foi quando o perfume inconfundível da jovem rainha invadiu o local e alcançou os seus sentidos, fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido.

- Sentiu a minha falta? – perguntou Susana, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você não faz ideia...

Ele rapidamente foi ao encontro de Susana, tocando o rosto da jovem suavemente em uma carícia ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para beijá-la. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, Caspian sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seu corpo. O gosto de Susana, assim como seu perfume, era inebriante e ele saboreava aquele momento com todo o seu coração. Seus braços a envolveram e suas mãos passearam pelas costas da jovem até chegarem à sua cintura.

Caspian explorava as curvas do corpo de Susana com as mãos e a vontade que ele tinha era de remover a camada de tecido que separava suas mãos da pele dela. Enquanto acariciava a jovem com cada vez mais urgência, sua língua invadia sedenta a boca de Susana em busca da dela. O beijo se tornava cada vez mais profundo, mas o casal se esqueceu de que precisava de ar. Não demorou para que seus lábios se separassem para poderem respirar.

Caspian mantinha seus olhos nos de Susana e suas mãos em sua cintura.

- Susana... Gostaria que nossos encontros durassem para sempre...

- Se depender de mim, eles vão durar...

- Você tem ideia da encrenca em que está se metendo, Susana Pevensie? – ele perguntou, com um meio sorriso travesso em seus lábios.

- O que quer dizer...? – perguntou ela, sorrindo também.

Caspian colou novamente seu corpo ao de Susana, enquanto seus lábios quase se encostavam a seu ouvido, e sussurrou.

- Você tem ideia de que cada palavra sua, cada sorriso seu, cada gesto seu me tornam cada vez mais acorrentado a você? Você não vai se livrar de mim...

Caspian sentiu Susana tremer com aquelas palavras em seu ouvido. Ela respondeu no mesmo tom sem olhar em seus olhos, seus lábios quase tocando o pescoço de Caspian.

- E quem disse que eu quero me livrar de você? Muito pelo contrário...

Uma das mãos de Susana agarrou os cabelos de Caspian com suavidade, enquanto seus lábios roçavam o pescoço do rapaz em breves beijos, que logo se dirigiram aos lábios dele. Aquele gesto e as palavras de Susana quase o levaram à loucura. Seus lábios receberam os dela apaixonadamente e ele a envolveu firmemente em seus braços.

Beijaram-se longamente, memorizando cada centímetro dos lábios um do outro, enquanto suas mãos passeavam em carícias mútuas. Uma certa tensão começou a crescer entre os dois. Caspian sentiu surgir uma vontade irresistível de tomá-la em seus braços, levá-la para algum lugar confortável e se deixar levar por aquele desejo imenso. Mas, apesar de todo o corpo de Susana estar respondendo positivamente aos seus toques e aos seus beijos, ele se sentia inseguro para avançar mais.

Ao ouvir o som das ondas que vinha da praia, Caspian interrompeu o beijo, tentando controlar seus impulsos, e puxou Susana até o lugar em que estivera antes da chegada dela, o local de onde se podia ver a praia logo embaixo e toda a extensão do mar. Susana ficou maravilhada com a visão.

- Como é lindo... Essa é uma das muitas coisas das quais eu sinto falta em Nárnia... Contemplar o mar numa noite enluarada aqui em Cair Paravel.

Caspian se lembrou de uma questão que vez por outra visitava sua mente e quis matar sua curiosidade.

- Susana... Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro...

- Você e seus irmãos reinaram em Nárnia durante 15 anos, mas nenhum de vocês nunca se casou... Você não teve pretendentes? – Caspian tentava disfarçar o ciúme em sua voz.

- Pretendentes não faltaram... Nós quatro frequentemente éramos cortejados, príncipes e princesas de reinos distantes estavam sempre por perto, prontos para pedir nossa mão em casamento. Um deles inclusive quis se casar comigo à força e declarou guerra a Nárnia por conta da minha recusa, mas não gosto de me lembrar desse episódio...

- Entendo...

- Mas o destino foi sensato... Como teria sido se por acaso tivéssemos nos casado, já que acabamos voltando para o nosso mundo? Aslam é sábio...

- Mas talvez vocês tivessem ficado se isso tivesse acontecido...

- Então eu fico feliz por não ter acontecido... – Susana olhou para Caspian ternamente e sorriu –... Porque, se tivesse sido diferente, eu não teria voltado a Nárnia nesta época... Não teria conhecido você...

Os olhos de Caspian brilharam enquanto a ouvia falar. Susana sorriu e continuou.

- Acho que nunca me casei porque nunca conheci ninguém como você.

O coração de Caspian acelerou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo por ter seu amor correspondido e não pôde evitar a pergunta.

- Você se casaria comigo?

Susana sorriu melancolicamente.

- Caspian, não sei se isso seria possível, vivemos em mundos diferentes... Mas tenha certeza de que ser sua esposa faria de mim a mulher mais feliz do mundo...

Caspian e Susana fitaram-se em silêncio, seus olhos transparecendo emoção e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Caspian a amava mais do que tudo, mas as palavras de Susana faziam sentido. Eles eram de mundos diferentes. Mas será que não havia nenhuma forma de fazer dar certo? Será que o amor deles poderia ter um final feliz?

Os sons de ondas quebrando vindos da praia acordaram Caspian de seus devaneios. Ele admirou o mar ao lado de Susana e depois seus olhos se voltaram para as areias da praia. Então se lembrou do corte na mão de Susana na noite anterior.

- Como está a sua mão?

- Hum... – Susana olhou a palma da mão direita e viu o pequeno ferimento, já em fase de cicatrização – Está bem, eu acho...

De repente, a expressão de Susana mudou e ela olhou para Caspian com olhos assustados, como se algo inesperado estivesse por vir.

- Oh, não... não...

Mal disse essas palavras, Susana desapareceu magicamente diante de Caspian.

- Susana! Susanaaaaa!!!

Caspian percorreu toda a extensão das ruínas de Cair Paravel, chamando por ela, na esperança de encontrá-la. Mas seus esforços foram inúteis.

Susana se fora.

* * *

- SUSANA!!

Caspian acordou em sua cama com o som de sua própria voz. Levantou-se de repente, com a respiração ofegante, e logo se deu conta de onde estava. Outro sonho. Seu coração estava apertado. Ele não gostou nada da sensação de perda que experimentou ao ver Susana desaparecer diante de seus olhos, mesmo em sonho.

Depois de se acalmar, Caspian começou a se lembrar do restante do sonho. Ainda que descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho o fizesse sofrer, ter aquelas novas lembranças em sua mente trazia um estranho conforto ao seu coração. Ele praticamente pedira Susana em casamento. Caspian sabia que um dia teria que se casar para gerar um herdeiro, mas, apesar de saber que nunca a veria de novo, seu coração não podia evitar: era Susana quem ele queria como sua esposa.

Aos poucos, toda a conversa que tivera com Susana voltara à sua mente. E um detalhe chamou sua atenção. O sonho desta noite revelou um link com o da noite anterior, quando ele perguntara a Susana sobre o ferimento em sua mão.

Caspian não sabia que sua mente era capaz de criar sonhos tão elaborados. Aliás, essa não era a única coisa estranha. Caspian refletiu e percebeu que jamais, em toda a sua vida, fora capaz de se lembrar tão claramente de todos os detalhes de um sonho seu. Era como se aqueles fatos tivessem acontecido realmente. Também não se lembrava de, ao acordar, ainda sentir tão nitidamente os reflexos das sensações experimentadas nos sonhos, como estava acontecendo agora.

Definitivamente, aqueles não eram sonhos comuns.


	3. Open secrets

**Capítulo 3 – Open secrets**

Susana acordou em sua cama, assustada. Um som forte vindo da rua a tirara de seu sonho. Ela logo se levantou e foi até a janela, para tentar ver o que havia causado tamanho barulho. Logo descobriu a causa: o filho mais velho do vizinho chegara em casa tarde da noite e, em vez de acertar a garagem, acertara a grande lata de lixo na calçada. Certamente estava bêbado.

A jovem deu de ombros, irritada, e voltou para a cama. Não acreditava que havia sido tirada de seu segundo sonho com Caspian por um vizinho idiota e bêbado. Ela olhou para o relógio e percebeu que o sol não demoraria a nascer. Não adiantaria tentar adormecer novamente. Então, pôs-se a relembrar seu sonho.

Ela podia se lembrar claramente de cada palavra, cada beijo, cada sensação... Como se tudo tivesse sido real. De repente, lembrou-se também de um detalhe. Susana retirou sua mão direita de debaixo do travesseiro, mas hesitou. Não, não era possível, no que ela estava pensando? Susana refletiu e finalmente olhou para a sua palma. Nela havia um pequeno corte, quase cicatrizado.

- Não pode ser... Será que...?

"Não, não", ela pensou consigo mesma. Certamente ela se ferira durante o dia, talvez no trem indo para a escola, ou durante a aula de educação física. Não fazia o menor sentido aquela cicatriz ter se originado em um sonho. Não, definitivamente isso não era possível.

* * *

Os dias de Caspian, como sempre, eram atarefados. Mas naquele dia não havia compromissos reais, então ele resolveu relaxar um pouco na biblioteca do Doutor Cornelius.

Eram tantas estantes, tantos livros e tantos assuntos diferentes que ele se sentiu meio perdido. Mas logo achou o que procurava: a seção de livros sobre a história de Nárnia, mais especificamente sobre a Era de Ouro.

Pegou um deles e começou a folheá-lo até encontrar o capítulo que falava sobre a Rainha Susana, a Gentil. Ele já havia lido aqueles livros secretamente, com a ajuda de seu tutor, mas agora ele os lia com outra perspectiva: a de quem conhecera os reis e rainhas do passado.

Caspian estava mergulhado em sua leitura quando foi interrompido pela chegada do Dr. Cornelius.

- Ora, ora, se não é o atarefado rei de Nárnia se refugiando em minha biblioteca... – disse ele, em uma gostosa risada.

- Bem que eu gostaria de fugir para cá mais vezes... – respondeu Caspian, sorrindo.

Cornelius notou a tristeza na voz de Caspian e aproximou-se.

- Algo o aflige, meu rapaz?

Caspian olhou para o professor e seus olhos responderam. Eles refletiam certa melancolia. Então ele olhou para o livro em suas mãos. Cornelius se aproximou e identificou o capítulo em que estava aberto.

- Oh, Caspian... Você se apaixonou pela rainha Susana, não foi?

- Mas isso não importa, não é mesmo? Ela está em outro mundo e Aslam disse que ela nunca mais voltará a Nárnia. Não sei por que o destino pregou essa peça em mim... Um amor sem futuro...

- Caspian, meu menino... O destino não prega peças, tudo acontece por uma razão.

- E que razão seria essa, no meu caso? Me ensinar que o amor nem sempre significa felicidade?

- Não, Caspian... Mas talvez ensiná-lo a ter esperança.

- Mas, professor, ela nunca vai voltar... E eu não acho que um dia eu possa ir até ela em seu mundo.

Cornelius sentiu piedade de Caspian. Ele não sabia o que falar para confortar o coração do rapaz.

- Sabe... No início, julguei que o tempo apagaria esse sentimento. Mas já faz mais de um ano e ela está cada vez mais presente nos meus pensamentos... Ainda mais agora, que...

- O que, meu filho?

- Ainda mais agora, que ela começou a aparecer em meus sonhos...

- Então você tem sonhado com ela?

- Na verdade só duas vezes até agora... Nas duas últimas noites. E foram sonhos tão reais, tão nítidos... Quando eu acordo, sinto um vazio, um aperto no meu peito... Mas depois fico contente por ter sonhado com ela... Ainda que não sejam reais, esses sonhos confortam o meu coração...

- Entendo... Eu gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa para ajudar você, meu menino...

- Eu sei, professor... Mas infelizmente ninguém pode me ajudar...

- Mas ouça... Pense no que eu lhe disse... Tudo acontece por uma razão, tenho certeza de que esse amor que você sente não é em vão. Não perca as esperanças, Caspian, nunca.

Caspian sorriu para seu tutor, grato pelas palavras de consolo.

- Obrigado, professor...

- Não há de que, Caspian... Você pode sempre contar comigo, sabe disso.

- Eu sei... obrigado.

Agradecendo mais uma vez, Caspian levantou-se, devolveu o livro ao seu lugar na estante e retirou-se da biblioteca.

* * *

O dia de Susana transcorreu sem maiores complicações. A todo momento, lembranças das duas últimas noites visitavam a mente da jovem. Ela não conseguia deixar de pensar em Caspian um segundo sequer.

Desde que voltara de Nárnia, Susana não tocou no nome de Caspian com os irmãos, e eles também não ousaram levá-la a esse assunto. Mas agora ela sentia necessidade de falar dele. E a eleita foi Lúcia.

Susana aproveitou um momento em que finalmente estava a sós com a irmã e a chamou para conversar.

- O que houve, Su?

- Quero conversar com você... sobre Caspian.

- Tem certeza...?

- Não se preocupe, Lu... Mesmo sem falar dele, é nele que eu penso todos os dias e todas as noites...

- Oh, minha irmã... – Lúcia abraçou Susana carinhosamente, tentando confortá-la.

- Eu estou bem, Lu, é sério... – disse Susana, sorrindo para a irmã.

- Então... Sobre o que especificamente você quer conversar?

- Bem... Você tem muita fé em Aslam e na sabedoria dele, não é?

- Sim, tenho. Aslam sempre sabe o que faz.

- Então por que você acha que ele permitiu que eu me apaixonasse por Caspian se eu teria que deixar Nárnia para sempre?

- Mana... Você realmente o ama? De verdade?

- Amo, Lu... Eu não tinha certeza disso um mês atrás, mas agora eu tenho... Especialmente depois desses sonhos...

- Que sonhos?

- Sonhei com Caspian nas duas últimas noites. Foram sonhos maravilhosos, incrivelmente reais e que me fizeram chorar de tristeza ao acordar e perceber que não passaram de simples sonhos...

Lúcia notou uma lágrima rolar pela face de Susana e estendeu sua pequena mão para secá-la.

- Puxa, Su... Não sei o que dizer... Só o que posso dizer é que eu acredito na sabedoria de Aslam. Talvez ele quisesse primeiro ter certeza das dimensões dos seus sentimentos, e dos de Caspian também, antes de tomar outra decisão além daquela que aparentemente já estava tomada antes de vocês se apaixonarem: que você, assim como Pedro, não voltaria a Nárnia. Talvez ainda haja esperança, Su!

- Será? Mas, para essa decisão ser revertida, acho que não são só os meus sentimentos que devem ser avaliados. Os de Caspian também. De que adiantaria eu voltar a Nárnia para ficar com ele se ele não me quisesse?

- Su, não acredito que você duvide dos sentimentos de Caspian!

- Não estou duvidando, Lu... Mas não tive tempo de conversar abertamente com ele sobre isso... Eu o beijei no último minuto...

- E ele retribui o beijo, certo?

- Sim, mas talvez os sentimentos dele não passassem de uma mera atração por uma rainha lendária...

- Não seja tola, é claro que ele também a ama!

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Oras... Eu... Eu sei, ué!

Lúcia tentava disfarçar, pois não queria trair a confiança de Caspian. Ela acabara se tornando confidente do então príncipe e sempre soube dos sentimentos dele em relação à sua irmã.

– Você sabe como sou boa em "ler" os sentimentos das pessoas, Su, sempre fui... Aliás, essa habilidade foi bastante útil para nos esquivarmos com sucesso daqueles pretendentes interesseiros que disputavam nossa mão, você se lembra?

- Sim, eu me lembro... Você me convenceu... – Susana riu. – Mas, ainda que ele me ame... Ou tenha me amado... Lu, talvez ele nem esteja mais vivo... Faz um mês desde que voltamos a Londres, sabe-se lá quantos anos, ou séculos, já podem ter se passado em Nárnia...

- Ai, Su... Prefiro não pensar nisso...

- É... Você tem razão... Também prefiro não pensar nisso...

* * *

A noite caiu e Caspian mal podia esperar pela hora de dormir. Ele resolveu ir para a cama mais cedo, na esperança de sonhar com Susana novamente. Mas sua mente estava tão excitada que ele demorou a dormir.

Rolou de um lado para o outro da cama, lembrando dos dois sonhos que tivera com Susana e refletindo sobre as palavras do Dr. Cornelius. Será que aquela era a palavra-chave? Esperança?

A esperança que seu tutor o encorajava a ter o fez lembrar-se de Lúcia, que, dos quatro Pevensies, era a que mais acreditava que tudo ia dar certo. Sua esperança e perseverança eram contagiantes e davam força a eles nos momentos mais difíceis.

Caspian não sabia quando exatamente ele começou a se aproximar dela, atraído por sua alegria e descontração. Quando se deu conta, já estava trocando confidências com a pequena rainha, apesar de sua aparente pouca idade – ele sabia que ela já havia sido adulta um dia e isso transparecia na sabedoria de suas palavras.

Ele se lembrou de uma conversa em especial que teve com Lúcia, muito parecida com a que tivera com o Dr. Cornelius naquele dia.

***

_Certa noite, depois do ataque ao castelo de Miraz, todos já haviam ido descansar, depois de um intenso dia de treinamentos e preparações para o contra-ataque que eles tinham certeza que estava por vir._

_Caspian não conseguia dormir e resolveu andar um pouco. Foi até a Mesa de Pedra e lá encontrou Lúcia. A menina estava quieta, contemplando a imagem de Aslam esculpida na parede. Lúcia ouviu o som de passos se aproximando e virou-se para ver quem era._

_- Não está na hora de dormir, majestade? – disse Caspian, em tom de brincadeira._

_- Se mais alguém me disser que está na hora de a criancinha aqui ir dormir, eu juro que não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos... – respondeu ela, rindo._

_Caspian riu gostosamente, Lúcia sempre o divertia. Lúcia sentou-se em frente à Mesa de Pedra, e Caspian sentou-se ao seu lado._

_- Lúcia... Você acha que Aslam virá?_

_- Tenho certeza que sim... Eu já o vi, Caspian, apesar dos outros não acreditarem em mim... Bem, Susana e Edmundo acreditaram. Aslam nos ajudou a atravessar o precipício. Sei que ele virá nos ajudar a derrotar Miraz._

_- Sabe... eu admiro muito a sua fé._

_- É a fé que nos dá forças, Caspian, é acreditar que tudo vai dar certo. Tudo acontece por uma razão, e tenho certeza de que, se o destino permitiu que você soprasse aquela trompa e nos chamasse de volta a Nárnia, não foi somente para morrermos juntos. Viemos para ajudar você e ajudar Nárnia, Aslam permitiu isso, e vamos vencer com a ajuda dele._

_Caspian sorriu e refletiu sobre as palavras de Lúcia. Ele sentiu vergonha por não ter tido tanta fé quanto ela, mas prometeu a si mesmo que isso iria mudar. Então Lúcia interrompeu seus pensamentos._

_- Mudando de assunto... Caspian... Posso fazer uma pergunta?_

_- Claro... – respondeu ele, meio que adivinhando a pergunta que estava por vir._

_- Eu percebi como você olha para a Susana, como tem agido perto dela... – disse ela com um ar divertido – Você gosta dela, não gosta?_

_Caspian sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente, ele achou que ninguém tivesse percebido isso além da própria Susana. Mas não havia problemas em Lúcia saber. Ele gostaria mesmo de ter alguém com quem conversar sobre esse assunto, e Lúcia sem dúvida era a melhor opção._

_- Gosto... Mas não sei o que fazer com esse sentimento..._

_- Como assim?_

_- Lúcia, eu cresci ouvindo histórias sobre a antiga Nárnia, sobre você e seus irmãos... Reis e rainhas cujas lendas sempre me fascinaram... E de repente as lendas se tornam realidade, e aqui estão vocês, em carne e osso... E eu, o que sou? Descendente daqueles que invadiram Nárnia e expulsaram seu povo... Um telmarino que se acha no direito de se apaixonar por uma rainha narniana..._

_- Caspian, do que você está falando??? Isso não faz o menor sentido! Você não é um mero telmarino, você é um príncipe! Um príncipe que abraçou a causa narniana e que está disposto a devolver aos narnianos o seu lar! O que você está fazendo é muito nobre, Caspian, você tem o meu respeito, e o dos meus irmãos também._

_Caspian olhou incrédulo para Lúcia, ele nunca havia pensado em si mesmo e em seus atos daquela forma. Lúcia continuou._

_- Ouça, saiba que você tem todo o meu apoio caso queira dizer a Susana o que sente por ela._

_- Eu quero, quero muito... Mas não sei como..._

_- A oportunidade certa vai chegar e você vai saber reconhecê-la, eu tenho certeza!_

_- Você acha que existe alguma chance de ela sentir o mesmo por mim?_

_- Olha, não sei ao certo o que se passa no coração dela, ela ainda não falou nada sobre você para mim... Mas eu conheço a minha irmã e sei que ela não está indiferente a você._

_- Verdade?_

_- Sim... Não foram só os seus olhares para ela que eu observei, mas também as reações dela. Talvez ela esteja se reprimindo por insegurança, por medo do que está por vir. Não sabemos até quando poderemos ficar em Nárnia... Deixamos tantas coisas para trás quando voltamos para o nosso mundo... – Lúcia completou, com um pouco de melancolia em sua voz._

_- Entendo... Não sei como eu me sentiria no lugar de vocês, tendo passado por tudo o que vocês passaram e agora estando de volta..._

_- Pois é... É meio angustiante não saber o que vai acontecer quando tudo isso terminar. Mas ouça... Acho que você deve revelar seus sentimentos a ela. Como eu disse antes, acho que tudo acontece por uma razão, e acho que isso se aplica também a você. Não acredito que esse sentimento tenha nascido em vão._

_Caspian olhou para Lúcia ternamente. As palavras dela trouxeram um conforto especial ao coração dele._

_- Obrigado, Lúcia... Eu não poderia ter ouvido conselhos melhores._

_- Eu apenas quero que todos sejam felizes – respondeu ela, com seu sorriso característico, capaz de iluminar a noite mais escura._

***

Caspian havia aceitado o conselho de Lúcia e esperaria pela oportunidade certa para se declarar para Susana. E ele quase teve sucesso, durante o baile de sua coroação, ao chamar Susana para uma conversa particular em um dos poucos momentos em que conseguiu dar atenção somente a ela, já que era abordado por inúmeras pessoas infinitas vezes.

Tivera muita dificuldade em achar a melhor maneira de revelar seus sentimentos a ela, chegando a hesitar por um momento, novamente com a velha ideia de que não era digno de se apaixonar por uma lendária rainha de Nárnia... Mas finalmente criou coragem e decidiu seguir em frente.

Porém, seu momento particular com Susana foi arruinado pelas explosões de fogos de artifício, que chamaram praticamente todos os que estavam presentes na festa para onde o casal se encontrava, um local ao ar livre e com visão privilegiada do espetáculo de luzes.

Ele esperaria por outra oportunidade, que nunca aconteceu. No dia seguinte, Aslam determinou a partida dos Pevensie e tudo o que Caspian pôde fazer foi retribuir com todo o seu coração o beijo de despedida de Susana.

Com essas lembranças, e com a esperança de sonhar novamente com sua amada, Caspian foi aos poucos sendo tomado pelo sono, até finalmente adormecer.

* * *

Susana vestiu sua camisola mais bonita, mas logo se sentiu tola. "O que eu estou fazendo? Até parece que Caspian vai me ver assim... Como sou boba..."

Apesar da autorreprovação, Susana não trocou a camisola e assim foi para sua cama. Ela estava sem sono, mas preferiu deitar-se mais cedo para se entregar às lembranças das duas últimas noites.

Ela queria tanto que tivesse sido real... Mas parecia real. Será que havia algo por trás daqueles sonhos? Ela gostaria muito de ter a fé que Lúcia tinha, mas sua razão não a deixava ter esperanças de um dia ver Caspian novamente.

De repente, sem nenhum motivo aparente, vieram à sua mente as lembranças do baile que acontecera em comemoração à coroação de Caspian. Aquela fora uma noite muito especial – e teria sido mais especial ainda, não fosse um certo espetáculo de fogos de artifício...

***

_Susana dançava com Pedro, enquanto Caspian conversava animadamente com Glenstorm e Edmundo. Susana a todo momento olhava na direção de Caspian, sem, no entanto, ser percebida por seu irmão._

_Perto do fim da daquela música, Susana viu Caspian se levantar e vir em sua direção. Será que ele pretendia pedir a ela a próxima dança? Seu coração acelerou e a expectativa a deixou ansiosa. Ela, porém, tentava disfarçar ao máximo._

_Finalmente a música terminou e Caspian aproximou-se dela e de seu irmão._

_- Rei Pedro... Você me permitiria a honra de dançar a próxima música com sua irmã?_

_- Mas é claro, Caspian... Estava mesmo precisando parar um pouco... – respondeu Pedro, um pouco cansado depois de várias danças seguidas com Lúcia e depois com Susana – Tudo por um copo de vinho! Divirtam-se!_

_Pedro saiu em busca da garrafa mais próxima e nem percebeu o olhar apaixonado de Caspian dirigido à sua irmã._

_- Posso...?__ – perguntou Caspian, estendendo sua mão para Susana._

_- Claro... __– respondeu ela, aproximando-se de Caspian para iniciar a próxima dança._

_O coração de Susana batia freneticamente ao sentir o corpo de Caspian tão próximo do seu. Caspian começou a conduzi-la com tamanha suavidade que ela sentia como se estivesse dançando nas nuvens._

_- Como você está se sentindo? Agora você é rei..._

_- Estou um pouco nervoso... Mas espero poder ser um rei tão bom quanto você e seus irmãos._

_- Será, Caspian, eu tenho certeza. Você começou bem, lutando ao lado dos narnianos. Você é justo e tenho certeza de que vai liderar da melhor forma possível. Um ótimo guerreiro você já é..._

_- Obrigado... Mas ainda sou inexperiente... Eu gostaria de aprender mais com você... Digo, com você e com seus irmãos..._

_- Não sei quanto tempo ainda ficaremos em Nárnia, Caspian... Mas eu gostaria muito de compartilhar com você as experiências que tive durante a Era de Ouro... Se bem que aqueles eram outros tempos, não sei se as estratégias de 1.300 anos atrás ainda funcionariam hoje em dia._

_- Bom... Mas não é só por isso que eu gostaria que você ficasse mais..._

_Caspian e Susana se perderam nos olhos um do outro e mal perceberam o fim da música. Finalmente, Caspian "despertou" e olhou ao redor, preocupado, provavelmente com medo de que alguém tivesse percebido a pequena distração do casal._

_- Você quer tomar um pouco de ar fresco?_

_- Er... sim..._

_Caspian levou-a até uma das sacadas. A expectativa crescia no coração de Susana a cada passo. O que ela mais queria era um momento a sós com Caspian, mas isso parecia impossível. Impossível até aquele momento._

_- Quanto tempo você acha que ainda ficará em Nárnia?_

_- Sinceramente não sei... Mas gostaria de ficar para sempre, na verdade. Sinto como se eu pertencesse mais a Nárnia do que à Inglaterra._

_- Você acha que seria possível?_

_- Não sei... Aslam costuma dizer que as coisas nunca acontecem duas vezes da mesma maneira. Na minha primeira vinda a Nárnia, permanecemos durante 15 anos, mas acabamos encontrando o caminho de volta ao nosso mundo, ainda que sem querer. Eu gostaria muito que as palavras de Aslam significassem que dessa vez não acharíamos o caminho de volta._

_- Eu adoraria ter você perto de mim... para sempre..._

_Susana corou novamente e não pôde desviar seus olhos dos de Caspian, que segurava suas mãos delicadamente. Caspian pareceu se dar conta da situação em que se encontrava e soltou as mãos de Susana, hesitante._

_- Me... Me desculpe... Eu não deveria ter dito isso..._

_- Por que não?_

_- Porque não é apropriado... Sua majestade é uma rainha e eu não quero ser desrespeitoso..._

_- Caspian, vamos deixar de lado essa história de "sua majestade", ok? Você é tão rei quanto eu fui um dia, somos hierarquicamente iguais agora... – disse ela, com um meio sorriso nos lábios._

_Caspian pôs-se a fitar Susana silenciosamente, com um ar sério, como se estivesse reunindo coragem para tomar alguma atitude._

_- O que você está pensando? – perguntou Susana finalmente, depois de alguns instantes._

_- Estou pensando em algo que eu quero muito fazer, mas... acho que agora sim eu seria desrespeitoso..._

_- E o que você considera um desrespeito?_

_- Beijar você..._

_Um leve tremor percorreu o corpo de Susana ao som daquelas palavras. Seu coração palpitava e ela não sabia ao certo o que deveria responder. Mas as dúvidas não duraram muito tempo e ela logo definiu sua resposta._

_- Pois saiba que só seria um desrespeito se fosse contra a minha vontade..._

_Ao dizer isso, Susana corou mais uma vez, mas manteve seus olhos nos de Caspian. A mão direita dele alcançou seu rosto, acariciando-o, e aos poucos ele levou seu próprio rosto em direção ao dela._

_Caspian parou a alguns centímetros dos lábios da jovem, hesitante, talvez ainda com um pouco de receio. Mas logo se resolveu e continuou, fazendo Susana sentir sua respiração cada vez mais próxima, o que a fez quase ofegar de ansiedade. Ela sabia o que estava por vir e não tinha a menor intenção de evitar, muito pelo contrário. Ela desviou seu olhar para os lábios de Caspian. Eles eram tão perfeitos... Susana então fechou os olhos..._

_De repente, fogos de artifício começaram a explodir nos céus acima do castelo. A queima começara e todos os que estavam no salão se dirigiram para as sacadas para contemplar o espetáculo de lindas luzes coloridas, interrompendo definitivamente aquele momento._

_***_

Susana lembrou-se com saudade daquela noite e do quase primeiro beijo. Como teria sido? Se o espetáculo de fogos de artifício não tivesse acontecido justamente naquele instante, Caspian a teria beijado e eles teriam compartilhado momentos muito especiais e com a devida privacidade, ao contrário do primeiro beijo cheio de espectadores que acontecera no dia seguinte.

Susana aos poucos sentiu o sono dominá-la. Será que aquela noite lhe reservaria algo? Tudo o que ela queria era sonhar com Caspian novamente.

Mal sabia ela que, naquele exato momento, em outro mundo, o jovem rei também ansiava por sonhar com ela.

* * *

**Demorei, né? Prometo que não vou demorar tanto assim para postar os próximos capítulos. O capítulo 4 só precisa de mais alguns ajustes, mas está quase pronto. Aliás, ele já começará dentro de um** **sonho! (E que sonho!!! =P)**

**Agradecimentos à Kah Reche, que me deixou muito feliz por saber que alguém acompanha a minha fic!! Obrigada pelo comentário! ^^**

**Críticas? Sugestões? Reviews, please! ;-)**


	4. Truly, madly, deeply

**Hello, people! Aqui está mais um capítulo da minha fic. E este já faz jus à classificação "M"... Então, se esse não é o tipo de leitura que vc curte, pare agora! =P**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Truly, madly, deeply**

Susana despertou em uma cama quente e aconchegante, no quarto que ocupara no castelo de Caspian na véspera de seu retorno a Londres. Era tão bom estar em Nárnia, estar no mesmo mundo que Caspian... Onde estaria ele naquele momento?

Ela se levantou e decidiu procurar por ele, impulsionada pelo desejo irresistível de estar com ele novamente. Susana saiu pelos corredores do castelo e deixou que seu coração a guiasse. Seu primeiro impulso foi ir até o quarto de Caspian, mas algo lhe dizia que ela não o encontraria lá.

Ela então atravessou o castelo e tomou o caminho do salão de festas, o mesmo que fora palco do grande baile de coroação. Susana atravessou-o na direção da sacada onde estivera com Caspian naquela noite festiva e, ao se aproximar, percebeu que ela não estava vazia.

Caspian estava lá, tomando o ar fresco da madrugada e contemplando as estrelas. Susana se aproximou devagar, sendo logo percebida por ele.

- Eu sabia que o encontraria aqui... – disse ela, dando um passo em direção a Caspian.

- E eu sabia que você viria...

Caspian aproximou-se de Susana e acariciou seu rosto gentilmente, enquanto envolvia a cintura da jovem com um de seus braços. Ele então se inclinou, levando seu rosto em direção ao dela, e a beijou devagar.

Susana fechou os olhos e saboreou aquele momento com todo o seu coração, sentindo o toque gentil dos lábios macios de Caspian nos seus. Depois de alguns longos e deliciosos minutos, Caspian interrompeu o beijo.

- Você se lembra de quando estivemos aqui?

- Sim... Eu jamais poderia esquecer... Aquela foi uma noite maravilhosa, e teria sido mais especial ainda se nada tivesse nos interrompido... – completou Susana com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Caspian sorriu ao se lembrar da inconveniente interrupção.

- Eu pretendia não só beijá-la naquela noite, mas confessar meu amor por você... Ensaiei tantas vezes o que eu diria... E no final tudo acabou sendo arruinado por uma queima de fogos... – Caspian riu da situação, arrancando risos de Susana também – Lúcia deve ter ficado desapontada...

- Lúcia? Ela teve algo a ver com aquilo? – perguntou Susana.

- Bom... Ela sabia dos meus sentimentos por você... Ela se tornou meio que minha confidente, sabe... Ela me aconselhou e me encorajou a me declarar para você.

- Não acredito... – disse Susana, sorrindo – A Lúcia sempre me surpreende... Quando exatamente vocês tiveram essa conversa?

- Pouco depois do nosso ataque ao castelo de Miraz. Certa noite eu estava sem sono e fui até a Mesa de Pedra, e lá estava ela, sem sono também. Mas estávamos em meio às preparações para uma batalha iminente, não me parecia oportuno falar com você sobre meus sentimentos naquela ocasião, então decidi esperar pela oportunidade ideal. Lúcia me assegurou de que eu saberia reconhecer o momento certo.

- Entendo... Bom, o momento certo pelo visto não saiu como o imaginado... Mas isso não importa mais...

Dizendo isso, Susana passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Caspian, colando seu corpo ao dele.

- Sim... E eu não vou deixar nada nos interromper dessa vez... – Caspian completou, antes de tomar a boca de Susana mais uma vez, beijando-a com fervor.

Susana correspondia aos beijos de Caspian com a mesma paixão, e logo seu corpo começou a implorar por mais. Sua língua ávida buscava a de Caspian, e ele, por sua vez, se entregava por completo a ela, totalmente alheio ao mundo à sua volta.

O beijo se tornava cada vez mais enlouquecedor e Caspian começou a ter dificuldades para manter seu autocontrole, uma vez que o desejo por Susana começou a dominá-lo furiosamente. Sua vontade era levá-la para seu quarto e amá-la por toda a noite, mas ele não sabia como Susana reagiria se ele avançasse a esse ponto.

Caspian estava a ponto de interromper o beijo para tentar recuperar o controle, quando a própria Susana se antecipou e abandonou seus lábios. Ela olhou para Caspian com uma expressão misteriosa, tanto quanto o sorriso que a acompanhava.

- Venha atrás de mim, Caspian... Quero ver se você consegue me pegar...

Mal disse isso, Susana começou a se afastar de Caspian, com um sorriso travesso de quem brinca de pega-pega, mas com uma certa malícia implícita.

Caspian riu e pôs-se a segui-la através do salão e dos corredores do castelo, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Susana desacelerar o passo e virar-se para ele bem em frente ao seu quarto...

- Susana... o que você...?

Susana não o deixou terminar: atirou-se em seus braços e beijou-o calorosamente, fazendo-o esquecer o que pretendia dizer. Caspian a envolveu em seus braços e entregou-se por completo àquele beijo. Suas mãos exploravam as curvas do corpo de Susana enquanto seus lábios devoravam os dela.

Suas línguas se entrelaçavam e se saboreavam enquanto seus corpos quase se fundiam, e a sensação causada os fazia querer mais. Inconscientemente, Caspian abriu a porta de seu quarto e começou a puxar Susana para dentro, até fechar a porta atrás dela.

O som da porta se fechando os despertou daquele momento, que se tornava cada vez mais incontrolável. Caspian estava ofegante e a ponto de perder novamente o controle sobre si mesmo. Ele olhou nos olhos de Susana, como se tentasse desvendar sua alma.

- Susana... Você sabe o que está prestes a acontecer, não sabe? – perguntou ele, quase sussurrando – Não sei se tenho forças para impedir...

- Então não impeça... – disse ela, e seus olhos refletiam o mesmo desejo incontrolável que os olhos de Caspian demonstravam.

- Você tem certeza...?

- Tenho... Todas as células do meu corpo gritam por você, Caspian... – disse ela quase sussurrando, seus olhos nunca deixando os dele – Quero ser sua... Me deixe ser sua...

Caspian sentiu extinguir-se todo o seu autocontrole ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Susana. Seu desejo por ela o consumia e ele estava a ponto de explodir, quando finalmente se rendeu: sua boca tomou novamente a de Susana num beijo faminto, enquanto seu corpo pressionava o dela contra a porta fechada.

A boca de Caspian abandonou a de Susana depois de alguns minutos e começou a trilhar um caminho em direção ao pescoço dela, saboreando a pele dela, centímetro por centímetro. Quando finalmente chegou ao pescoço da jovem, Caspian pôs-se a beijá-lo e sugá-lo, deliciando-se com o gosto salgado e único de sua pele.

Susana mal tinha forças para manter-se em pé tamanha era a fraqueza causada em seu corpo diante daquele turbilhão de sensações. Caspian alcançara um de seus pontos mais sensíveis e tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era gemer o nome dele seguidas vezes. Susana sentiu as mãos de Caspian descerem ao longo de seu corpo e chegarem às laterais de suas coxas, segurando-as firmemente enquanto subia a barra de sua camisola através dos dedos. Ele pressionava seu corpo contra o dela de tal forma que ambos se moldaram um ao outro, e Susana pôde sentir concretamente a intensidade do desejo de Caspian: algo quente e rígido pulsava pouco abaixo de sua cintura, e aquele contato tão íntimo a fez perder o fôlego.

Quando Caspian voltou a beijá-la nos lábios, Susana pousou suas mãos no peito dele e afastou-o um pouco, apenas o suficiente para ela conseguir se mover. Susana começou a conduzi-lo para a cama dele, sem nunca deixar de beijá-lo ou acariciar seu corpo com suas mãos trêmulas.

Ao chegarem à cama, Susana quebrou o beijo e gentilmente o fez sentar, mantendo-se de pé à frente dele. Caspian mantinha suas mãos na cintura de Susana e a fitava com olhos ansiosos e cheios de desejo. Palavras eram completamente desnecessárias naquele momento.

Susana mantinha seus olhos nos dele quando começou a desfazer timidamente os laços que atavam a parte de cima de sua camisola. Ela sentiu uma satisfação indescritível ao fazer aquilo, desnudando seu corpo, revelando-se para o homem que ela amava.

Caspian observava fascinado e seu desejo atingiu níveis inimagináveis quando ele viu as alças da camisola de Susana deslizarem sobre seus ombros e caírem ao longo de seus braços, revelando seus belos seios.

A camisola atingiu o chão ao mesmo tempo em que Caspian segurou firme a cintura nua de Susana e puxou-a mais para perto de si, fazendo-a dar um passo à frente. Caspian levou suas mãos em direção aos seios dela e tocou-os gentilmente, sentindo a maciez e sua textura aveludada.

Susana fechou os olhos e desfrutou daquela sensação gostosa causada pelas carícias de Caspian. As mãos dele eram quentes e seu toque era suave e gentil e provocavam nela tremores por todo o corpo.

Caspian se deliciava ao contemplar o semblante de Susana e ouvir seus gemidos discretos enquanto a acariciava. Ele queria satisfazê-la, enlouquecê-la de prazer. Ao mesmo tempo, ele também queria mais e não pôde mais conter o seu maior desejo naquele momento: dirigiu sua boca a um dos seios de Susana e tomou-o em seus lábios com fervor.

Susana foi surpreendida por algo como uma corrente elétrica poderosa, que passou pelo seu corpo e a fez gemer mais alto. Ela segurou firme nos cabelos de Caspian enquanto pressionava a cabeça dele contra o seio que ele dominava, convidando-o a devorá-lo cada vez mais.

Caspian aceitou a oferta e continuou, ora sugando vigorosamente, ora mordiscando de leve seu mamilo, ora rodeando-o com sua língua. Depois de alguns instantes, Caspian voltou a acariciar aquele seio com sua mão, enquanto sua boca sedenta partia em busca do outro, lançando Susana a mais um acesso de gemidos e suspiros.

- Ca...Caspian... Ahn... – disse ela, mal tendo forças para fazer sua voz sair.

- Mhum... – foi tudo o que ele pôde responder, visto que sua boca estava ocupada.

Depois de longos e enlouquecedores minutos, Susana afastou a cabeça de Caspian de seus seios num esforço sobre-humano, já que sua vontade era que ele se deleitasse neles para sempre. Mas havia outro desejo que crescia devastadoramente dentro de Susana, e esse exigia muito mais de Caspian do que somente sua boca.

Susana agarrou a barra da camisa de Caspian e começou a puxá-la para cima, até retirá-lo por cima da cabeça dele. Ela o fez levantar-se e desatou os laços da cintura da calça dele, suas mãos tremendo de ansiedade.

Caspian a ajudou e rapidamente se livrou do restante de suas roupas. Em seguida, abraçou Susana, passando seu braço direito ao redor da cintura dela, enquanto a esquerda apoiava a parte superior das costas dela, e começou a deitá-la sobre a cama.

Ele parou por um instante para contemplar a amada seminua em sua cama, a pele de marfim reluzindo sob a claridade da lua que entrava pela janela, seu corpo bem-torneado, seus seios perfeitos, seu rosto delicado envolto pelos cabelos graciosamente emaranhados... Ela era tudo o que ele sempre sonhou em uma mulher.

Caspian fitou-a por alguns momentos, fazendo-a corar. A única peça de roupa que restara era a calcinha de Susana, e Caspian decidiu que já era hora de se livrar dela. Mas ele queria que aquele ato também fosse especial e entregou-se a um pequeno ritual. Ele curvou-se sobre Susana e começou a dar beijos breves e suaves em seus lábios, depois em seu pescoço, e começou a descer, passando pela região entre seus seios, sua barriga, e continuou descendo.

A respiração de Susana estava acelerada, assim como seu coração, e sua pele ardia de prazer a cada toque da boca morna e úmida de Caspian. Sua ansiedade aumentou consideravelmente quando sentiu os lábios de Caspian explorando a região abaixo de seu umbigo, enquanto as mãos dele dirigiam-se para sua cintura, acariciando-a lentamente, e depois para seus quadris, encontrando as laterais de sua calcinha. Susana mordeu seu lábio inferior quando viu Caspian deslizar a peça de roupa ao longo de suas pernas até retirá-la completamente.

Caspian inclinou-se sobre Susana e voltou a beijá-la, transmitindo todo o amor e desejo que nutria por ela. Seu coração parecia não caber mais no peito e suas batidas aceleraram-se ainda mais quando ele sentiu as mãos erráticas de Susana puxarem mais seu corpo contra o dela enquanto as pernas dela colocavam-se ao redor de sua cintura, prendendo-o em uma doce e convidativa armadilha.

Os dois se olharam intensamente por alguns segundos, ouvindo a respiração um do outro, seus rostos a poucos milímetros de se tocarem.

- Eu te amo... – disse ele num sussurro –... e quero fazer você feliz...

- Eu também te amo... – disse ela, quase sem voz – ... e você já me faz feliz, Caspian... Por existir e por me amar...

Ao dizer isso, as mãos de Susana agarraram-se suavemente aos cabelos de Caspian, enquanto seus lábios alcançaram os dele. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente e estavam prestes a se entregar a todo o desejo que sentiam naquele momento. Caspian deslocou lentamente seus lábios para o ponto mais sensível do pescoço de Susana e pôs-se a beijá-lo e a sugá-lo, arrancando suspiros da jovem e excitando-a ainda mais. Ao mesmo tempo, posicionava-se sobre ela, buscando o encaixe perfeito de seus corpos.

Susana fechou os olhos e gemeu ao sentir Caspian tocá-la intimamente, estimulando-a e preparando-a para o que viria em seguida.

Porém...

* * *

Quando Susana abriu novamente os olhos, estava sozinha em sua cama, em seu quarto. O sol da manhã já o iluminava, ainda que fracamente, e os sons do lado de fora anunciavam o início do dia. A jovem ofegava, incrédula. Seu coração batia descompassadamente e seu corpo ainda sentia os efeitos dos últimos instantes do sonho que acabara de ter.

Mais um sonho, e dessa vez ela e Caspian haviam ido mais longe do que ela jamais imaginou. Susana mal podia acreditar no que acabara de sonhar e não sabia o que a atormentava mais: se era o fato de ter sido apenas um sonho ou se era o fato de ele ter terminado _antes_ do fim...

Susana sentiu seu coração apertar e ela estava a ponto de chorar. Tudo o que ela queria era estar com Caspian novamente, mas ela sabia que era impossível. Cada vez que se lembrava das palavras de Aslam, mais seu coração doía em sofrimento.

Cada detalhe e cada sensação voltaram à sua mente. Tudo tinha sido absurdamente real, tão real que ela ainda sentia o corpo arder de desejo. Ela agira tão impulsivamente naquele sonho, se entregando a Caspian sem pudores e sem as barreiras morais impostas pela sociedade, que ela se perguntava se agiria daquela forma "acordada". Sem dúvida, naqueles sonhos o que a dominava era seu subconsciente, o que permitiu que todos os seus desejos fossem exteriorizados – a emoção totalmente livre das barreiras impostas pela razão.

Mas, apesar de agora estar bem acordada e de a razão dominar seus atos, ela tinha dúvidas se poderia se conter na hipótese muito improvável de Caspian aparecer na sua frente naquele momento. Aquele sonho inacabado a deixara agitada e nada poderia acalmar seu corpo em chamas a não ser o próprio Caspian. Mas ela logo se deu conta da tolice e da impossibilidade daquele pensamento.

Susana tentou afastar a lembrança do sonho de sua mente. Era inútil tentar dormir novamente, então começou a arrumar seus pertences. Era sábado e ela e seus irmãos passariam o fim de semana na casa do Professor Kirke. Era uma ótima oportunidade de espairecer e relaxar. Sem contar a nostalgia de estar novamente naquele local, que foi a porta de entrada para Nárnia, tempos atrás, onde tudo começou. Certamente seriam dois belos dias...

* * *

Caspian acordou com o coração acelerado. Ele mal podia acreditar no sonho que acabara de ter: ele quase fizera amor com Susana. Mais um momento romântico bruscamente interrompido, ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Ainda que fosse um sonho...

E mais uma vez, o sonho fora extremamente realista. Ele ainda podia sentir o desejo pulsar em seu corpo, o que o fez pensar em um banho gelado urgentemente, caso quisesse manter sua sanidade e recuperar a calma para começar mais um dia.

Aqueles sonhos estavam passando dos limites... Não era possível que um simples sonho causasse tamanha reação nele. Definitivamente havia algo estranho, e ele precisava descobrir.

Será que ele estava ficando louco? Será que o sofrimento havia causado algum dano em sua sanidade...? Então uma ideia surgiu na mente do jovem rei. Caspian se lembrou do corte na mão de Susana no primeiro sonho e do que ele fizera para estancar o sangramento.

Caspian levantou-se e foi em busca da camisa com a qual dormira naquela noite e que a essa altura se encontrava no cesto de roupas sujas. Será que os criados já haviam recolhido o cesto? Caspian percebeu que não e foi até ele. A roupa em questão estava no topo, já que fora a última peça a ser colocada ali. Ele retirou a camisa do cesto e analisou toda a sua extensão, até que notou o rasgo em sua barra: faltava um pedaço do tecido.

Caspian não estava louco e aquela camisa rasgada provava que sua teoria estava correta. Uma prova concreta. Era disso que ele precisava.

* * *

**E então, o que acharam? Tentei aliar sensualidade e romantismo na medida certa, espero ter conseguido. Espero também que não me xinguem muito por eu ter interrompido esse momento dos dois na melhor parte... =P**

**Para quem sentiu falta de Pedro e Edmundo nesta fic, eles estarão no próximo capítulo. Até lá! ^^**


	5. The call

**Capítulo 5 – The call**

Os Pevensies chegaram à casa do Professor Kirke antes do almoço. Dona Marta pegou-os na estação de trem e dessa vez recebeu-os com cordialidade, diferentemente da primeira vez em que estiveram ali.

Certamente fora influenciada pelo Professor, que apreciou muito a estada dos quatro irmãos em sua residência mais de um ano atrás, principalmente depois de eles terem estado em Nárnia, experiência que ele também tivera em sua infância. Logicamente, ele omitiu esse detalhe para Dona Marta, mas ainda sim deixou claro para ela o quanto gostava daquelas crianças.

Depois do almoço, o Professor Kirke se reuniu com os Pevensies no jardim, para aproveitarem o ar fresco e colocarem seus assuntos em dia.

- E então, o que contam de novo? Vocês cresceram bastante desde a última vez que os vi!

Lúcia se adiantou.

- Professor, estivemos em Nárnia novamente!

- Verdade? Isso é maravilhoso! Como aconteceu??

Pedro e Edmundo olharam para Susana preocupados. Eles notaram que ela evitava falar sobre o assunto desde que voltaram de Nárnia e pretendiam contar suas novas aventuras ao professor quando ela não estivesse por perto.

Susana percebeu o olhar de preocupação dos irmãos e resolveu mostrar que estava tudo bem.

- Foi totalmente inesperado... Estávamos na estação esperando o trem para irmos para a escola, quando de repente tudo à nossa volta mudou e fomos transportados para Nárnia.

- Nós fomos chamados através da trompa de Susana, precisavam da nossa ajuda. – continuou Pedro – Mas a Nárnia que encontramos não era mais a mesma Nárnia que conhecíamos. Enquanto para nós se passou 1 ano, em Nárnia passaram-se 1.300...

- 1.300 anos?? Espantoso!

- Mas foi incrível! – disse Edmundo – Ainda éramos lembrados como os antigos reis e rainhas da Era de Ouro, estávamos presentes em livros sobre a história de Nárnia! Ainda que os telmarinos nos considerassem somente lendas...

E assim os quatro irmãos contaram tudo sobre a invasão telmarina, a tentativa de Miraz de assumir o trono de Nárnia, a fuga do príncipe Caspian e o papel deles próprios na batalha para devolver aos narnianos o seu reino.

- Mas Aslam disse que eu e Susana não voltaremos mais a Nárnia. – completou Pedro, com a voz um tanto melancólica – Segundo ele, nós dois já aprendemos tudo o que poderíamos aprender em Nárnia. Ao que tudo indica, Edmundo e Lúcia ainda voltarão.

Kirke comoveu-se com a tristeza de Pedro e de Susana e tentou amenizar seu sofrimento.

- Sabe, eu testemunhei a criação de Nárnia, muito, muito tempo atrás. Só Deus sabe o quanto desejei voltar lá, mas infelizmente nunca pude. Mas vocês foram destinados não só a conhecer Nárnia, mas a salvá-la duas vezes, vocês tiveram uma oportunidade que eu nunca tive. Ainda sonho ver Nárnia mais uma vez...

- Quem sabe um dia...? – disse Lúcia, tentando confortá-lo.

- Quem sabe um dia...

* * *

Caspian tomou seu café da manhã sem necessariamente prestar atenção em sua refeição. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em um ponto indefinido, e sua mente definitivamente não estava ali. "Susana..."

As lembranças do último sonho ocupavam seus pensamentos totalmente, mas Caspian tentava não se concentrar demais neles, o que acabaria gerando em seu corpo reações visíveis e inconvenientes, e aquele definitivamente não era o melhor momento.

Então, os enigmas apresentados nas últimas noites tornaram-se o foco de suas divagações. Sonhos indiscutivelmente reais, lembranças anormalmente nítidas, a sensação de realmente ter estado com Susana, o rasgo em sua camisa... Ele não estava louco, algo estava acontecendo e ele precisava descobrir o quê. Mais que isso, ele precisava fazer algo a respeito. Caso contrário, se ele ainda não estava louco, sem dúvidas ficaria.

Cada vez mais, Caspian tinha certeza de que sua sanidade dependia da presença de Susana em sua vida. Como ele poderia viver sem contemplar aqueles lindos olhos azuis, aquelas duas safiras que iluminaram a sua existência durante tão pouco tempo? E como ele poderia viver sem ouvir aquela voz doce e melodiosa que sempre aquecia o seu coração? E como ele poderia viver sem tocar aquela pele aveludada e sem beijar aqueles lábios macios e que se encaixavam tão perfeitamente aos dele?

Não, ele simplesmente não poderia. Ele mal aguentou aquele ano inteiro longe de Susana, e agora essa tarefa se tornava cada vez mais impossível, já que agora aqueles sonhos reavivavam intensamente suas memórias e o faziam desejar ardentemente estar com ela outra vez...

- Alteza?

A voz de uma das criadas do castelo tirou Caspian de seus devaneios e o despertou para a realidade.

- Sim?

- Os lordes do conselho já estão prontos para a reunião.

- Obrigado, Maertge.

Caspian levantou-se, respirou fundo e se dirigiu para o salão do conselho. Aquele era o primeiro de seus compromissos naquele dia, que na verdade não eram muitos, mas provavelmente o aborreceriam bastante. Algo lhe dizia que o assunto da reunião tinha a ver com os demais compromissos marcados para as próximas horas. Aquilo estava começando a passar dos limites, e Caspian não sabia até que ponto ele permitiria tamanha intromissão em sua vida pessoal. O dia estava apenas começando...

* * *

Depois de passar boa parte da tarde conversando com seus irmãos e com o Professor Kirke, Susana decidiu que queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Pegou um livro e um cesto com algumas frutas e sentou-se embaixo de uma das árvores do vasto jardim. A temperatura era agradável, o ar era fresco, e não havia muito barulho além dos sons dos pássaros e o balançar das copas das árvores.

O livro na verdade mal fora folheado. Susana o manteve aberto em suas mãos, mas seus olhos estavam longe de prestar atenção naquelas páginas. Seus pensamentos se resumiam em uma única palavra, em um único nome. Caspian.

Susana fechou os olhos e o sonho da última noite voltou à sua mente. E ela se lembrava daqueles momentos como se eles realmente tivessem acontecido, visto que as sensações foram incrivelmente nítidas para um simples sonho.

Agora Susana já não pensava na questão moral. Aquilo havia sido um sonho, isso era fato, e em sonhos todos somos livres para agir conforme os nossos desejos. Logo ela não se sentia mais culpada por ter desejado que aquela noite tivesse sido completa. Como teria sido?

Ao se lembrar de tudo o que acontecera no sonho – e de imaginar o que _não_ acontecera –, Susana deu um longo suspiro. Era muito cruel ter aquele tipo de fantasia e depois acordar e descobrir que nada fora real. Aquele Caspian não era real. Mas ela queria que sua realidade fosse outra.

Se lhe tivesse sido oferecida a opção de permanecer em Nárnia para sempre, ela teria aceitado. Se lhe tivesse sido oferecida a chance de ficar ao lado de Caspian para sempre, ela a teria agarrado com todas as forças. Mas nada disso aconteceu, e agora tudo o que ela podia fazer era imaginar. Imaginar como teria sido se ela tivesse ficado em Nárnia, com Caspian. Quem sabe ela tivesse se tornado rainha de Nárnia novamente, mas dessa vez como esposa do rei. Esse era o seu maior desejo.

Seus devaneios eram tantos que Susana mal percebeu a aproximação de seu irmão mais velho.

- Su?

- Hum... Oi, Pedro...

- Podemos conversar um pouco?

- Sim, claro...

Pedro sentou-se ao lado da irmã.

- Você tem estado distante...

Susana nada respondeu.

- Estou preocupado com você, mana...

- Eu estou bem, Pedro...

- Tem certeza?

Susana queria dizer a verdade a Pedro, dizer que estava triste por ter deixado Nárnia e mais ainda por ter deixado Caspian, mas não tinha certeza se deveria dizer isso a ele.

- Você ainda pensa em Caspian, não é?

Susana o olhou surpresa e mais uma vez não respondeu.

- Bom, se não quiser falar sobre isso tudo bem, desculpe me intrometer desse jeito...

- Não, Pedro, está tudo bem... Você tem razão... – Susana fez uma pequena pausa e depois continuou – Pedro, você não ficou bravo quando eu beijei Caspian, ficou?

- Olha, tive minhas desavenças com Caspian no início, mas depois tudo ficou bem entre nós. Eu já havia percebido que algo estava acontecendo ou prestes a acontecer entre vocês dois, mas isso sinceramente não me incomodou. O que me preocupava era o fato de não sabermos até quando ficaríamos em Nárnia e que tipo de sofrimento isso traria para você. Já sofremos tanto da primeira vez que voltamos, e daquela vez nós nem tínhamos nenhuma ligação sentimental mais profunda com ninguém... Eu não sabia como teria sido se tivéssemos nos apaixonado por alguém.

- Bom, agora eu sei...

Pedro olhou para a irmã com compaixão. Ele sofria ao vê-la sofrer, e se ele pudesse fazer algo para fazê-la feliz novamente, ele faria.

- Pedro... Não sei por que isso foi acontecer... Teria sido tão mais fácil se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por ele, mas nós infelizmente não mandamos nos nossos sentimentos. Achei que a distância fosse curar o meu coração, mas um mês se passou e o resultado foi que eu gosto cada vez mais dele, penso cada vez mais nele e sinto cada vez mais a falta dele... Pedro, não sei o que fazer...

Nesse momento, os olhos de Susana se encheram de lágrimas, o que fez Pedro a abraçar, tentando dar algum conforto à irmã.

- Eu queria tanto poder ajudar você...

- Eu sei, mano, eu sei... Mas não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. Talvez não tenha passado tempo suficiente ainda, não é mesmo? – disse ela, sorrindo tristemente, tentando sem sucesso acreditar nas próprias palavras.

- Sim, Su, talvez seja isso... Vamos esperar. Tudo vai dar certo... – completou Pedro, afagando os cabelos de sua irmã.

* * *

Era fim de tarde e Caspian já cumprira todos os seus compromissos do dia. Aliás, o que ele mais queria era se ver livre deles, já que praticamente todos estavam relacionados a um assunto que ele tentava ao máximo evitar: casamento. Já há alguns meses ele era surpreendido por visitas de governantes de outros reinos, interessados em estabelecer alianças com Nárnia através do casamento com suas filhas, e isso não o estava agradando nada.

Caspian deixava claro que ainda não estava interessado em se casar, mas os lordes de seu conselho, principalmente os que representavam o povo telmarino, o pressionavam irritantemente. "Nárnia precisa de um herdeiro", disse um deles. "Seu povo espera que o rei o presenteie com um herdeiro, Alteza, e há inúmeras chances politicamente favoráveis se aproximando", disse outro, se referindo às visitas marcadas de alguns governantes de terras vizinhas.

Mas aquilo tudo ia contra a sua natureza. Para os lordes telmarinos, um casamento representava alianças entre povos, jogos de interesses meramente políticos, enquanto para Caspian representava a concretização do amor entre duas pessoas. Será que ser rei tirava dele o direito de se casar por amor?

Caspian já amava alguém. Seu coração era de Susana e de ninguém mais. Mas, ainda que esse amor fosse impossível, ele jamais poderia se casar com uma pessoa quando seus sentimentos estavam tão intensamente acorrentados a outra. Não seria justo para nenhum dos dois lados.

O coração de Caspian estava apertado e ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Ele se sentia agoniado e tudo o que ele queria era fugir. Além disso, estava ansioso por algo que ele não sabia exatamente o que era, como se algo novo estivesse prestes a acontecer. Sua intuição dizia que ele deveria tomar uma atitude, mas qual?

Caspian tinha quase certeza de que aquela que habitava seus sonhos não era apenas um produto de sua imaginação, e sim a própria Susana. Mas o que ele deveria fazer com aquela informação, visto que era do conhecimento de todos que ela não voltaria a Nárnia?

Ele então teve um pensamento louco e logo o colocaria em prática. Caspian foi até seus aposentos, abriu a porta de seu guarda-roupa e tirou dela uma caixa, a caixa que guardava a trompa de Susana. Caspian pegou a trompa, passou seus dedos suavemente pelos detalhes entalhados no artefato e pôs-se a contemplá-lo.

Será que era muita tolice de sua parte achar que, se soprasse aquela trompa mais uma vez, ele conseguiria trazer Susana de volta? Ele precisava dela, mais do que nunca. Ela precisava salvá-lo. Salvá-lo de um matrimônio sem sentido (que logo, logo seus lordes tratariam de arranjar), salvá-lo da infelicidade eterna, salvá-lo da insanidade. Caspian não soube o que fazer de imediato, então pegou a trompa, guardou-a consigo e retirou-se do quarto.

Caspian foi em busca de Destro nos estábulos, preparou-o e logo partiu em disparada em direção à floresta. Ele estava ansioso, não sabendo ao certo pelo quê, e cavalgou sem destino definido através das florestas.

Caspian perdeu a noção do tempo e cavalgou por horas. De repente, chegou a um local que até então ele só tinha visto retratado nos livros sobre a história de Nárnia: o Ermo do Lampião. Caspian ficou surpreso por ter sido guiado até aquele local, que, segundo diziam as lendas, foi onde Lúcia conheceu o fauno Tumnus.

Isso significava que bem perto dali também ficava o local exato onde os Pevensies adentraram Nárnia pela primeira vez. O coração de Caspian foi tomado por uma estranha emoção. Algo o guiara até aquele local por alguma razão.

O Lampião, como sempre aceso magicamente, iluminava o local, auxiliado pela fraca luz do sol, que logo desapareceria no horizonte. Caspian olhava para ele pensativo quando, de repente, tomado por um impulso, pegou a trompa de Susana e a soprou. O som ecoou pela floresta, mas Caspian de alguma forma sabia que ninguém mais o ouviria além da pessoa a quem se destinava aquele chamado.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite e Susana não conseguia dormir. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser no sonho inacabado da última noite e em como aquela interação intensa com Caspian a fez sentir mais do que nunca a falta dele. Ela o amava tanto, mas não havia absolutamente nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Além disso, o fato de estarem novamente na casa do Professor Kirke trouxe de volta as lembranças da primeira vez em que estivera em Nárnia e de todos os anos em que reinou como rainha ao lado de seus irmãos. Susana sentiu uma vontade irresistível de ver novamente o guarda-roupa onde tudo começou.

A jovem levantou-se silenciosamente para não acordar Lúcia, que dormia profundamente na cama ao lado, e deixou o quarto. Depois de alguns minutos, Susana alcançou a sala vazia onde o guarda-roupa ainda permanecia. Susana fitou-o por alguns instantes, todas as lembranças voltando mais vividamente à sua mente.

Susana se aproximou, abriu a porta e encontrou a escuridão. Ela não acendera nenhuma luz nem pegara nenhuma vela, então sua visão mal conseguia identificar os casacos pendurados à sua frente. Seu olhar então se tornou vago, à medida que mergulhava nas lembranças daquela época tão feliz de sua vida.

Lembrou-se dos seus dias de glória em Cair Paravel, dos magníficos bailes narnianos, da presença constante de faunos, centauros, dríades e de todo tipo de seres mágicos que tornavam Nárnia uma terra mais que especial, de todo o respeito que conquistaram durante seu reinado, de toda a maturidade conquistada através dos anos...

Então, lembrou-se do dia da caçada ao cervo branco. Um dia como outro qualquer, em que ela e seus irmãos saíram em busca de aventura em seu tempo livre. E então, acidentalmente, encontraram o caminho de volta ao guarda-roupa. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao reviver a tristeza que experimentara nos dias que se seguiram ao seu retorno. Se ela pudesse ter escolhido, nunca teria deixado Nárnia. Mas, caso não tivesse retornado ao seu mundo, sua segunda visita a Nárnia, 1.300 anos depois, jamais teria acontecido e ela nunca teria conhecido Caspian.

Caspian... As lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Susana mais uma vez, e dessa vez mais intensamente. Tantas lembranças... Agora, tudo o que ela tinha eram lembranças. Ela nunca voltaria a Nárnia e nunca veria Caspian novamente, somente em seus sonhos.

Susana continuava imersa em pensamentos e lágrimas quando, de repente, ouviu ecoar dentro de sua mente um som que ela conhecia muito bem: o som de sua trompa mágica. Estaria ela sonhando acordada? Antes de conseguir chegar a alguma conclusão, Susana foi surpreendida por uma suave brisa em seu rosto. Uma brisa em um cômodo fechado? Susana olhou em volta e confirmou o que ela já havia percebido antes: todas as janelas estavam fechadas e simplesmente não havia como entrar brisa alguma.

Foi quando ela sentiu novamente e percebeu que a corrente de ar vinha do interior do guarda-roupa. Mas será que...? Seria possível que a passagem para Nárnia estava aberta para ela novamente? Mas Aslam não assegurou que nem ela nem Pedro jamais voltariam? O que estava acontecendo?

Mil pensamentos passaram pela mente de Susana numa velocidade alucinante. Por alguns instantes ela não soube o que fazer, nem o que pensar. Mas logo seu coração decidiu: Susana entrou no guarda-roupa, sem se preocupar em fechar a porta atrás de si, e avançou através dos casacos pendurados. A cada passo, ela podia sentir cada vez mais forte a brisa fresca que vinha do fundo do guarda-roupa.

Logo os casacos que a rodeavam deram lugar a galhos de árvores, e o silêncio da madrugada da casa do Professor Kirke foi substituído pelos sons noturnos da mata. O coração de Susana estava acelerado e ela mal pôde conter a alegria quando se viu em meio àquela floresta que ela conhecia tão bem.

- Não acredito... Não acredito! Estou de volta!


	6. Unbreak my heart

**Capítulo 6 – Unbreak my heart**

Quando Caspian se deu conta, já era tarde da noite. Ele estivera um bom tempo nos arredores do Ermo do Lampião, perdido em lembranças, e mal percebeu o tempo passar. Seu coração dizia que Susana apareceria ali em resposta ao seu chamado, mas as horas se passavam e nada.

A esperança aos poucos deu lugar a uma tristeza precipitada, e Caspian começou a duvidar da própria intuição. "Como sou tolo...", pensou Caspian. "O próprio Aslam disse que ela não voltaria, onde eu estava com a cabeça em acreditar que eu poderia reverter a palavra dele? Eu sou mesmo um tolo..."

Caspian montou novamente em Destro e tomou o caminho de volta ao castelo. Seu coração estava apertado, cheio de angústia. Tudo o que ele fez foi acreditando que poderia trazer Susana de volta, mas seus esforços foram em vão. Ela não voltaria. Talvez aqueles sonhos fossem uma espécie de esmola, algo com o qual ele teria que se contentar. O máximo de contato que ele teria com Susana seria daquele jeito, em sonhos. Nada mais do que sonhos.

Seu coração o levou até o Ermo do Lampião com que propósito? Caspian obedeceu a sua intuição e cavalgou quilômetros e quilômetros até lá. Ele seria capaz de atravessar toda a Nárnia, ou ir muito além, se ele pudesse chegar até Susana e trazê-la de volta. Mas tudo o que ele tinha eram intuições falhas e falsas esperanças.

Por quê? Por que tinha que ser desse jeito? Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele teria que seguir os conselhos dos lordes e se casar. Ele realmente precisava gerar um herdeiro, ele devia isso a Nárnia. Será que ele estava fadado a passar o resto da vida ao lado de alguém que ele não amava? Sim, porque Caspian não via nenhuma possibilidade de um dia conhecer alguma mulher que o fizesse esquecer Susana, alguém que pudesse superá-la em beleza, em delicadeza, em coragem, em determinação... Era simplesmente impossível.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Caspian enquanto ele cavalgava em Destro de volta ao castelo telmarino.

* * *

Susana mal podia acreditar que estava novamente em Nárnia, e dessa vez não era um sonho. Uma alegria indescritível a dominou e ela estava radiante pela possibilidade de rever Caspian, mas... E se tivesse passado tempo demais? Susana estremeceu com a ideia. Além disso, caso ela pudesse realmente se encontrar com Caspian, será que ele ainda corresponderia aos seus sentimentos?

Era noite também em Nárnia, e Susana simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Tanto Cair Paravel quanto o castelo de Caspian ficavam a uma boa distância dali, impossibilitando-a de tentar chegar a pé em pouco tempo. Susana caminhou alguns metros e logo chegou ao Ermo do Lampião.

Seu coração foi tomado por uma feliz nostalgia, ao se lembrar da primeira vez em que estivera naquele local. Susana aproximou-se dele e o tocou. Suas lembranças vieram com mais intensidade e ela revisitou-as durante alguns minutos, recordando-se do inverno que dominava Nárnia quando ela e seus irmãos chegaram ali pela primeira vez e de tudo o que eles enfrentaram até finalmente, com a ajuda de Aslam, derrotar a Feiticeira Branca.

De repente, Susana ouviu um som estranho. Algo se moveu nos arredores do Ermo. Ela imediatamente entrou em estado de alerta e manteve-se perto do Lampião, rodeando-o, olhando para todos os lados e tentando identificar o que se aproximava e de onde vinha.

O som se aproximava cada vez mais e, finalmente, uma criatura saiu das sombras. Um ser imenso, com asas e cabeça de águia e corpo de leão. Era um grifo. Mas não era um grifo qualquer, e logo Susana o reconheceria.

- Thera? Thera, é você??

- Rainha Susana? Rainha Susana! Quanta honra revê-la!

- Thera, minha amiga!

Susana correu em direção ao grifo – _uma _grifo, por sinal – e abraçou-o. Foi Thera quem transportara Susana até o castelo de Miraz no dia do fatídico ataque.

- Majestade, o que faz em Nárnia novamente? Aslam não disse que nem Sua Alteza nem o Grande Rei Pedro retornariam? Não que eu não esteja feliz com seu retorno, fico muito contente em revê-la!

- Também não sei o que está havendo, Thera. Eu também estou surpresa! Também acreditei nas palavras de Aslam, mas de repente a passagem para Nárnia se abriu novamente para mim. Eu inclusive ouvi o som de minha trompa mágica...

- Mas isso é fantástico! Sua Majestade veio sozinha?

- Sim, creio que sim... Thera, me diga uma coisa... Quanto tempo se passou desde a minha partida?

- Pouco mais de um ano, Alteza. Ouvi dizer que o tempo corre de outro modo em seu mundo, não é mesmo? Quanto tempo se passou para Sua Majestade?

- Apenas um mês...

- É difícil tentar entender... Apenas a Magia Profunda explica, não é mesmo?

- Tem razão... Thera... Me diga uma outra coisa...

- Pois não, Alteza.

Susana hesitou por um instante.

- Como está Caspian?

- Oh, o Rei Caspian está reinando magnificamente! Ele está se empenhando muito em ser um rei melhor do que os que o antecederam, e também para tentar honrar toda a ajuda que recebeu de Sua Alteza e de vossos irmãos.

- Fico muito feliz em saber disso, Thera!

Susana ficou pensativa por um momento. Muita coisa poderia mudar em um ano. Como será que Caspian a receberia? Como alguém por quem ele já tivera afeto ou apenas como uma das antigas rainhas de Nárnia? Será que Caspian ainda tinha sentimentos por ela ou será que seu coração já era de outra pessoa? Afinal, ele era rei agora, e como rei provavelmente ele era abordado por centenas de pretendentes... Ela sabia bem disso, pois já fora rainha um dia. Será que alguém já havia conseguido tocar seu coração? Ou pior, será que ele já estava casado com alguém? Susana teve medo de perguntar.

- Alteza?

Thera despertou Susana de seus devaneios e a trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Sim, Thera?

- O que pretende fazer agora?

- O que quer dizer?

- Para onde pretende ir? Não pode passar a noite aqui no Ermo do Lampião...

- Ah, claro... Bem, pouco antes de você chegar eu estava mesmo pensando no que eu faria... Seria impossível chegar ao castelo de Caspian a pé antes do amanhecer, nem a Cair Paravel... Não que fosse útil ir até lá, afinal está em ruínas, mas ainda penso naquele castelo como o meu lar em Nárnia...

- Entendo... Bom, então não precisa se preocupar mais, Alteza. Vamos, suba em mim e eu a levarei ao castelo do Rei Caspian. Tenho certeza de que ele ficará muito feliz ao vê-la!

- Sim, Thera, muito obrigada! – disse Susana, acomodando-se no dorso da grifo.

Thera levantou voo e rapidamente cruzou a floresta em direção ao castelo de Caspian. A ansiedade crescia no coração de Susana, mesclada a uma intensa felicidade por estar novamente naquele mundo que ela tanto amava. Susana admirava ora as estrelas, que iluminavam a noite de forma magnífica, ora as florestas e rios em seu contraste deslumbrante de formas e cores que, mesmo à noite, se faziam presentes.

***

Em poucos minutos, Thera e Susana atravessaram toda a floresta e chegaram a um descampado. Ao longe, surgia o grandioso castelo telmarino, o que fez o coração de Susana disparar. Ela estava a poucos minutos de ver Caspian novamente, e mais uma vez as dúvidas se repetiam em sua mente. Será que ele a esquecera em um ano? Ou melhor, será que ele realmente chegou a amá-la?

Ao chegar à entrada do castelo, Thera diminui a altura e a velocidade de seu voo para anunciar a chegada da Rainha Susana aos guardas, que rapidamente abriram passagem e transmitiram a novidade aos demais.

Já era quase madrugada e apenas a guarda real estava acordada, protegendo o castelo. Além deles, estavam de pé também alguns criados e o Doutor Cornelius, que preferiu esperar o retorno de Caspian.

Ele logo percebeu a agitação em torno da chegada de visitantes e dirigiu-se ao pátio da parte interna do castelo, onde Thera se preparava para aterrissar.

- Não acredito no que os meus olhos veem...

- Doutor Cornelius! – Susana exclamou com alegria, enquanto preparava-se para descer do dorso de Thera.

- Seja bem-vinda, Alteza!

- Muito obrigada, Dr. Cornelius, também fico muito feliz em vê-lo! Desculpe-me por chegar a essa hora da noite...

- Sua Majestade é sempre bem-vinda! Só é uma pena que o Rei Caspian não esteja aqui para recepcioná-la, ele ficaria muito contente!

- Onde ele está?

- Saiu com Destro um pouco antes do pôr do sol. Caspian aprecia cavalgar pelas florestas de Nárnia em seu tempo livre. Mas hoje ele está demorando mais do que o de costume... Mas acredito que já esteja a caminho.

- Entendo...

- Mas vamos entrar, vou pedir aos criados que preparem suas acomodações. Espero que Caspian não demore muito, ele ficará muito feliz ao encontrá-la.

Cornelius acompanhou Susana até um dos quartos de hóspedes, o mesmo que foi designado a ela na véspera de seu retorno a Londres. Ele estava diferente de quando ela o ocupara naquela ocasião, mas exatamente igual ao que ela vira da última vez que sonhara com Nárnia. Enquanto tentava em vão desvendar aquilo que definitivamente não era uma mera coincidência, Susana trocou seu roupão e sua camisola por um bonito vestido de modelagens telmarinas. Apesar da avançada hora da noite, ela não pretendia dormir enquanto Caspian não chegasse.

***

Depois de muitas horas de espera, Susana dava sinais claros de cansaço. Até quando ela teria que esperar para ver Caspian? Infelizmente, seu corpo sucumbia ao sono e seus olhos mal se mantinham abertos.

- Majestade, suas acomodações já estão prontas. Acho melhor Sua Alteza ir descansar, não sabemos se Caspian ainda vai demorar muito para chegar...

- Acho que o senhor tem razão, Doutor Cornelius... Eu queria muito estar acordada para receber Caspian, mas eu realmente não estou conseguindo me manter de pé...

- Vá, minha filha, amanhã cedo vocês se encontrarão e terão o dia todo para conversar. Vá, descanse.

- Sim... Com licença, senhor, e boa noite.

- Boa noite, Majestade.

Susana se retirou e tomou o caminho para o seu quarto. Ela mal conseguia controlar a ansiedade, mal podia esperar para ver Caspian, mas o cansaço a vencera. E era melhor encontrar Caspian bem-disposta no dia seguinte do que em frangalhos, como estava agora.

Antes de chegar ao corredor que levava aos quartos de hóspedes, Susana reconheceu o quarto principal, que era ocupado por Miraz e Prunaprismia antes de Caspian recuperar o trono. Será que Caspian ocupava aquele quarto agora?

Susana não se conteve: entrou no cômodo à procura de qualquer sinal de Caspian. Logo que entrou, não teve mais dúvidas. O cheiro característico do rapaz tomava conta do cômodo, e Susana mais uma vez não conseguiu se controlar, buscando qualquer coisa que a fizesse sentir mais concretamente a presença dele.

Susana aproximou-se da grande cama de Caspian e pegou um de seus travesseiros. De fato, o cheiro dele era muito mais forte ali, e esse fato a fez quase delirar. Susana sentou-se na cama enquanto envolvia o travesseiro com seus braços, mantendo-o na altura de seu rosto. Ela sentiu tanta falta daquele aroma... Caspian...

O sono e o cansaço a dominavam cada vez mais, e Susana nem percebeu quando sucumbiu a eles ainda na cama de Caspian, abraçada ao travesseiro dele.

* * *

Depois de várias horas de cavalgada, Caspian e Destro já se aproximavam do castelo. Caspian não deixou de pensar em Susana um só minuto e entregou-se de tal forma à frustração de não a ter encontrado e às lembranças dos momentos que tivera com ela que não notaria absolutamente nada do que acontecesse ao seu redor. Ele sequer percebeu o grifo que cruzou os céus, vários metros acima dele, em direção ao castelo, quando ainda atravessava a floresta.

Caspian finalmente chegou ao castelo e adentrou suas dependências em disparada, sem perceber a estranha agitação que havia entre os membros da guarda. Seguindo as ordens do Doutor Cornelius, nenhum deles abordou Caspian para contar a novidade. Cornelius achava melhor Caspian ver com seus próprios olhos, mas como àquela altura da noite Susana provavelmente já estava adormecida, o melhor era esperar pelo dia seguinte. Caspian decerto não conseguiria dormir de tanta ansiedade se soubesse que Susana estava tão perto dele.

Ao atravessar o pátio em direção à entrada principal, Caspian se deparou com seu tutor, que ainda o esperava acordado.

- Professor, ainda de pé? – perguntou Caspian enquanto desmontava.

- Você sabe que eu fico inquieto quando você sai para esses passeios noturnos... Por que demorou tanto desta vez?

- Bem, eu... perdi a hora... Cavalguei durante muito tempo, em busca de respostas... Mas foi em vão. Pelo menos conheci o famoso Ermo do Lampião.

- Você foi até lá?? – Cornelius estava surpreso, não só pela distância percorrida por Caspian, mas também pelo fato de ele não ter encontrado com Susana no caminho, já que estiveram tão perto um do outro. Certamente houve um pequeno desencontro. – De fato, o Ermo do Lampião é muito longe daqui...

- Sim... Mas estou de volta, agora pode descansar, professor...

Cornelius notou a melancolia na voz do rapaz, mas preferiu não fazer perguntas. Sabia que no dia seguinte todas as tristezas de Caspian teriam um doce e esperado fim.

- Tudo bem, descanse você também... boa noite.

- Boa noite, professor...

Dizendo isso, Caspian entrou no castelo e fez todo o caminho em direção ao seu quarto. Ao chegar lá, notou a porta entreaberta. Tinha certeza de tê-la fechado antes de sair... Porém, não se deteve muito nessa questão e entrou em seus aposentos, já em busca de roupas limpas para vestir depois do banho.

Após tomar um banho relaxante, Caspian deitou-se em sua cama e logo notou um cheiro diferente em seu travesseiro. Cheiro esse que ele conhecia muito bem e que não esquecera, mesmo o tendo sentido tão poucas vezes e mesmo estando distante dele há mais de um ano – pelo menos no mundo "real", já que em seus sonhos com Susana esse aroma sempre se fazia presente. Era inebriante e inconfundível, mas... o que estaria ele fazendo em seu travesseiro?

"Só posso estar ficando louco...", pensou Caspian. Seu coração dizia que ele a encontraria no Ermo do Lampião naquele dia, mas isso não aconteceu. Será que a frustração fez sua imaginação trabalhar mais do que deveria? Será que seus sentidos estavam pregando uma peça nele?

O fato é que ele continuava sentindo a presença de Susana em seu travesseiro e, fruto de sua imaginação ou não, ele aproveitaria aquele momento. Caspian abraçou-se nele e começou a se lembrar de todos os momentos que tivera com Susana, tanto os "reais" quanto os encontros em sonhos.

Será que ele sonharia com ela novamente? Sem dúvida ele desejava isso ardentemente. Mas o que ele mais queria era poder tê-la em seus braços em carne e osso, e não apenas em ilusões. Mas isso parecia cada vez mais impossível. Será que ele realmente teria que se conformar e passar o resto da vida lamentando a ausência do amor da sua vida?

A mente de Caspian trabalhava tão intensamente que ele não conseguia relaxar o suficiente a ponto de conseguir dormir. Pensamentos, lembranças e sentimentos iam e vinham num ritmo incessante. A certa hora, Caspian desistiu de dormir e decidiu tomar um ar fresco. E não poderia ir a outro lugar senão aquele em que ocorrera um de seus momentos mais especiais – embora inacabado – com Susana: a sacada que foi palco do "quase" primeiro beijo do casal e da "quase" declaração de amor de Caspian.

À medida que Caspian atravessava os corredores em direção ao grande salão de festas, mais ele sentia a presença de Susana. Era incrível como a simples aproximação daquele local tornava suas memórias tão reais... Certamente sua mente já estava estimulada pela sensação do cheiro de Susana no travesseiro, que provavelmente também era produto de sua imaginação fértil.

Caspian chegou ao salão e atravessou-o de ponta a ponta, em direção à sacada. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais aumentava a sensação de que Susana estaria ali, esperando por ele. A ansiedade crescia no coração de Caspian, e também o medo do sofrimento iminente – ele certamente se decepcionaria ao chegar à sacada e constatar a ausência dela.

E então, ao dar mais um passo, aquele que deu a ele ampla visão do que havia além das grandes portas da sacada, Caspian sentiu sua respiração fugir. Seu coração disparou ao notar a figura feminina que estava de costas para ele, recostada sobre o muro da sacada. Seus cabelos balançavam com o vento, assim como o tecido de seu vestido, que se moldava ao corpo, revelando as curvas que Caspian tanto queria percorrer com suas mãos.

Caspian deu mais um passo, atraído por aquela visão. Seria mais uma ilusão? Aquele anjo viera para selar sua insanidade definitivamente? Não, não podia ser. Só podia ser ela. Seu coração dizia que era ela. Seu chamado funcionara, afinal. Mas ele ainda precisava de uma confirmação e, então, tomou coragem para dirigir-lhe a palavra.

- Por favor, me diga que isso não é um sonho... Se for, não vou suportar acordar novamente...

Caspian a viu virar-se lentamente para ele, hesitante, e seus olhos finalmente se encontraram com os dela. E então aquelas duas safiras brilhantes e cristalinas iluminaram sua alma e fizeram seu coração tornar-se inteiro novamente.

* * *

**Desculpem-me pela demora, mas esse capítulo foi realmente difícil de escrever. Milhares de ideias conflitantes surgiram na minha cabeça, e até eu me decidir por uma foi um custo!!! Prometo não demorar tanto para postar o próximo... =P**

**Não sei se deu pra perceber, mas, na parte em que Susana chega ao Ermo do Lampião e encontra Thera, tentei fazer uma analogia à cena que antecede o primeiro encontro de Lúcia com o Sr. Tumnus. Acho que não consegui transformar em palavras exatamente o que eu imaginei, mas juro que eu tentei... rs**

**Agradecimentos à Jennyp Zero e à carol cardinal pelos reviews. Muito obrigada pelo incentivo! ^^**


	7. Nothing else matters

**Aqui está mais um capítulo de When it's Love. Hope you like it! =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Nothing else matters**

Depois de ter adormecido no quarto de Caspian e ficado lá por algum tempo, Susana acordara num rompante e notara o quão inconveniente e embaraçoso seria se Caspian a surpreendesse ali. Parecia que ela havia dormido por horas, mas seu sono não durara mais do que poucos minutos. Ela logo se levantara, saindo rapidamente do quarto de Caspian e indo para o seu. Mas então percebera que o sono fugira-lhe completamente.

Agora ali estava ela, tomando o ar fresco da noite e contemplando as estrelas, imersa em pensamentos. Suas pernas a conduziram até aquela sacada, a mesma para onde Caspian a levara durante o baile de coroação. Além daquele doce momento, que fora interrompido inconvenientemente, aquele local também trazia as lembranças do terceiro e último sonho que tivera com Caspian, sonho este que, ironicamente, também havia sido interrompido antes de seu fim.

Ao lembrar-se daquele sonho, Susana estremeceu. Ela nunca tivera uma experiência tão ousada em toda a sua vida, nem nada perto daquilo, uma vez que ela nunca havia se relacionado com nenhum rapaz – e mesmo se tivesse, jamais teria chegado àquele ponto, já que ela nunca se permitiria tal comportamento, a não ser que estivesse casada.

Porém, aquele sonho deu a ela liberdade para agir de acordo com seus desejos mais íntimos. E ela sem dúvida desejava se entregar de corpo, alma e coração a Caspian, desejo esse que nasceu, cresceu e se consolidou ao longo daqueles três sonhos, que permitiram a ela interagir com Caspian de uma forma que não fora possível quando estiveram de fato juntos em Nárnia.

Aqueles sonhos foram tão reais, tão concretos, que as sensações e os sentimentos despertados permaneciam mesmo quando ela estava acordada. Dessa forma, Susana não sabia se seria capaz de se controlar na presença de Caspian ou se sucumbiria aos seus desejos por ele. Isso na hipótese de ele corresponder aos seus sentimentos e agir de acordo com eles.

O medo de Caspian estar casado ou comprometido já havia se esvaído. Provavelmente Doutor Cornelius teria mencionado algo a respeito se esse fosse o caso, mas, pelo contrário, ele foi bastante enfático ao dizer – duas vezes – que Caspian ficaria muito feliz ao vê-la. Agora seu coração estava tranquilo e cheio de esperanças.

Susana estava imersa em seus pensamentos quando, de repente, ouviu sons de passos vindos de dentro do salão. Seu coração começou a acelerar e ele lhe dizia que sua espera estava a poucos instantes do fim. Seu sexto sentido dizia que era Caspian quem se aproximava, e então Susana respirou profundamente, tentando manter o fôlego que começava a lhe faltar.

Então os passos pararam e deviam estar bem próximos, poucos metros atrás dela, talvez. Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram, e a única coisa que ela ouvia era uma respiração, que parecia tão nervosa e hesitante quanto a dela. Foi quando ela finalmente ouviu sua voz...

- Por favor, me diga que isso não é um sonho... Se for, não vou suportar acordar novamente...

Susana ouviu aquelas palavras e uma sensação cálida e reconfortante dominou todo o seu ser. As palavras não eram "eu te amo", mas surtiram praticamente o mesmo efeito. Susana tomou fôlego mais uma vez e virou-se lentamente para trás, preparando-se para ver aquele que tomou conta de seu coração, de seus sonhos e de seus desejos.

Seus olhos finalmente se encontraram com os dele, e ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Todas as palavras lhe fugiram e tudo o que ela queria era se atirar nos braços dele. Mas Susana conseguiu se controlar e encontrar as palavras certas para aquele momento.

- Caspian... Não é um sonho... Se fosse, eu também não suportaria... Não dessa vez...

- Susana... Era você, não era? Nos meus sonhos? – perguntou ele, dando mais um passo à frente.

Susana imediatamente soube do que Caspian estava falando, e então tudo fez sentido. De alguma forma estranha e mágica, eles se encontraram em sonhos.

- Sim...

Caspian aproximou-se mais ainda até que suas mãos alcançaram o rosto de Susana.

- Mas agora não é um sonho, você está aqui, de verdade... – disse ele, com um sorriso sincero e emocionado nascendo em seus lábios, enquanto acariciava ternamente o rosto e os cabelos de Susana.

- Caspian... Senti tanto a sua falta... – disse ela, com a voz trêmula de emoção.

- Eu também, minha rainha... – dizendo isso, Caspian extinguiu o espaço que ainda havia entre eles, olhando-a nos olhos, e lentamente aproximou seu rosto do dela.

Susana fechou os olhos e logo sentiu os lábios quentes e macios de Caspian nos seus, e aquele beijo teve um gosto todo especial. Apesar dos inúmeros beijos que trocaram durante os sonhos, aquele tinha um sabor diferente, pois era de fato real.

Caspian aprofundou o beijo enquanto seus braços envolviam a cintura de Susana. As mãos dela agarravam-se aos seus cabelos suavemente, à medida que ela retribuía o beijo com todo o seu coração.

Naquele momento, era como se todo o mundo ao redor deles tivesse deixado de existir e só houvesse eles dois. Nada mais importava. Os sentimentos que preenchiam seus corações eram os mais sublimes e afastaram todo o sofrimento que até então os atormentava.

Depois de um longo e apaixonado momento, interromperam o beijo. Precisavam não só recuperar o fôlego, mas também tornar reais aquelas palavras que, até então, apenas em sonhos foram ditas.

- Susana... Eu te amo... – Caspian disse baixinho, sua voz mal escondia toda a emoção que ele sentia.

Os olhos de Susana brilharam de felicidade e um largo sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

- Eu também te amo, Caspian... Eu tive tanto medo... Medo de nunca mais ver você, medo de enlouquecer de tanta tristeza...

- Ssshhhh... – Caspian tocou seus lábios suavemente com seus dedos, sorrindo – Isso agora é passado... Estamos juntos e eu não vou deixar você ir embora nunca mais... Eu não trouxe você de volta para deixá-la partir novamente...

- Caspian... Minha trompa mágica... Foi você, não foi?

- Sim...

- Oh, Caspian... – Susana o abraçou novamente, emocionada – Como você sabia que poderia me trazer de volta soprando minha trompa outra vez?

- Na verdade eu não sabia... Mas eu precisava tentar, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa... Eu me lembrava das palavras de Aslam, mas ao mesmo tempo havia aqueles sonhos... Susana, desde o início suspeitei que eles não eram simples sonhos, mas pra mim não fazia sentido poder me encontrar com você neles sem nenhum motivo aparente... O destino não poderia ser tão cruel a ponto de permitir nossos encontros, que traziam sensações tão reais, tão intensas, para depois nos fazer acordar e sofrer com a realidade... Não fazia sentido...

- Você soube desde o início... Eu sempre fui tão cética e racional que sequer suspeitei que aquele que eu via em meus sonhos era realmente você... Bom, eu notei que havia algo de diferente neles, mas acho que eu não quis criar esperanças... Eu não queria me decepcionar...

- Eu não a culpo, meu amor... Não havia como ter esperanças de voltar depois do que Aslam disse. Mas ainda sim eu acreditei que seria possível, acreditei na magia daqueles sonhos. Pra mim eles significavam que uma esperança havia surgido, e eu só precisava achar o caminho... e isso me deu coragem para tentar trazê-la de volta.

- Obrigada... Obrigada por me trazer de volta, obrigada por curar o meu coração...

Em resposta, Caspian tomou os lábios de Susana nos seus mais uma vez, mergulhando em mais um beijo cálido e apaixonado. Beijaram-se longamente, enquanto ternas carícias tornavam o momento ainda mais romântico. Caspian sentiu uma chama começar a crescer em seu corpo e lentamente preencher sua mente com as lembranças daquele sonho inacabado. Caspian então interrompeu o beijo delicadamente, tentando frear seus próprios impulsos.

- Você está cansada? – perguntou ele, criando um pretexto para fazê-la se recolher aos seus aposentos.

- Um pouco...

- Vá descansar então, meu amor... – disse Caspian, relutante. O que ele queria realmente era não ter que se despedir dela nunca mais, nem mesmo para dormir, mas ele sabia que logo perderia o controle se aquele momento entre os dois continuasse – Não tenho compromissos agendados para amanhã, poderemos passar o dia juntos. Temos muito o que conversar...

- Sim, você tem razão... – respondeu Susana, já com uma ponta de angústia no coração por ter que se separar novamente de Caspian, ainda que por poucas horas – Você também parece cansado...

- Sim, estou... Venha, vou acompanhá-la até seu quarto. Onde você está acomodada?

- No mesmo quarto que ocupei da última vez...

- Então vamos...

* * *

Enquanto acompanhava Susana ao longo de todo o caminho até a ala dos quartos, sua mente não deixou de trabalhar um só segundo. A verdade é que ele não queria ter que se despedir dela... Mas logo se deu conta do quão inconveniente seria sequer demonstrar seu desejo de passar a noite com ela. Eles já haviam tido momentos extremamente íntimos juntos, mas fora num sonho e naquela ocasião eles experimentaram um estado alterado de consciência, um estado em que eram dominados exclusivamente por seus desejos interiores, sem barreiras morais para lhes dar limites. Mas no mundo real aquelas barreiras existiam, e ele nunca seria capaz de desrespeitá-las.

Em sua criação, Caspian aprendeu a respeitar as mulheres e a valorizar suas virtudes e sua honra. Ele jamais passaria dos limites, a não ser que fosse o desejo de Susana também e ela o demonstrasse primeiro. Ele sabia que ela também o queria, prova disso fora toda a paixão com a qual ela quis se entregar a ele naquele sonho. Mas, mais uma vez, Caspian chegou ao mesmo ponto: fora um sonho. Ainda que ela o desejasse, agora havia os valores morais que ela sem dúvidas carregava.

A verdade é que ele não tinha como adivinhar o que se passava na mente dela. Talvez ela colocasse o amor que havia entre eles acima de sua honra e quisesse se entregar a Caspian tanto quanto ele queria – na verdade, na opinião dele, isso não significaria nenhuma desonra, já que o amor que os unia era puro e verdadeiro. Mas talvez ela preferisse se resguardar – e isso sem dúvida era um direito dela – e não encarasse muito bem tamanho desrespeito da parte dele. E então ele jamais se perdoaria se tal atrevimento a magoasse.

Ao parar em frente à porta do quarto dela, Caspian fitou-a por longos segundos, seus olhos suplicavam a companhia dela. Mas então ele finalmente decidiu deixá-la.

- Boa noite, minha querida... – disse ele, hesitante – Durma bem...

Susana, por sua vez, sofria um conflito parecido. Seu coração estava tão cheio de amor por Caspian que ela sentia que iria explodir caso não o extravasasse, e a última coisa que ela queria naquele momento era experimentar a ausência dele novamente. Ela queria ficar com ele por toda a noite, não queria deixá-lo ir. Seu coração precisava dele, seu corpo precisava dele... Ela sofreu tanto, chorou tanto por estar longe dele, e agora ela estava ali, em Nárnia, com Caspian ao alcance de suas mãos.

Um dilema assolava seu coração: pedir ou não que Caspian ficasse com ela aquela noite? Ela desejava a companhia dele, queria dormir abraçada a ele, sentindo seu calor e as batidas de seu coração... Mas certamente não era só isso o que ela teria. Sem dúvida uma noite juntos resultaria em muito mais... Se Susana realmente pretendia pedir a Caspian que ficasse com ela, ela deveria estar preparada para as consequências... Susana então se lembrou do último sonho e de toda a falta de pudor que ela demonstrara. Aquilo havia sido um sonho, mas agora não era. Ela estava bem acordada e plenamente consciente de seus atos. O que Caspian pensaria dela agora...?

- Boa noite, meu amor... – respondeu Susana, ainda hesitante, incapaz de se decidir.

Susana sentiu as mãos de Caspian segurarem seu rosto delicadamente, enquanto lhe dava um carinhoso beijo de boa noite. Depois o viu virar-se e começar a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto. Nesse momento, ela se deu conta de que não suportaria passar horas tão longas longe dele, por mais dramático que isso pudesse parecer. E logo se convenceu de que Caspian jamais teria pensamentos superficiais em relação a ela. Ele entenderia que sua ousadia nada tinha a ver com leviandade, mas sim com o amor profundo que ela sentia por ele. Então, numa onda de coragem, ela correu atrás dele e segurou sua mão.

- Caspian... Não vá...

- Susana...?

- Fique comigo... Por favor...

- Você... tem certeza...?

Susana aproximou-se devagar e beijou os lábios de Caspian, abandonando-os em seguida.

- Tenho... – disse ela num sussurro, enquanto seus olhos suplicantes fitavam os dele – ... Por favor, fique comigo...

Caspian não resistiu àquele apelo e beijou Susana novamente, enquanto seus braços a envolviam. Susana retribuiu o beijo, que logo se tornou ardente e incontrolável, e começou a puxá-lo de volta em direção ao seu quarto, sem nunca abandonar seus lábios. Ao chegar à porta, teve um pouco de dificuldade para encontrar a maçaneta, já que mantinha seus olhos fechados, concentrando-se no beijo, mas logo obteve sucesso e conseguiu abri-la. Em seguida, puxou Caspian para dentro, agarrando-o pela gola da camisa, e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Caspian mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Era como se Susana tivesse lido seus pensamentos e respondido a todas as suas dúvidas. Seu coração assumia um ritmo alucinado e uma ansiedade gostosa o dominava. Mas ele ainda precisava ter certeza do que estava acontecendo. Então Caspian interrompeu o beijo, recuperando o fôlego, e fixou seus olhos nos de Susana.

- Susana... Você sabe o que está prestes a acontecer, não sabe? – perguntou Caspian, imediatamente lembrando-se de já ter dito aquelas palavras antes.

- Acho que já tivemos essa conversa... – disse Susana, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Acho que sim... – disse ele, sorrindo também, de um modo um tanto malicioso.

- Então acho que já sabe a minha resposta...

Nenhuma outra palavra foi necessária. Caspian puxou Susana contra si, segurando firmemente sua cintura enquanto seus lábios se uniam aos dela num beijo ardente. O desejo por ela agora comandava suas ações e apagava de sua mente tudo que não fosse ela. Aquela mulher era dona do seu coração e da sua alma, e a necessidade de se entregar a ela era insuportável e incontrolável. Seu corpo gritava pelo dela, e suas mãos queimavam de desejo de tocá-la, de acariciá-la, de satisfazê-la...

Enquanto a beijava, as mãos de Caspian vagavam pela cintura de Susana e ao longo de suas costas, provocando nela uma onda de eletricidade. Susana se sentia fraca nos braços dele, como se ela fosse incapaz de escapar de seus beijos e de suas carícias – não que ela quisesse, é claro. O que ela mais queria era pertencer a ele definitiva e irrevogavelmente, de um modo que nada nunca pudesse separá-los.

Caspian interrompeu o beijo e virou Susana lentamente de costas para ele, enquanto dava breves beijos em seu pescoço. Ele afastou os cabelos dela, que cobriam as costas de seu vestido, e começou a desamarrar os laços um por um, enquanto continuava a beijar e mordiscar de leve seu pescoço e seu ombro.

Nesse momento, Susana sentiu borboletas voarem freneticamente em seu estômago, fazendo-a perder o fôlego ao imaginar o que a esperava. Pela respiração dele, pelo modo como os lábios dele exploravam sua pele e pela intensidade com a qual as mãos dele a tocavam, ela podia sentir que Caspian ardia de desejo de possuí-la. Agora ele a despia lentamente, saboreando com seus lábios quentes cada centímetro revelado da pele de Susana, fazendo-a estremer da cabeça aos pés.

Caspian terminou de desatar todos os laços do vestido de Susana e começou a deslizá-lo para baixo, desnudando seus ombros, seus braços, até que o vestido caiu aos seus pés. Susana continuava de costas para ele, olhos fechados, sua respiração rápida denunciando sua ansiedade. Então Caspian a abraçou por trás, passando os braços ao redor de sua fina cintura, enquanto mordiscava sua orelha. Ele então começou a acariciar seus quadris, depois sua barriga, e então suas mãos foram subindo, até alcançarem os seios nus de Susana. Caspian ficou admirado e ainda mais excitado ao sentir aquela pele macia e aveludada e ao notar que eles cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos.

A respiração de Susana acelerou-se ainda mais àquele toque, e ela deixou escapar um gemido de prazer quando Caspian começou a acariciar seus seios, apertando-os gentilmente entre seus dedos enquanto os lábios úmidos dele alternavam-se entre o lóbulo de sua orelha e seu pescoço. Susana gemeu ainda mais quando Caspian colocou mais força em suas mãos, segurando os seios dela com mais firmeza. Seu corpo queimava a cada toque de Caspian e o desejo de senti-lo dentro dela tornava-se desesperador.

Susana levou sua mão esquerda até a mão esquerda de Caspian e pressionou-a mais contra seu seio, enquanto sua outra mão foi em direção ao rosto do rapaz, ao mesmo tempo em que virava seu próprio rosto para ele. Seus lábios se encontraram num beijo urgente e cheio de desejo. Caspian tornou aquele momento ainda mais ardente ao descer sua mão direita ao longo da barriga de Susana, passando pelo seu umbigo, e descendo ainda mais. Caspian a tocou intimamente e começou a acariciá-la por cima da calcinha, estimulando-a e fazendo-a ofegar.

Depois de algum tempo, Caspian colocou sua mão por dentro da peça de roupa e seus dedos começaram a explorar melhor a feminilidade de Susana, percebendo-a quente e úmida e recebendo gemidos intensos em resposta. Depois de inúmeras carícias e gemidos ofegantes, Caspian resolveu se livrar de vez da calcinha de Susana, a única peça que restava nela. Em seguida, ele a virou de frente para ele e a envolveu em seus braços enquanto voltava a beijá-la loucamente.

Susana retribuía o beijo com paixão, enquanto agarrava a barra da camisa de Caspian e começava a puxá-la para cima, ávida pelo contato entre sua pele e a dele. Susana quebrou o beijo para terminar de retirar a peça de roupa e, em seguida, começou a explorar o peito dele com seus lábios, beijando-o, mordiscando-o, saboreando-o. Ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos trabalhavam na calça dele, ora afrouxando o nó que a prendia, ora acariciando, por cima do tecido, a masculinidade de Caspian, rígida e pulsante, fazendo-o gemer. Aquele contato fez aumentar devastadoramente o seu próprio desejo, e cada vez que suas mãos percorriam toda a extensão do membro de Caspian, mais seu próprio corpo latejava de excitação.

Caspian não pôde aguentar mais e logo se livrou do restante de suas roupas, tomando Susana em seus braços em seguida e carregando-a para a cama. Ele não podia esperar mais nem um segundo que fosse, ou morreria. Susana o enlouquecia e dominava seus sentidos e suas vontades. Caspian se sentia aprisionado por ela, mas era um aprisionamento doce, irresistível e delicioso.

Quando Susana se deu conta, já estava entre os lençóis macios de sua cama e com o corpo nu e ardente de Caspian sobre o seu. Ela sentiu quando os joelhos de Caspian colocaram-se entre suas pernas, tentando separá-las para ele próprio se posicionar entre elas, e resolveu facilitar a tarefa para ele: afastou suas pernas e encaixou-as ao redor da cintura de Caspian, ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava mais para si, ansiosa por unir-se a ele.

O casal entregou-se a um beijo apaixonado e intenso, enquanto o jovem rei preparava-se para consumar seu amor pela bela e gentil rainha. Em seguida, interromperam o beijo para tentar recuperar o fôlego, que logo seria muito necessário. Caspian fitava Susana intensamente, e seus olhos refletiam amor, desejo e devoção.

- Eu te amo... – disse ele, num sussurro quase inaudível.

- Eu também te amo... – disse ela baixinho, enquanto suas mãos alcançavam os cabelos dele, acariciando-os ao entrelaçar seus dedos a eles – ... e quero ser sua... me faça sua, Caspian...

Diante daquele pedido explícito, Caspian não pôde resistir mais: com um movimento suave, começou a penetrar Susana, enquanto seus lábios se concentravam no ponto mais sensível do pescoço dela, saboreando sua pele. Caspian logo sentiu uma pequena resistência, a fina barreira que marcava a virgindade da jovem. Caspian suavizou um pouco seu movimento, mas foi em frente, forçando lentamente a passagem.

Quando a barreira se rompeu, Susana arfou, o que alarmou um pouco Caspian. Ele então a fitou novamente para examinar-lhe a expressão, preocupado com a possibilidade de tê-la machucado, mas o que viu o fez ter certeza de que não lhe causara nenhuma dor. Susana continuava ofegante, e seu rosto, extremamente corado, fez o coração de Caspian ser mais uma vez arrebatado por aquela beleza devastadora. Seus olhos brilhavam, transbordando de desejo, e suplicavam que ele continuasse.

O coração de Susana batia freneticamente, e as borboletas em seu estômago ficaram ainda mais enlouquecidas quando Caspian começou a se mover sobre ela, entrando e saindo de seu corpo repetidas vezes, fazendo-a perder a linha de raciocínio e lançando-a num turbilhão de sensações, que se espalhavam em ondas por todas as suas células a cada investida.

Tudo o que se ouvia no quarto naquele instante eram os gemidos ofegantes dos dois. Susana movia-se no mesmo ritmo que Caspian, enquanto suas mãos se seguravam firmemente às costas do rapaz. Aquilo era totalmente novo para ela, e ela nunca imaginou que pudesse existir tamanho êxtase. Como era delicioso sentir o corpo de Caspian no seu... Seu membro a preenchia tão profundamente que ela estava a ponto de enlouquecer, um prazer tão intenso que ela queria que ele não parasse nunca mais.

Caspian também experimentava sensações inéditas para ele. Ele nunca fizera amor antes, mas a falta de experiência não parecia ser um problema. Ele amava Susana, desejava-a intensamente e sabia exatamente o que fazer. Caspian movia-se gentilmente, tentando aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento e proporcionar a Susana tanto prazer quanto ele próprio estava sentindo. Seus corpos se encaixavam tão perfeitamente que parecia que haviam sido esculpidos especialmente um para o outro.

Depois de algum tempo, Caspian começou a acelerar instintivamente seus movimentos até assumirem um ritmo enlouquecedor, fazendo os gemidos ecoarem cada vez mais alto. Caspian ergueu um pouco o corpo e apoiou seus braços esticados na cama, um pouco acima dos ombros de Susana, o que permitiu a ele maior controle de seus movimentos. Susana, por sua vez, deslocou suas mãos para os quadris de Caspian, convidando-os a acelerar cada vez mais, e começou a conduzi-los com firmeza, sentindo imediatamente os efeitos inebriantes que faziam seu corpo queimar.

Não demorou para que o casal fosse invadido por uma avalanche de sensações indescritíveis e deliciosamente devastadoras, que marcavam o nível máximo de prazer que seu corpos podiam atingir. Caspian gemia e arfava enquanto Susana repetia seu nome numa voz fraca e ofegante, como se toda a sua energia estivesse sendo consumida por aquela onda intensa de prazer.

Quando seus corpos finalmente se acalmaram, plenamente satisfeitos, Caspian repousou sobre Susana, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la com seu peso, enquanto ela o abraçava, acariciando seus cabelos e beijando ternamente sua testa. Caspian manteve seu corpo unido ao dela por mais alguns instantes, seu rosto recostado sobre o ombro de Susana, recuperando o fôlego.

Depois, Caspian ergueu-se e fitou Susana. Os olhos dela haviam adquirido um novo brilho, o brilho de um amor plenamente correspondido e consumado. Caspian a beijou com carinho, enquanto acariciava ora a pele alva e sedosa de seu rosto, ora seus cabelos macios e emaranhados. Susana retribuiu o beijo ternamente, suas mãos passeando suavemente pelas costas de Caspian, agradecendo os momentos maravilhosos que ele acabara de lhe proporcionar.

* * *

Caspian e Susana mantinham-se em silêncio, deitados um de frente para o outro, admirando-se mutuamente enquanto eram iluminados pela luz da lua, que entrava suavemente pela janela.

Os dedos de Caspian passeavam pelo rosto de Susana, depois por seu pescoço, seus ombros e ao longo de seus braços, deleitando-se com a textura suave e macia da pele dela. Susana, em resposta, segurou suavemente a mão de Caspian, levou-a até os lábios e beijou a ponta de seus dedos, mantendo seus olhos fixos nos dele.

- Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou ele baixinho, analisando a expressão de Susana.

- Nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida... – respondeu ela, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

- Eu... não machuquei você, machuquei...? Eu senti quando...

- Não, Caspian, foi perfeito... Você foi tão gentil, tão carinhoso, que simplesmente não tinha como eu sentir nenhuma dor... Você foi maravilhoso... – Susana sentiu seu rosto queimar ao dizer isso.

Caspian não resistiu e a surpreendeu com um beijo apaixonado. Susana aproveitou ao máximo aquele momento, que ela, mais do que tudo no mundo, queria que não passasse. Caspian interrompeu o beijo e voltou a fitá-la.

- Você também foi perfeita, meu amor... Você acabou de me proporcionar a noite mais esplêndida de toda a minha vida. Eu te amo tanto...

- Oh, Caspian... Eu também te amo... Te amo demais, mais do que eu jamais pensei amar alguém um dia...

- Susana...

- Hum...?

Caspian manteve seu olhar fixo no dela por alguns instantes.

- Case-se comigo...

- Caspian... – os olhos de Susana brilharam ainda mais e um sorriso começou a iluminar seu rosto.

- Eu quero que você seja minha para sempre... Quero dormir e acordar ao seu lado todos os dias, quero amá-la todas as noites e fazê-la perder o fôlego com os meus carinhos, com o meu amor... Quero fazê-la feliz... Foi por isso que eu a trouxe de volta... Para fazer de você minha rainha... minha esposa... Case-se comigo.

- Caspian, o que eu mais quero é ser sua esposa! Eu nasci para ser sua... já sou sua...

- Saiba que hoje você fez de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo... – disse ele, acariciando mais uma vez o rosto de sua amada.

- E você fez de mim a mulher mais feliz de todos os mundos... – disse ela, aconchegando-se nos braços de Caspian – Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo...

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, selando carinhosamente o compromisso assumido. A felicidade tomava conta do coração de ambos e eles a celebraram com carícias mútuas e palavras doces. Depois de algum tempo, adormeceram, um nos braços do outro, com a promessa de começarem a construir seu futuro assim que o sol anunciasse o novo dia.

Enquanto isso, na Inglaterra, as horas, que se mantiveram congeladas desde que uma filha de Eva atravessara o portal para outro mundo, agora começavam a correr e em breve denunciariam a sua ausência.

* * *

**Mais agradecimentos a Jennyp Zero e carol cardinal, minhas fiéis leitoras! Obrigada por acompanharem minha fic com tanto entusiasmo! =)**

**Reviews, please! ;-)**


	8. A kind of magic

**Capítulo 8 ****– A kind of magic**

Susana abriu os olhos quando a claridade da manhã invadiu o quarto. Sua mente estava um pouco confusa e seus pensamentos, desordenados. De repente, Susana levantou-se num rompante e olhou em volta, logo sentindo um alívio ao perceber onde estava. Não fora um sonho.

Então olhou para seu lado direito à procura de Caspian, mas tudo o que encontrou foi uma bela rosa branca sobre um bilhete. Susana pegou a rosa e aproximou-a de seu rosto para sentir o delicioso aroma que ela exalava. Em seguida, leu o bilhete:

_Meu amor,_

_Desculpe-me por não estar ao seu lado quando você acordar, mas achei que seria mais prudente deixar o seu quarto antes do nascer do sol. Os momentos que passamos juntos pertencem somente a nós dois, e quero preservá-los do conhecimento alheio._

_Saiba que não foi sem sofrimento que a deixei esta noite. Meu desejo era permanecer ao seu lado até o sol nascer e acordá-la com doces beijos e ternas carícias... Mas em breve isso será possível, pois logo seremos marido e mulher. Mal posso esperar para chamá-la de minha esposa..._

_Amo você mais do que minhas palavras podem expressar e mal posso esperar para vê-la novamente. Estarei ansiosamente à sua espera para o café da manhã._

_Com amor,_

_Caspian_

Susana suspirou ao ler o bilhete e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Ela não acreditava que pudesse existir um homem tão adorável e tão perfeito quanto Caspian. Só mesmo em outro mundo, pois na Inglaterra ela nunca conheceu ninguém que sequer chegasse aos pés dele. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de ela nunca ter se relacionado com ninguém. O homem que ela esperava simplesmente não existia em seu mundo de origem.

As lembranças da noite anterior preenchiam sua mente enquanto se vestia. Ela estremeceu ao se lembrar das mãos quentes de Caspian explorando seu corpo até então intocado, fazendo-a perder a cabeça com carícias íntimas e intensas. Os lábios úmidos dele saboreavam sua pele de modo enlouquecedor, fazendo-a implorar por mais.

Finalmente, Susana ofegou ao se lembrar do contato do corpo quente de Caspian sobre o seu. Ele a fizera se sentir amada, intensamente desejada, e causou nela uma avalanche de sensações maravilhosas e totalmente novas. Naquela noite ele a tornara mulher, sua mulher. Susana corou ao pensar em si mesma como tal, mas era assim que ela se sentia, embora ainda não o fosse oficialmente.

Susana terminou de se arrumar e rapidamente deixou seu quarto em direção à sala de refeições. Ela mal podia esperar para ver Caspian, seu coração ansiava por ele. Mas ela sabia que provavelmente teria que fingir encontrá-lo pela primeira vez, já que ninguém sabia que eles já haviam se encontrado e passado a noite juntos. Susana sorriu ao pensar no pequeno divertimento que seria esconder aquele doce segredo.

* * *

Após sair sorrateiramente do quarto de Susana na calada da noite, tomando todo o cuidado para não ser visto nem ouvido, Caspian se dirigira para o seu próprio quarto. Seu coração logo protestou ao ser privado da presença de Susana, mas seria melhor assim. Caspian queria não só preservar sua privacidade, mas também resguardar Susana contra possíveis comentários inconvenientes a respeito de sua dignidade e de sua honra.

Caspian não conseguira retomar seu sono e, como faltava pouco para o nascer do sol, pusera-se a se lembrar da noite maravilhosa que tivera com Susana, a noite mais feliz de sua vida. Caspian mal podia acreditar que conseguira trazer Susana de volta a Nárnia. Ele sofreu tanto com a ausência dela, e mais ainda quando pensou que seu chamado não surtira efeito...

Mas agora todo o seu sofrimento era passado e seu coração estava finalmente curado. Susana não só voltara a Nárnia como se entregara a ele de corpo e alma e aceitara seu pedido de casamento. Em pouco tempo Susana seria sua esposa. "Minha esposa...", Caspian sussurrara em meio a um sorriso de felicidade, e aquelas palavras soaram como música para seus ouvidos. Minutos depois o sol surgira e Caspian logo começara a se preparar para começar o dia.

Agora ele estava no jardim interno do castelo, um local particular que na verdade era como uma grande varanda ao ar livre, onde sua mãe costumava cultivar flores, tarefa esta que as criadas tomaram para si após o seu falecimento. Havia um belo conjunto de mesa e cadeiras de ferro, graciosamente adornados com arabescos, e ali era possível fazer lanches em dias não chuvosos.

Doutor Cornelius instruíra as criadas que servissem o café da manhã de Caspian ali e que o preparassem também para mais uma pessoa. Caspian obedeceu à sugestão de seu tutor sem questionar, fingindo acreditar no argumento de que o dia estava maravilhoso e que merecia uma refeição ao ar livre. Caspian logo percebeu que a intenção de Cornelius era promover seu encontro com Susana de forma especial e agradeceu a ele silenciosamente.

Agora Caspian aguardava a chegada dela ansiosamente, mas sua espera não foi longa. Susana finalmente chegou ao jardim, e sua presença iluminou o coração de Caspian muito mais do que o sol daquela agradável manhã.

- Bom dia, minha rainha... – disse Caspian, sorrindo encantadoramente e olhando profundamente nos olhos de Susana enquanto se aproximava dela até alcançar uma de suas mãos.

- Bom dia, Caspian... – respondeu ela timidamente, corando ao sentir os intensos olhos de Caspian nos seus e ao mesmo tempo maravilhando-se com aquele sorriso que sempre tirava o seu fôlego – O Doutor Cornelius disse que você estaria à minha espera aqui...

- Ele preparou tudo... Ele me trouxe até aqui com o pretexto de aproveitar o belo dia com um café da manhã ao ar livre. Eu fingi acreditar nesse pretexto e vim sem questionar... Mas eu sabia o que ele pretendia...

- Ele quis que nos encontrássemos aqui... Seu tutor é adorável...

- Ele sempre soube dos meus sentimentos por você... Ele provavelmente pretendia que eu tivesse uma surpresa durante o café da manhã.

- Surpresa essa que nós acabamos estragando... – disse Susana, sorrindo timidamente e corando ainda mais.

Caspian sorriu também, maravilhado com a timidez que Susana demonstrava. Ela era tão adorável, tão delicada, tão linda...

- Mesmo sem a surpresa, o momento ainda é especial... Porque você está comigo...

Dizendo isso, Caspian aproximou-se de Susana e sua mão tocou delicadamente o rosto dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e deliciar-se com aquele toque morno e gentil. Logo seus lábios tocaram os dela num beijo doce e calmo, suave como a brisa da manhã que os envolvia.

Depois de alguns minutos, Caspian interrompeu o beijo e levou seus lábios a milímetros do ouvido de Susana.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou ele, fazendo Susana estremecer levemente.

- Eu também te amo... – respondeu ela também com os lábios próximos ao ouvido dele, antes de aconchegar-se em seus braços por alguns instantes.

Caspian beijou-a mais uma vez, um beijo breve e gentil, e foi em busca de algo que ele preparara para ela enquanto a esperava. Caspian voltou e ofereceu a Susana um pequeno buquê com flores de variados tipos, todas brancas.

- Para você... – disse ele fitando-a ternamente.

- Caspian... são lindas... – Susana estava maravilhada com a beleza daquelas flores, e seu sincero e belo sorriso aqueceu o coração de Caspian – Obrigada...

- Sabe... – Caspian acariciava o rosto de Susana enquanto falava – Quando eu acordei hoje, antes de deixar o seu quarto, por um segundo tive medo de que a nossa noite tivesse sido um sonho... Eu não suportaria... E então eu olhei pro lado e vi você... tão linda... tão real... e tão minha...

- Eu também tive medo... Eu também não suportaria se tivesse sido um sonho... – os olhos de Susana fitavam profundamente os de Caspian – Eu não suportaria se a noite mais feliz, mais mágica e mais bela de toda a minha vida não tivesse passado de um sonho... – completou ela, corando novamente.

Caspian sorriu com a declaração sincera e tímida de Susana e não pôde resistir ao desejo de beijá-la novamente. Susana levou suas mãos aos cabelos de Caspian e começou a afagá-los, enquanto colocava todo o seu coração naquele beijo.

Depois de alguns longos e doces minutos, Caspian conduziu Susana até a mesa, onde um verdadeiro banquete os esperava. Pães de diferentes tipos, frutas, mel, sucos e vinho compunham aquele café da manhã mais do que especial, que garantiu a Caspian e Susana momentos agradáveis e preciosos.

* * *

Depois de seu café da manhã com Susana, Caspian convocou uma reunião de emergência com os membros do Conselho para dar as boas novas. Ele precisava deixá-los cientes do retorno de Susana e de suas intenções de torná-la sua esposa.

Ao adentrarem o salão e perceberem Susana ao lado de Caspian, os lordes mostraram certa agitação, e um burburinho começou a se formar entre eles. Entre os representantes telmarinos, espanto; entre os narnianos, uma alegre surpresa.

Caspian ficou de pé à frente de sua cadeira, mantendo Susana ao seu lado.

- Bom, quero que me desculpem por convocar esta reunião tão de repente, mas eu precisava comunicar-lhes o mais rápido possível sobre duas novidades. A primeira, como vocês já devem ter percebido, é o retorno da rainha Susana...

Reepicheep foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Majestade, é uma grande honra e uma grande felicidade tê-la de volta entre nós. Sejam lá quais forem os desígnios de Aslam, esteja certa de que ele nos deu uma grande felicidade ao permitir seu retorno. Seja muito bem-vinda, Alteza!

- Muito obrigada, nobre Reepicheep! Eu também estou muito feliz por estar aqui novamente.

- Faço minhas as palavras de Reepicheep, Alteza. Sua presença ilumina Nárnia e nos traz muita alegria!

- Grata pelas palavras, Caça-Trufas... – disse Susana, sorrindo alegremente.

Os demais narnianos também deram as boas-vindas a Susana, acompanhados de alguns dos lordes telmarinos. E foi um deles quem se pronunciou dessa vez.

- E quanto à segunda novidade, rei Caspian?

- Bom, a segunda é... – nesse momento, Caspian segurou delicadamente a mão de Susana – A segunda novidade é o meu casamento com a rainha Susana.

Nesse momento, todos os lordes, sem exceção, deram um grande "Oohh" de espanto.

- Mas... – pronunciou-se Damian, um dos lordes telmarinos – ela não pertence a outro mundo? Quem garante que ela não será mandada de volta novamente?

- Vou lutar para que isso não aconteça, Lorde Damian. Para começar, eu a trouxe de volta quando todos acreditavam que ela jamais retornaria. Eu soprei sua trompa mágica, como fiz um ano atrás, e ela ouviu meu chamado mais uma vez e veio ao meu encontro.

- Sua alteza não poderia ter nos trazido melhor notícia! Estamos muito contentes e desejamos toda a felicidade aos noivos! – comemorou Caça-Trufas.

- Nada como um casamento entre um rei telmarino e uma rainha narniana para selar definitivamente a aliança e a paz entre esses dois povos! – disse Hórin, um dos lordes telmarinos que aceitaram abertamente a presença dos narnianos naquele novo reinado.

- De fato, Lorde Hórin, mas isso é apenas uma feliz consequência. O que motiva nossa união não é o interesse em alianças... – Caspian disse isso lançando um olhar de advertência aos lordes que se manifestavam favoráveis ao casamento movido a interesses políticos – ... mas sim o amor que sentimos um pelo outro e que permitiu o nosso reencontro quando todos julgavam impossível. Dessa forma, anuncio que amanhã haverá um baile de comemoração ao retorno de Susana e ao nosso noivado. Todos vocês e suas famílias estão convidados, assim como toda a corte.

- E quando será o casamento?

- Dentro de uma semana.

Dito isso, Caspian deu por encerrada a reunião, recebendo em seguida felicitações dos lordes telmarinos. Enquanto isso, os lordes narnianos – Dr. Cornelius, Reepicheep, Caça-Trufas e Trumpkin – rodeavam Susana animadamente, dando a ela as boas-vindas e parabenizando-a pelo iminente matrimônio.

- Ficamos muito felizes com o seu retorno, Majestade! – disse Trumpkin – Há alguma possibilidade de a rainha Lúcia voltar também? Sinto falta da minha cara amiguinha...

- Apesar de ter mudado de ideia quanto a mim, Aslam disse que somente eu e Pedro não voltaríamos... Isso significa que Lúcia e Edmundo ainda virão a Nárnia, mas não tenho a menor ideia de quando isso vai acontecer... A verdade é que eu gostaria muito de ter meus irmãos ao meu lado nesse momento... – disse Susana, com certa melancolia em sua voz.

- Nós também adoraríamos vê-los novamente! Seria tão bom se eles pudessem voltar e ficar aqui para sempre... – disse Caça-Trufas.

- Sim, seria muito bom... Nós quatro em Nárnia... para sempre...

* * *

- Então você nomeou Dr. Cornelius, Caça-Trufas, Trumpkin e Reepicheep como membros do Conselho? – perguntou Susana, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Caspian ao longo dos pátios do castelo.

- Sim, alguns dos antigos lordes telmarinos, incluindo o pai de minha tia Prunaprismia, decidiram aceitar a oferta de Aslam e deixaram Nárnia para tentar a vida no mundo de nossos antepassados.

- Que também é o meu mundo... – sorriu Susana.

- É verdade... – concordou Caspian, sorrindo – Bom, como eles deixaram vagos seus postos como lordes, achei que seria justo preenchê-los com narnianos, para que meu Conselho fosse composto igualmente por representantes dos dois povos.

- Entendo... Acho que foi uma decisão muito sábia... E quanto a Glenstorm?

- Ele agora é general de nosso exército. Nomeei-o para o cargo antes ocupado pelo general Glozelle.

- Mais uma sábia decisão. Ninguém melhor que Glenstorm para estar à frente de nossas tropas.

- Sim... Glenstorm é um guerreiro magnífico. Aliás, lá está ele...

Glenstorm avistou Caspian e Susana e foi ao encontro deles.

- Majestades... – o centauro fez uma reverência ao casal antes de se dirigir a Susana – Alteza, é uma grande honra tê-la novamente entre nós. Seja muito bem-vinda.

- Obrigada, Glenstorm... Também estou muito feliz por ter voltado.

- Seu retorno é um presságio de tempos felizes que estão por vir... Agora entendo a mensagem das estrelas.

Susana olhou para Caspian e sorriu, recebendo o sorriso dele como resposta, e ambos sentiram enorme alegria ao constatarem que seu destino estava literalmente escrito nas estrelas.

Os três continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo, falando sobre os fatos ocorridos em Nárnia durante o primeiro ano de reinado de Caspian e sobre seus planos e estratégias para o futuro.

* * *

Depois de passarem o dia juntos, ora cavalgando nos arredores do castelo, ora conversando com narnianos entusiasmados pelo retorno da antiga rainha, Caspian e Susana agora estavam de volta ao jardim interno, dessa vez iluminado pelas inúmeras estrelas que cintilavam no céu noturno.

- Você ainda não me contou como chegou aqui... – disse Caspian, que envolvia a cintura de Susana com seus braços enquanto ela mantinha suas costas confortavelmente aninhadas no peito de Caspian. Ambos aproveitavam a agradável brisa da noite, recostados na sacada do jardim.

- Eu estava passando um fim de semana com meus irmãos na mesma casa onde estive quando vim a Nárnia pela primeira vez. Eu não conseguia dormir e não conseguia parar de pensar em você... e nos nossos sonhos... Então me levantei no meio da madrugada e fui até o guarda-roupa que um dia serviu de passagem para cá. Eu sabia que a passagem estaria fechada para mim, mas vê-lo me trouxe tantas lembranças... Foi quando eu ouvi o som da minha trompa... e de repente a passagem se abriu...

Caspian ouvia atentamente o relato de Susana, enquanto encostava seu nariz nos cabelos dela, inebriando-se com o seu aroma.

- Sabe... no início eu mal pude acreditar... Apenas um mês atrás Aslam tinha dito que eu jamais voltaria a Nárnia, e agora lá estava a passagem aberta para mim novamente...

- Então para você se passou somente um mês?

- Sim... É meio complexo pensar nisso... Entre a minha primeira e a segunda visita a Nárnia, se passou somente 1 ano para nós, e aqui no entanto se passaram 1.300 anos... Ontem quando cheguei ao Ermo do Lampião, tive medo de que tivesse se passado tempo demais novamente...

- Entendo, meu amor... Falando nisso, ainda não acredito que se eu tivesse esperado só mais alguns minutos teria encontrado você lá...

- Sim, por pouco não nos encontramos... Mas estou impressionada com a sua intuição, Caspian... Você me esperou justamente no Ermo do Lampião?

- Bom, eu sabia que você e seus irmãos adentraram Nárnia pela primeira vez próximo ao Ermo... E também sabia que fora nesse mesmo local que vocês desapareceram no fim da Era de Ouro. Mas eu não sabia onde ele ficava nem tinha intenção consciente de chegar até lá. Quando saí com Destro na tarde de ontem, cavalguei sem rumo, deixei meu coração me guiar... E ele me guiou até lá. Mas então as horas se passaram, a noite caiu, e nada. Então julguei que meu coração havia me pregado uma peça e decidi voltar para o castelo.

- E foi muita sorte eu ter encontrado Thera, senão eu estaria tentando chegar aqui até agora... – concluiu Susana, rindo.

- Me desculpe, meu amor...

- Caspian, não seja bobo, você não tem por que se desculpar... – disse Susana, virando-se de frente para ele – Eu entendo perfeitamente a sua descrença, pois foi o que eu mais senti antes de você me chamar de volta...

Caspian sorriu enquanto uma de suas mãos ajeitava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Susana.

- Eu te amo... – disse ele, com tanto amor em seus olhos que Susana se sentiu no paraíso.

- Eu também te amo...

Caspian inclinou-se e tomou os lábios de Susana nos seus de modo carinhoso e tranquilo. Era maravilhoso sentir Susana em seus braços, beijar seus lábios doces e macios... Susana era dele e ele jamais a deixaria partir novamente.

Susana por sua vez se sentia nas nuvens. Nada no mundo poderia ser mais maravilhoso do que estar ao lado de Caspian, sentindo sua respiração, seu aroma, seus lábios, suas mãos... Era perfeito demais.

O casal continuou trocando beijos apaixonados e palavras carinhosas sob a luz das estrelas até que o cansaço provocado por aquele agitado dia se manifestou e ambos se renderam ao merecido descanso.

* * *

Susana acordou no meio da noite e sentiu que algo a chamava. Levantou-se, vestiu seu roupão e deixou suas pernas a conduzirem. Susana atravessou todo o castelo até chegar ao pátio principal da corte, aquele onde Caspian reunira todos os narnianos e telmarinos no dia seguinte de sua coroação.

Ao se aproximar, Susana avistou a árvore na qual Aslam abrira o portal para o seu mundo, mas que agora estava de volta ao seu formato original. E perto da árvore, estava uma figura que ela conhecia bem.

- Aslam! – Susana correu até ele e o abraçou, feliz por vê-lo novamente.

- Minha gentil Susana... Você está feliz?

- Muito, Aslam, muito... Obrigada por ter mudado de ideia... Obrigado por me deixar voltar...

- Na verdade eu não mudei de ideia...

- Como assim? – um medo repentino atravessou o coração de Susana.

- Minha intenção nunca foi separá-la de Caspian, Susana... Uma das coisas que você aprendeu em Nárnia foi o amor, minha querida... Porém, naquela ocasião era muito cedo para fazê-la decidir sobre algo tão sério, uma vez que eu sabia que tanto você quanto Caspian ainda não tinham ideia das dimensões do sentimento que estava nascendo em vocês.

Susana continuou ouvindo atentamente.

- Eu precisava me certificar de que aquilo não era um simples arroubo da juventude... E tanto você quanto Caspian tiveram êxito em me provar isso, e também em provar que lutariam pela sua felicidade, usando seu livre arbítrio.

- Aslam... Não acho que eu tenha tanto mérito quanto Caspian... Eu duvidava a todo momento, eu acreditei piamente que jamais voltaria a Nárnia e nunca sequer pensei em fazer nada para mudar isso... Me limitei a sofrer passivamente...

- Mas isso não significa que você não tenha méritos, minha querida, pelo contrário. Com isso, você provou ter respeito pela minha decisão, e isso definitivamente não é uma coisa ruim, embora seja saudável questionar de vez em quando. E foi justamente isso o que Caspian fez. Além do mais, o chamado de Caspian não a trouxe sem sua permissão. Ele abriu a passagem para Nárnia e você escolheu atravessá-la. Você escolheu ir em busca de sua felicidade em vez de fraquejar diante da nova possibilidade que se descortinou à sua frente...

- Aslam... Eu... não sei o que dizer... Obrigada...

- Não precisa me agradecer, Susana... Na verdade eu não fiz nada, a Magia Profunda se encarregou de resolver tudo...

- A Magia Profunda?

- Sim, a magia que rege Nárnia desde a sua criação... Ninguém nunca soube de todas as maravilhas de que a Magia Profunda é capaz... Algumas delas chegaram ao conhecimento dos narnianos em forma de lendas, cuja origem não se sabe... Procure na biblioteca do Doutor Cornelius e lá você encontrará a resposta.

- Aslam... e quanto aos meus irmãos?

- Bom... Eles precisam saber de sua decisão... Você deve isso a eles.

- Sim, eu sei... Eu gostaria muito que eles estivessem presentes no baile de amanhã... e em meu casamento... Eu queria muito poder compartilhar dessa minha alegria com eles. É muito importante para mim, Aslam...

- Eu sei, minha filha, e eu jamais poderia negar isso a você, nem a eles.

- Verdade?

- Eles virão a Nárnia e permanecerão com você até o seu casamento... Talvez um pouco mais... – disse Aslam, fazendo os olhos de Susana brilharem de esperança – Vá amanhã ao Ermo do Lampião antes de o sol se pôr. E não se esqueça de levar alguns grifos com você, ou seus irmãos não chegarão ao baile a tempo... – concluiu Aslam, com um terno sorriso.

- Oh, Aslam, obrigada! Obrigada! – respondeu Susana entusiasmadamente.

* * *

Susana acordou eufórica em sua cama. Então percebeu que havia sido um sonho. Não, não fora um sonho. Susana então levantou-se num rompante, vestiu seu roupão e foi em busca de alguma sacada que desse a ela a visão do pátio com o qual sonhara.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela finalmente conseguiu avistar o pátio e a árvore, mas não havia ninguém por perto. Nem sinal de Aslam. Mas ela tinha certeza que aquele Aslam que aparecera em seu sonho era real. Disso ela não tinha dúvidas.

Susana voltou para a cama e decidiu dormir novamente. Ela não poderia fazer nada àquela hora da noite, até porque, segundo Aslam, seus irmãos chegariam apenas no fim da tarde. E ela mal podia esperar para contar a Caspian... O jeito era voltar a dormir e esperar pelo dia seguinte.

* * *

**Às minhas fiéis e entusiasmadas leitoras, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! ^^**

**Demorei um pouco para construí-lo, mas finalmente consegui! Prometo não demorar tanto para o próximo, já tenho várias ideias flutuando na minha cabeça... rs**

**E como eu não me canso de dizer... reviews são sempre bem-vindos! ;-)**


	9. The power of love

**Capítulo 9 – The power of love**

Uma festa esplêndida acontecia. O enorme salão do castelo telmarino, onde acontecera o baile de coroação de Caspian, agora era palco de outra feliz comemoração. Uma linda cerimônia havia acabado de ser celebrada, e agora os recém-casados dançavam alegremente ao som da música contagiante dos faunos.

A felicidade refletida nos olhos e nos sorrisos do casal aquecia o coração da pequena rainha, que os observava com um sorriso de contentamento nos lábios. Ela olhou em volta e logo localizou seus irmãos e não pôde evitar uma risada ao vê-los dançando juntos. Claramente haviam exagerado no vinho, pensou ela.

Lúcia estava feliz por estar ali novamente, ela considerava Nárnia o seu verdadeiro lar. Mas quanto tempo ela e seus irmãos ainda poderiam ficar ali? Ela se lembrava da decisão de Aslam quando a batalha entre os narnianos e os telmarinos terminou. Susana e Pedro não voltariam mais, enquanto ela e Edmundo ainda teriam pelo menos mais uma oportunidade de visitar Nárnia.

No entanto, o amor de Susana e Caspian a trouxe de volta e deu a ela o direito de ficar em Nárnia para sempre. Será que o destino dela própria e de seus irmãos também poderia mudar?

Lúcia estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos quando finalmente olhou na direção em que Aslam estava. Ele observava a todos com um sorriso sábio, e quando os olhos dele encontraram os dela, um estranho alívio tocou seu coração e ela teve a certeza de que tudo iria dar certo.

*****

Lúcia abriu os olhos e percebeu que já havia amanhecido. Era domingo e ela pretendia aproveitar bem aquele dia, já que no fim da tarde deveria voltar com seus irmãos para Londres. Levantou-se animada e logo percebeu a ausência de Susana. Certamente ela acordara antes e provavelmente já estava tomando seu café da manhã. "Mas ela sempre me chama quando acorda primeiro que eu...", pensou.

De repente, as lembranças do sonho recente emergiram em sua mente e ela se deu conta do que acabara de sonhar. Ela não conseguia se recordar de todos os detalhes, mas do principal ela lembrava: era o casamento de Caspian e Susana. Lúcia então se apressou e pôs-se a trocar de roupa, ansiosa por encontrar sua irmã e contar-lhe o sonho.

Lúcia chegou a duvidar se deveria contar o sonho à irmã, já que isso talvez só servisse para entristecê-la ainda mais. Mas ela tinha pressentimentos bons em relação a ele, algo em seu coração dizia que ele era um sinal de esperança, e ela mal podia esperar para contar a Susana.

Depois de alguns minutos, Lúcia deixou o quarto em direção à sala de refeições, onde já se encontravam Pedro e Edmundo.

- Bom dia! – disse ela, alegremente.

- Bom dia! – responderam Pedro e Edmundo, ambos com a boca cheia de torrada.

- Onde está Susana?

- Ela não estava com você? – perguntou Pedro.

- Não... Quando acordei, ela não estava mais na cama.

- Bom, ela ainda não tomou café, dona Marta acabou de colocar a mesa para nós, antes de ir com o professor até a cidade... – completou Edmundo.

Os três se entreolharam com uma expressão grave em seus rostos. Onde estava Susana?

- Vou procurá-la.

Pedro levantou-se sem nem terminar sua torrada e seguiu em uma das direções da grande casa. Edmundo e Lúcia seguiram para outras direções. Os três percorreram todos os corredores e cômodos da mansão e também o vasto jardim, mas nem sinal de Susana. Instantes depois, encontraram-se novamente nas escadarias.

- Nada... – constatou Edmundo.

- Mas aonde ela pode ter ido...? – indagou Pedro.

Lúcia parecia se esforçar ao máximo para chegar a uma conclusão, quando de repente ela se lembrou do sonho que tivera. Será...? Então uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. Sem nenhum aviso prévio, Lúcia subiu a escadaria em disparada e partiu em direção a um dos corredores.

- Lúcia!

Pedro e Edmundo a seguiram, e qual não foi seu espanto ao vê-la entrar na sala vazia. Entraram atrás dela e a viram olhar fixamente para o guarda-roupa.

- A porta do guarda-roupa... estava aberta... – Lúcia fitou seus irmãos, certa de que eles perceberiam o que aquilo significava.

- Lúcia... Você acha que ela... entrou?

- Minha intuição diz que sim, Ed...

- Impossível, Lu. Aslam disse que nem eu nem Susana voltaríamos a Nárnia. É impossível ela ter voltado para lá. Além do mais, em nenhuma das vezes que fomos a Nárnia nossa falta foi sentida aqui, sempre retornamos no mesmo dia e hora de nossa partida... Se ela tivesse ido a Nárnia, ela teria voltado no mesmo instante em que partiu, e só saberíamos de sua ausência quando ela nos contasse, como aconteceu quando você conheceu o senhor Tumnus – disse Pedro.

- Bem lembrado... – ponderou Edmundo.

- Mas e se ela não voltasse? – indagou Lúcia, que não conseguia deixar de pensar em seu sonho. Será que ela teve uma visão do futuro? Será que Susana realmente voltara a Nárnia e ficaria lá para sempre? Mas ainda era cedo para compartilhar esses pensamentos com seus irmãos.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu entre os três Pevensies.

- Impossível... Não pode ser, tem que haver outra explicação. Ela tem que estar em algum lugar por aqui.

- Pedro, já procuramos por todos os lados...

Mais uma vez, Pedro, Edmundo e Lúcia não sabiam mais o que dizer, nem o que pensar. Onde estava Susana?

* * *

- _Era de Ouro – Parte I_, _Era de Ouro – Parte II_, _Era de Ouro – Parte III_, _A Criação de Nárnia_, _O Terrível Inverno_, _Cair Paravel e a Profecia dos Quatro Tronos_... Minha nossa, estou impressionada com a quantidade de livros sobre a antiga Nárnia que o Dr. Cornelius tem!

- Sim, o professor tem uma coleção incrível. Toda essa preciosidade ficava escondida na biblioteca particular em seu quarto, uma vez que Miraz o proibira de me deixar ter acesso a essas histórias... O que não me impediu de conhecê-las, é claro... – Caspian completou, com um meio sorriso.

- Estou realmente impressionada... É estranho me ver citada nesses livros, sabe... – disse Susana, sorrindo sem jeito.

Caspian sorriu e pôs-se a admirá-la enquanto ela folheava concentradamente os livros que encontrava. Mas logo se lembrou de que estava ali para ajudá-la a procurar relatos sobre a Magia Profunda e voltou a folhear os livros da estante que lhe coube.

- Ora essa, não acredito! – Susana exclamou de repente.

- Encontrou algo, meu amor?

- Não sobre a Magia Profunda, mas algo muito interessante! Veja!

Susana mostrou a Caspian uma das páginas do livro _A Criação de Nárnia_, em um capítulo que citava o professor Kirke e sua amiga Polly Plummer.

- Hum, aqui fala sobre Lord Digory e Lady Polly, que estiveram em Nárnia no Primeiro Dia... Você os conhece??

- Ainda não fui apresentada a Lady Polly, mas o Lord Digory eu conheço bem. O nome dele é Digory Kirke e ele é o professor Kirke de quem lhe falei. Foi na casa de campo dele que eu e meus irmãos nos refugiamos durante a guerra, e é dele o guarda-roupa por onde chegamos a Nárnia pela primeira vez e por onde eu retornei agora...

- Então eles ainda estão vivos?!

- Sim... O professor Kirke e sua amiga Polly eram crianças quando testemunharam a criação de Nárnia. Hoje ele já é um senhor. O que significa que os vários milênios que se passaram desde o nascimento de Nárnia corresponderam a pouco mais de 40 anos no meu mundo.

- É inútil tentar entender essa lógica temporal, não é?

- Definitivamente... Na verdade não há lógica alguma, é simplesmente impossível calcular. A única coisa certa é que, sempre que voltamos ao nosso mundo, é como se nunca tivéssemos nos ausentado. Voltamos sempre no mesmo dia, hora e local exatos em que partimos. Por isso não tínhamos a idade que você esperava quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Na Era de Ouro, chegamos quase até os 30 anos, mas no momento em que atravessamos o guarda-roupa de volta à casa do professor Kirke, voltamos ao exato momento de nossa partida e com a idade que tínhamos então.

- A Magia Profunda sem dúvida é muito complexa... E falando nela... – Caspian mostrou a Susana o livro que acabara de encontrar.

- _A Magia Profunda de Nárnia: Lendas, Mitos e a Realidade Desconhecida_ – disse Susana, lendo a capa do livro – Deixe-me ver...

Caspian entregou o livro a Susana, e ela logo começou a folheá-lo ansiosamente. Em poucos minutos, encontrou o que procurava.

- Caspian, ouça isso: "Diz a lenda que, quando um Filho de Adão e uma Filha de Eva pertencentes a mundos diferentes são unidos por um amor verdadeiro, um forte elo é criado entre eles, permitindo que se comuniquem através de sonhos. Esses encontros são fruto da Magia Profunda e, apesar de nítidos e de às vezes refletirem de forma concreta na realidade, podem facilmente ser confundidos com sonhos..." – Susana fez uma pausa e fitou Caspian com uma expressão de surpresa.

- Refletirem na realidade... Sim, faz sentido... Você se lembra de quando você cortou sua mão?

Susana olhou para a palma da mão e viu a leve cicatriz que ainda havia e que provavelmente desapareceria em breve.

- Sim, eu me lembro... Eu percebi meu ferimento, mas não quis acreditar que ele era o mesmo daquele sonho, minha razão não deixou... Julguei que tivesse me ferido durante o dia, em casa ou na escola. Como sempre, tentei ser racional...

- Eu não a culpo, meu amor... – disse Caspian abraçando-a – Você passou por tantas coisas em Nárnia, é natural que você quisesse se proteger, preservar seu coração de novas decepções... – completou ele, acariciando seus cabelos – Bom, o fato é que eu tive uma prova concreta que não me deixou margem a dúvidas.

- Que prova?

- Lembra que eu rasguei a barra da minha camisa para estancar seu ferimento?

- Sim...

- Bom, é melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos... Espere um minuto, eu já volto...

Susana viu Caspian sair e voltou a examinar o livro que estava em suas mãos. Ela continuou lendo. "Quando um elo é criado, geralmente abre-se uma possibilidade de encontro real, cabendo aos corações enamorados a busca do caminho para a sua união, bem como a difícil escolha de quem abdicará para sempre de seu próprio mundo", dizia o parágrafo seguinte.

"... abdicará para sempre de seu próprio mundo"... O último trecho ressoou na mente de Susana, despertando-a para uma realidade da qual até então ela não havia se dado conta. Ao escolher ficar com Caspian, ela abdicara de seu mundo, de sua família... para sempre.

- Voltei, meu amor – disse Caspian ao entrar novamente na biblioteca, interrompendo os pensamentos de Susana. Ele então entregou a ela a peça de roupa. – Veja.

Susana examinou a camisa e surpreendeu-se ao ver o rasgo em sua barra, no mesmo local em que Caspian a havia rasgado no sonho.

- Caspian, isso é... incrível...

- No dia seguinte eu a coloquei no cesto de roupas sujas e não me dei conta do rasgo. Só depois pensei nessa possibilidade e então a procurei. E foi aí que eu tive a certeza de que aqueles não eram sonhos comuns...

- E então você decidiu tentar me chamar...

- Sim... – sorriu Caspian – Estou feliz por ter decidido isso. E por ter dado certo... – completou ele, abraçando Susana e beijando-a em seguida.

Depois de alguns instantes, o casal quebrou o beijo, e Caspian acabou se lembrando de um fato em particular que ocorrera em um dos sonhos.

- Susana, acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa... Sabe o sonho que tivemos nas ruínas de Cair Paravel?

- Hum, já sei o que você vai me perguntar... – riu ela, lembrando-se do fato, que, na ocasião, a deixou bastante irritada.

- Você desapareceu diante dos meus olhos, eu fiquei tão assustado... Acordei gritando o seu nome naquela noite...

- Eu desapareci simplesmente porque eu fui acordada bruscamente... Um vizinho meu, um idiota por sinal, chegou bêbado naquela madrugada e bateu com o carro na lata de lixo da entrada da casa dele. Não foi nada grave, mas o barulho foi imenso e me assustou.

- Entendo... Foi perturbador ver você sumir de repente daquele jeito, me senti completamente perdido...

- Posso imaginar, meu amor... – disse ela, acariciando ternamente o rosto de Caspian – Provavelmente eu sentiria o mesmo se tivesse sido você a desaparecer...

- Susana... Posso fazer outra pergunta?

- Sim.

- O que é um carro?

* * *

Após presidir algumas reuniões políticas e averiguar pessoalmente a preparação do baile daquela noite, Caspian finalmente se viu livre para dedicar a tarde exclusivamente a Susana.

O casal saiu a cavalo, levando seus equipamentos de arco e flecha para se distrair um pouco e também um cesto com pães, frutas e mais algumas guloseimas. Chegaram ao descampado que ficava entre o castelo e a entrada para a floresta e lá ergueram seus alvos para um breve treinamento para passar o tempo.

Depois de ter pedido mais explicações sobre o magnífico veículo chamado "carro" e perceber que era incapaz de compreendê-lo – era muito difícil para ele entender as particularidades do mundo de Susana, que parecia ser tão diferente e tão mais complicado que o dele –, Caspian resolveu mudar de assunto, mostrando sua admiração pelas habilidades da lendária rainha arqueira.

- Fico impressionado sempre que a vejo usar seu arco, Susana... Nunca conheci ninguém tão hábil quanto você.

- Obrigada... Você também é muito habilidoso, Caspian... – disse ela, ligeiramente corada.

- Mas eu não chego aos seus pés... – disse ele, mirando em seu alvo e atirando depois de alguns segundos.

- E o que me diz dessa mira perfeita então? – questionou ela, ao vê-lo acertar bem no centro de seu alvo.

- Para acertar eu ainda preciso me concentrar muito, estudar minuciosamente o alvo... Ao contrário de você, que encontra sua direção quase imediatamente...

- É uma questão de prática, Caspian, você também vai ser capaz de atirar assim. Lembre-se que a minha habilidade não surgiu perfeita, tive anos de treinamento... 15 anos para ser mais exata... – sorriu ela.

- É estranho pensar nisso, sabe... – disse ele, dirigindo-se à árvore em cuja sombra se encontrava o cesto de frutas e abandonando sua arma em seguida – Quando eu me reuni pela primeira vez com os narnianos e eles me contaram que a sua trompa tinha o poder de chamar os antigos reis e rainhas, eu realmente acreditei que vocês apareceriam com a idade que tinham quando deixaram Nárnia.

- Se tivesse sido assim... – disse ela, seguindo-o – ... mesmo assim você teria se apaixonado por mim...? – perguntou ela, com um sorriso provocativo nos lábios.

- Hum... ainda assim seria você... Acho que teria sido interessante me relacionar com uma mulher mais velha, sabe... – respondeu ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ah, é mesmo...? – riu ela.

Caspian puxou Susana para os seus braços e encostando-a na árvore.

- Eu amo você e tenho certeza de que a amaria em qualquer idade... – disse Caspian, olhando-a amorosamente nos olhos.

- Mas eu estou feliz por ser jovem novamente... Não que eu tenha deixado de ser naquela época, eu mal cheguei aos 30 anos... Mas estou feliz por dessa vez ter a oportunidade de vivenciar minha juventude com você...

Caspian inclinou seu rosto em direção ao de Susana e a beijou devagar, deleitando-se com o doce sabor de seus delicados lábios. Susana retribuiu o beijo enquanto acariciava o rosto de Caspian carinhosamente.

Depois de alguns minutos, Caspian quebrou o beijo e pôs-se a estudar a expressão de Susana, enquanto ajeitava uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

- É impressão minha ou algo está preocupando a minha rainha?

- Sim, estou preocupada, Caspian...

- Com o que, meu amor?

- Eu... não sei como meus irmãos vão encarar a minha permanência em Nárnia.

- Tenho certeza de que eles compreenderão. Eles a amam e querem a sua felicidade...

- Mesmo que a consequência da minha felicidade seja não os ver nunca mais?

- Eu... não havia pensado nisso...

- E essa felicidade também terá um custo para mim... Eu estou abdicando do meu mundo, Caspian... e da minha família...

A expressão de Caspian mudou e seu rosto agora refletia um medo que começava a nascer em seu coração.

- Você está... indecisa?

Susana percebeu a preocupação de Caspian e seu próprio coração doeu ao imaginar o que ele estava pensando.

- Não, meu amor, não! Perdoe-me se eu dei a entender isso, não foi o que eu quis dizer... Eu quero ficar em Nárnia, quero ficar com você, me casar com você, nada me faria mais feliz nesse mundo! Vou sentir falta da minha família, eles sempre estarão no meu coração, isso é fato... Mas eu posso viver sem eles. Se esse é o preço que eu tenho que pagar, eu aceito resignadamente. Sei que eu vou sofrer por estar longe deles, mas eu vou sobreviver... Mas eu jamais, Caspian, jamais poderia viver sem você...

Caspian ficou profundamente emocionado com aquela declaração de amor e as palavras lhe faltaram completamente.

- Você é a minha vida agora... – completou ela, acariciando ternamente os cabelos de Caspian, que, em resposta, fechou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela com mais firmeza e a beijou novamente.

Depois de longos e adoráveis minutos, Caspian interrompeu o beijo e voltou a fitar Susana.

- Acha que seria apropriado eu pedir sua mão a Pedro? Embora já tenhamos selado nosso compromisso, sinto que, agora que ele vai voltar, devo isso a ele...

- Acho que é uma boa ideia, Caspian... Não quero que Pedro pense que você passou por cima da autoridade dele como meu irmão... Apenas tomamos nossas decisões sem imaginar que seria possível a oportunidade de vocês conversarem a respeito. Quero que ele aceite a minha decisão. Não só ele, mas Edmundo e Lúcia também.

- E eu vou ajudá-la, minha querida... Vai dar tudo certo.

- Obrigada, meu amor... Bom, acho que já está na hora de irmos para o Ermo do Lampião. Logo o sol vai se pôr.

- Tem razão, vamos.

Caspian e Susana se beijaram mais uma vez e depois começaram a recolher seus pertences, preparando-se para voltar ao castelo.

* * *

- O sol está quase se pondo, vocês têm certeza de que voltarão a tempo? – perguntou Dr. Cornelius, vendo que Caspian e Susana se preparavam para sair.

- Sim, professor, não se preocupe. Os grifos nos transportarão rapidamente.

- E vocês não vão mesmo me contar por que estão levando outros três grifos além dos seus próprios?

- Isso é surpresa... – sorriu Susana.

- Confie em nós, professor! O baile de hoje será mais especial do que o planejado... – disse Caspian sorrindo, já levantando voo.

Susana, novamente contando com a ajuda de Thera, o seguiu, assim como os outros três grifos. Em pouco tempo, o grupo atravessou todo o caminho sobre a vasta floresta e chegou até o Ermo do Lampião.

Susana e Caspian desmontaram e olharam ao redor, mas ainda não havia ninguém.

- Bom, ainda faltam alguns minutos para o pôr do sol, nós chegamos rápido – constatou Susana.

- Amigos, se quiserem dar uma volta pela floresta enquanto nossos convidados não chegam, fiquem à vontade. Mas não se afastem muito, assim que eles chegarem, assoviarei para avisá-los.

- Pode deixar, Alteza, ficaremos por perto e atentos ao seu chamado – respondeu Simion, o grifo que transportara Caspian.

Dito isso, os cinco grifos levantaram voo e puseram-se a passear pelos arredores do Ermo.

- Você acredita que eles virão?

- Sim, tenho certeza... Eu tenho certeza de que foi realmente Aslam quem eu vi no meu sonho, e na verdade já tivemos uma prova. Ele disse para procurarmos sobre a lenda na biblioteca do Dr. Cornelius e nós de fato a encontramos.

- Sim, meu amor, tem razão... – disse Caspian, envolvendo Susana em um abraço – Só espero que eles cheguem a tempo, temos um baile muito especial à nossa espera... – sorriu ele, e seus olhos brilhavam de alegria.

- Mal posso esperar, meu amor...

* * *

- E então, o que faremos? – perguntou Edmundo, ao encontrar seus irmãos no jardim.

- Precisamos encontrar Susana... Mas não tenho a menor ideia de onde ainda podemos procurá-la. Já reviramos a casa e os arredores três vezes! Tenho medo do que possa ter acontecido com ela...

- Pedro, será que você poderia fazer o favor de me ouvir?? – Lúcia quase gritou, irritada.

- Lúcia, o que você sugere? Que entremos no guarda-roupa à procura de Susana??

- Sim!!

- Mas ela não pode ter ido para Nárnia! Nenhum de nós dois pode voltar a Nárnia, ou você se esqueceu das palavras de Aslam?

- Não me esqueci, Pedro, mas você não vê que não resta nenhuma outra possibilidade? Vamos tentar pelo menos, antes de nos desesperar e... Oh-ow... – Lúcia parou de repente ao sentir uma violenta vertigem – Esperem... Acho que não estou bem... Minha cabeça está... girando...

- Não é a sua cabeça, Lúcia... Tudo está girando! – gritou Edmundo, claramente apavorado.

Pedro segurou as mãos de Lúcia e Edmundo e os três tentavam se manter de pé em meio àquele turbilhão que começava a se desencadear ao redor deles. Tudo em volta parecia girar sem parar, acompanhado de uma rajada intensa de vento, o que os fazia ter a impressão de que estavam no olho de um furacão. Pedro tentava ver o que estava acontecendo em volta, enquanto Lúcia e Edmundo mantinham seus olhos fechados, zelando pelo bem de seus respectivos estômagos.

- Vejam... está mudando...

- Nada nesse mundo vai me fazer abrir os olhos agora!! – gritou Edmundo, enjoado.

De fato, a paisagem "giratória" começou a mudar, e de repente a casa e o jardim do professor Kirke foram substituídos por uma densa floresta, que aos poucos foi parando de girar em torno dos três irmãos.

Quando pararam de sentir a rajada de vento, Lúcia e Edmundo soltaram suas mãos e os dois caíram de joelhos. Lúcia apoiou suas mãos no chão antes de abrir os olhos, para se assegurar de que recuperara seu equilíbrio.

- Mas o que foi isso...? – perguntou Lúcia, abrindo os olhos aos poucos e mirando somente o chão.

- Acho que eu vou vomitar... – Edmundo disse ainda de olhos fechados, sendo rapidamente ajudado por Lúcia, que já se sentia razoavelmente bem.

- Pode abrir os olhos, Ed... já passou... Olhe em volta! – disse ela, sua voz mal continha sua alegria.

Edmundo abriu um olho, depois o outro, e então sua expressão mudou completamente ao reconhecer a floresta que os rodeava.

- Estamos em Nárnia? Estamos em Nárnia! Por Aslam, nós estamos de volta! Pedro! Pedro??

- Estou aqui... – disse ele, se aproximando de seus irmãos – Não acredito que eu esteja aqui também...

- E nem foi preciso ir até o guarda-roupa... – disse Edmundo, enquanto olhava em volta, reconhecendo exatamente o local onde estavam – Ei... Não foi aqui que chegamos a Nárnia pela primeira vez?

- Sim, onde chegamos e também onde partimos pela primeira vez... – disse Pedro, lembrando-se da caçada ao cervo branco.

- Então estamos perto do Ermo do Lampião... – disse Lúcia, levantando-se e indo em direção ao Ermo, sendo rapidamente seguida por Pedro e Edmundo.

Depois de alguns metros, Lúcia finalmente avistou o Lampião, mas sua atenção logo se voltou para as duas figuras que estavam ao lado dele, olhando para ela e seus irmãos como se os estivessem esperando.

- Susana!! – Lúcia correu para os braços de Susana, aliviada por ter encontrado sua amada irmã – Eu sabia que você estava aqui, eu sabia!!

- Lúcia, o que há? Parece que você não me vê há dias...

- Há dias não, mas há umas boas horas... – respondeu Edmundo, aproximando-se também.

- Como assim? Vocês sentiram a minha ausência?

- Sim... – respondeu Pedro calmamente, aproximando-se da irmã e já começando a entender o que se passava ao se dar conta de que ela estava de mãos dadas com Caspian antes de abraçar Lúcia – Olá, Caspian.

- Grande Rei Pedro, é uma honra revê-lo – disse Caspian, inclinando-se com reverência para cumprimentá-lo – Rei Edmundo, Rainha Lúcia... Sejam muito bem-vindos, Majestades.

- Caspian, que bom vê-lo outra vez! – Lúcia abraçou-o também, contente.

- Bom, somos todos reis aqui, igualmente majestosos – brincou Edmundo, arrancando risos de Caspian – Não precisamos de tanta formalidade entre nós. Sem essa de "Majestade", ok?

- Tem razão... – sorriu Caspian – Mas contem-nos como chegaram aqui.

- Bom, acordamos de manhã e Susana não estava em parte alguma... – respondeu Lúcia.

- Passamos a manhã procurando você, mas não a encontramos em lugar algum – continuou Pedro.

- Eu disse que deveríamos procurar no guarda-roupa, mas Pedro não acreditou em mim – disse Lúcia, com um olhar bravo para seu irmão mais velho.

- E como chegaram aqui? – perguntou Susana, repetindo a pergunta inicial de Caspian.

- Bom, Lúcia estava tentando convencer Pedro a procurá-la no guarda-roupa, mas, antes que pudéssemos colocar a ideia dela em prática, fomos transportados para cá – explicou Edmundo.

- Você veio pelo guarda-roupa, não foi, Su? – indagou Lúcia.

- Sim. Era pouco mais de meia-noite quando me levantei e fui até a sala vazia. Mas não imaginei que as horas fossem passar na minha ausência...

- Há quanto tempo você está em Nárnia? – perguntou Edmundo – Quero dizer, para nós passaram-se quase 10 horas desde a meia-noite.

- Estou aqui há dois dias. Quase 48 horas, para ser mais exata...

De repente algo fez sentido na mente de Susana. Era óbvio que o tempo na Inglaterra passaria a correr sem ela.

- Acho que entendi por que o tempo passou sem mim... – disse ela, olhando para Caspian, que a olhou interrogativamente. Mas, antes que ele pudesse verbalizar sua dúvida, Pedro o fez.

- Por que, Su? – indagou ele.

- Creio que eu não pertença mais à Inglaterra...

- O que quer dizer com isso, Su? – perguntou Edmundo.

Susana respirou fundo e olhou para seus irmãos com um olhar que refletia alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo.

- O que quero dizer é que pertenço a Nárnia agora... – disse Susana ao segurar a mão de Caspian entre as suas – ... definitivamente.

As palavras de Susana foram acompanhadas dos últimos raios de sol. Era o começo de uma longa noite.

* * *

**Eu sei que no capítulo 8 eu prometi não demorar tanto para postar este aqui, mas espero que não tenham me xingado muito por isso... =P**

**A primeira versão deste capítulo já estava pronta há algumas semanas, mas eu não estava satisfeita com ela. Eu não sabia exatamente o que eu deveria mudar, e a minha (falta de) criatividade não ajudou... Mas finalmente consegui!! Espero que tenham gostado!**

**E não se esqueçam dos reviews, ok? Eles são um grande incentivo para eu continuar escrevendo! L****iberei os reviews também para anônimos, para que aqueles que não são registrados também possam comentar. ;-)**

**E obrigada a carol cardinal e Lady Lien pelos reviews do capítulo anterior! Thanks a lot! :D**


	10. Can you feel the love tonight?

**Hello! Depois uma certa demora, aqui está mais um capítulo de "When it's Love". Eu tardo mas não falho! rs**

**Enjoy it! =)**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 10 – ****Can you feel the love tonight?**

Era uma noite magnífica. A chegada dos demais Pevensies deixou os narnianos em polvorosa. Quando eles se aproximaram montados em seus grifos, acompanhando Caspian e Susana, uma grande alegria tomou conta de todos e contagiou facilmente os telmarinos que simpatizavam com a atual presença narniana no reino. A maioria ficou muito contente com o noivado recém-anunciado, que finalmente colocara um fim à triste melancolia que se abatera sobre o novo rei e que já durava um ano.

O baile começara havia algumas horas, e tudo o que se via eram sorrisos e uma grande felicidade. Não era uma comemoração em grande escala: tudo acontecera muito rápido e apenas os membros da corte e os amigos mais próximos haviam sido convidados. Era um baile modesto, mas nem por isso sem brilho. Brilho esse que foi realçado pela presença inesperada de Pedro, Edmundo e Lúcia.

Porém, uma celebração maior estava por vir e aconteceria em seis dias, e essa sim prometia trazer de volta todo o esplendor e magia dos grandes bailes que resplandeciam nos salões de Cair Paravel durante a Era de Ouro.

Caspian e Susana dançavam silenciosamente, apenas olhando amorosamente nos olhos um do outro e deixando-se levar pelo ritmo encantador da linda canção narniana que estava sendo tocada por um grupo de faunos.

Palavras não eram necessárias. Seus olhares diziam tudo, e volta e meia Susana corava com a intensidade dos olhos de Caspian nos seus. Agora eles eram oficialmente noivos e se casariam em seis dias. Seus corações estavam cheios de amor e de entusiasmo, e eles mal podiam acreditar que toda aquela felicidade realmente existia.

Ao fim da música, Caspian conduziu Susana até a sacada, aquela que já havia testemunhando momentos especiais e estava prestes e ser palco de mais um. Caspian envolveu Susana em seus braços e beijou primeiro sua testa, depois sua bochecha, e depois encostou os lábios no pescoço dela, próximo à sua orelha.

- Eu te amo tanto... – sussurrou ele – Eu queria que essa noite durasse para sempre...

- Eu também te amo, Caspian... Mas se esta noite durar para sempre, a do nosso casamento nunca vai chegar... – sorriu ela.

Caspian sorriu em resposta, acariciando o rosto dela com carinho.

- Estou feliz que tudo tenha dado certo. Seus irmãos aceitaram bem o nosso noivado.

- Sim, estou feliz também. Embora eu saiba que eles estão sofrendo com isso... Aslam permitiu que eles ficassem até o nosso casamento, mas e depois? Acho que não voltarei a vê-los...

- Não pense nisso ainda, meu amor... Não creio que essa grande felicidade que estamos vivendo agora tenha necessariamente que vir acompanhada de uma punição. Não posso crer que Aslam condenaria vocês a se separarem para sempre.

- Não sei... tenho medo... Mas você tem razão, não quero pensar nisso agora, não nesta noite...

Ao dizer isso, Susana voltou a beijar Caspian, acariciando a nuca dele com uma de suas mãos. Beijaram-se calmamente por longos minutos, desligando-se do restante do mundo, e nem perceberam que eram observados ao longe.

Pedro volta e meia dirigia seu olhar ao casal, ainda que tentasse não fazê-lo com muita frequência, por julgar que estava invadindo a privacidade da irmã. Ele então pegou uma taça de vinho e pôs a girá-la em suas mãos, lembrando-se do diálogo que teve com Susana horas antes...

_- Susana, você tem certeza do que está fazendo? – perguntou Pedro, calmamente – Não que eu tenha algo contra Caspian, eu sinceramente não tenho, nossas questões já foram resolvidas. Mas você está abdicando do nosso mundo, da nossa família... Essa é uma decisão muito séria._

_- Eu já pensei nisso tudo, Pedro, e não pense que está sendo fácil para mim... Eu amo vocês, amo a mamãe, amo o papai... Vocês são a minha família, sempre serão. Mas eu não posso viver sem Caspian... Não posso suportar a ideia de não estar no mesmo mundo que ele, de não passar o resto da minha vida com ele. A pequena amostra que eu tive em Londres de como seria a minha vida sabendo que nunca mais o veria foi simplesmente insuportável... Não quero passar por aquilo de novo..._

_As palavras de Susana comoveram Pedro, cujo rosto agora refletia compaixão e compreensão._

_- Su... Eu não tinha ideia da dimensão do seu sofrimento... Achei que o que havia acontecido entre você e Caspian não tivesse passado de uma atração, não imaginei que se transformaria em algo tão sério e que fosse fazer você sofrer tanto..._

_- A princípio eu também não imaginei, mas eu estava enganada. Pensei que eu nunca superaria. Eu não conseguia imaginar como seria minha vida dali para a frente, se só aquele mês já havia me trazido tanta angústia... Mas então eu tive uma segunda chance... Aslam nos deu uma segunda chance e Caspian a agarrou com unhas e dentes, quando soprou a minha trompa mágica e me chamou de volta a Nárnia._

_Susana disse suas últimas frases com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso de felicidade que há muito Pedro não via._

_- Então acho que eu só tenho a agradecê-lo. Por fazer você sorrir de novo._

_Susana sorriu mais uma vez para o irmão, e ele a abraçou ternamente em resposta._

Caspian era a pessoa certa para Susana, Pedro já estava convencido disso. Sua irmã era forte, uma guerreira magnífica, e dona de uma inteligência e perspicácia únicas. Nenhum rapaz comum de Londres seria bom o suficiente para ela nem merecedor de suas qualidades.

Ela precisava de um homem forte, de um guerreiro à altura dela, de alguém que soubesse apreciar as opiniões firmes e o instinto de liderança que ela adquirira como rainha e à frente dos arqueiros nos campos de batalha. A Inglaterra definitivamente não era o lugar ideal para encontrar alguém assim, principalmente num mundo em que a sociedade prezava mulheres submissas e sem opinião própria.

Sem dúvida Caspian era o melhor para Susana. Ele já havia provado a Pedro ser merecedor do trono de Nárnia, mas agora provou merecer também o coração de sua irmã...

_- Pedro, podemos falar a sós um momento?_

_- Claro, Caspian._

_- Bem... Você já está ciente de toda a situação, da decisão de Susana, e sabe que selamos um compromisso. Mas eu me sinto em débito com você..._

_- Em débito comigo? Por quê?_

_- Bem... Quando Susana voltou a Nárnia, atendendo ao meu chamado, nunca passou pela nossa cabeça que você pudesse voltar também. Afinal vocês dois supostamente jamais voltariam a Nárnia, mas Susana voltou por causa dos laços profundos que nasceram entre nós..._

_- Sim..._

_- Bem... Dessa forma, eu a pedi em casamento, e ela aceitou... Mas eu não gostaria que pensasse que eu passei por cima da sua autoridade, Pedro, afinal você é o irmão mais velho dela._

_- Caspian, isso não me passou pela cabeça, tenha certeza disso._

_- Bom... Mas ainda assim me sinto em débito. Tomei a liberdade de pedir Susana em casamento sem a sua permissão, mas ainda assim eu apreciaria muito se tivéssemos a sua bênção._

_Pedro sorriu, lisonjeado pelo grande respeito que Caspian demonstrara ter por ele._

_- Vocês a têm, Caspian. Eu sei que você a protegerá e a fará feliz. E eu farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para assegurar a felicidade dela, e não vou me opor à união de vocês, muito pelo contrário._

_Caspian sorriu e ambos deram as mãos, cumprimentando-se e selando a promessa de zelar pela felicidade de Susana._

Pedro concluiu suas lembranças lançando mais um breve olhar para Susana e Caspian, olhar esse que foi logo percebido por Lúcia.

- Ow, eles são tão lindos juntos, não são? – disse ela, com um olhar cheio de ternura para sua irmã e seu futuro novo irmão.

Pedro deu mais uma rápida espiada e logo desviou seu olhar.

- Eu estou feliz por ela. Gostaria de um dia conhecer alguém que me fizesse feliz como ela está agora... – disse Pedro com o olhar perdido em seu copo de vinho, sentindo uma pontada de inveja de Susana. "Será que um dia eu vou amar alguém assim?", pensou ele.

- E você, Ed? O que acha?

- Hummm... delicioso...

- O quê???

Lúcia e Pedro viraram-se para o irmão e não puderam conter o riso ao vê-lo se fartar com a bandeja de manjar turco.

- Deixa pra lá, Ed... – riu Lúcia, que logo se levantou, ansiosa por dançar a próxima música – Você vem, Pedro?

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, Majestade! – Pedro sorriu para a irmã, tomando-a pela mão e direcionando-se para o centro do salão.

Caspian e Susana continuavam sua troca de beijos, carinhos e juras de amor e permaneceriam ali para sempre, se fosse possível. Mas ambos estavam conscientes de que o baile logo chegaria ao fim.

- Daqui a pouco precisaremos voltar para o salão, acredito que logo os convidados nos procurarão para se despedir... – disse Susana.

- Está tão bom aqui... – disse Caspian, apertando mais seus braços ao redor da cintura de Susana – Mas você tem razão...

Susana beijou Caspian mais uma vez. Sua intenção era um beijo breve, mas, logo que Caspian percebeu os lábios dela se afastarem, ele os tomou de volta, mergulhando em um beijo ardente e cheio de paixão. O beijo foi longo e profundo, o que os fez perder o fôlego.

Quando interromperam o beijo, Caspian fitou Susana intensamente, fazendo borboletas dançarem em seu estômago. Ele queria desesperadamente passar aquela noite com ela, mas não sabia se deveria propor isso a ela. Eles já haviam feito amor uma vez, mas fora numa noite excepcional, em que eles foram totalmente levados pela emoção do reencontro. Será que seria impróprio da parte dele pedir mais antes do casamento? Ele acabou chegando à conclusão que sim.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou Caspian.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor... – respondeu Susana, sorrindo.

Susana percebeu o olhar suplicante de Caspian, e ela imediatamente soube que ele não queria que a noite deles terminasse ali. Ela também não queria... Seus irmãos haviam acabado de voltar a Nárnia e era bastante provável que eles ainda quisessem passar algum tempo com ela depois do baile, talvez para conversar sobre o noivado, sobre o futuro deles, ou simplesmente para jogar conversa fora.

Além do mais, eles chegaram a Nárnia ao anoitecer, mas na Inglaterra ainda era manhã. Então provavelmente eles ainda se manteriam bem acordados durante um bom tempo até se adequarem ao "fuso horário" narniano. E isso era um fator preocupante. Susana não poderia simplesmente se esgueirar para o quarto de Caspian, ou vice-versa, com seus irmãos acordados e perambulando pelo castelo. Eles provavelmente não ficariam muito contentes se descobrissem que ela se entregara a Caspian antes do casamento...

* * *

Poucas horas mais tarde, o baile terminara e todos já se preparavam para descansar. Pedro e Edmundo já haviam ido para seus respectivos quartos, e Susana agora estava no quarto de Lúcia, dando boa noite para a irmã.

- Susana, a festa foi linda! Estou tão feliz por você!

- Eu também estou muito feliz, Lu... E você estava certa... Aslam sempre sabe o que faz. Você sempre acreditou na sabedoria dele, não é? Se eu tivesse acreditado mais, tenho certeza de que a minha angústia teria sido menor...

- Isso já passou, mana... Agora você está aqui e em breve vai se casar com Caspian! Isso é maravilhoso! E eu estou tão feliz por poder ficar pelo menos até lá...

- Eu amo muito você, viu? Você é uma irmã incrível.

- Ow, Su, eu também a amo demais! Eu já disse que estou muito feliz por você?

- Umas dez vezes... – Susana riu.

- Sabe... Eu sonhei com o seu casamento com Caspian...

- Sonhou?

- Sim... Sonhei que estávamos na sua festa de casamento. Era uma festa magnífica, e vocês estavam tão felizes! Aslam também estava lá, ele havia celebrado a cerimônia. Quando acordei, senti que aquele sonho era um presságio de algo muito bom que estava para acontecer, e fiquei ansiosa para contá-lo a você. Foi quando notamos a sua ausência. Quando procuramos em todos os lugares e não a encontramos em lugar nenhum, eu tive certeza de que você tinha voltado para Nárnia. Mas eu não quis falar do meu sonho a Pedro e Edmundo, então foi meio difícil convencê-los a procurá-la no guarda-roupa...

- Parece que devemos levar nossos sonhos mais a sério, não é, Lu? Também foi em um sonho que eu soube que vocês poderiam vir a Nárnia. E foi o próprio Aslam que me contou isso... E antes disso, ainda em Londres, foram sonhos que permitiram meu reencontro com Caspian...

- Você está falando daqueles dois sonhos que você teve com ele?

- Sim, e depois ainda tive mais um... Lúcia, aqueles sonhos não foram apenas fruto da minha imaginação. Caspian também os teve, nós nos encontramos durante aqueles sonhos. E foi ele o primeiro a descobrir a verdadeira natureza deles.

- Su, isso é incrível!

Assim, Susana contou a Lúcia as particularidades daqueles sonhos, os vestígios concretos que eles deixaram no mundo real e como Caspian descobriu a verdade e decidiu tentar trazê-la de volta a Nárnia.

* * *

Depois de dar boa noite a Lúcia, Susana seguiu para seu próprio quarto. Ela deitou-se na cama, mas imediatamente percebeu que não conseguiria dormir. Tudo o que ela queria naquela noite era estar com Caspian. Seu corpo queimava ao se lembrar da primeira noite que passara com ele. Ela queria tanto fazer amor com ele de novo...

Tomada por um impulso, Susana então se levantou, vestiu seu roupão novamente, e seguiu em direção aos aposentos de Pedro e Edmundo. Chegando ao de Pedro, encostou o ouvido na porta para tentar ouvir algo, e se sentiu aliviada quando ouviu o pesado ronco de seu irmão. Ele não costumava roncar, a não ser que tivesse bebido demais, o que era o caso.

Depois, Susana fez o mesmo na porta do quarto de Edmundo, obtendo o mesmo resultado. Mas Edmundo não precisava beber para roncar, ele já o fazia naturalmente, o que rendia muitas reclamações da parte de Pedro, que dividia o quarto com ele em Londres.

Susana então respirou fundo e seguiu em direção ao quarto de Caspian, que ficava em outro corredor, mais distante. Ela tomou cuidado para não ser ouvida e em pouco tempo chegou ao quarto dele. Seu coração batia enlouquecidamente. Agora ela só esperava que ele ainda estivesse acordado...

Caspian havia acabado de tomar banho e agora estava deitado em sua cama, mas também não conseguia dormir. Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar em Susana e a vontade de ir até o quarto dela era imensa, mas ele não podia. Os irmãos dela estavam por perto, e havia uma chance muito boa de eles estarem reunidos justamente no quarto dela, conversando sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, inalando a brisa fresca que entrava pela janela. Seria maravilhoso se Susana estivesse ali com ele... Seu coração estava tão cheio de felicidade e de amor que tudo o que ele queria era continuar comemorando seu noivado com Susana, mas em uma celebração particular com ela... Seria simplesmente perfeito.

De repente, uma batida na porta despertou Caspian de seus devaneios. Seu coração disparou ao pressentir a autoria daquelas batidas. Caspian levantou-se imediatamente e correu até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida. Ele então não pôde esconder um sorriso de contentamento ao vê-la diante de si.

Susana sorriu timidamente e corou ao percebê-lo sem camisa.

- Acordei você...?

- Não... Eu não estava conseguindo dormir... – respondeu ele, olhando-a fascinado.

Caspian de repente se deu conta de que alguém poderia aparecer a qualquer momento e deu uma olhada para os dois lados do corredor, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém. Ele então deu dois passos para trás e sinalizou para Susana entrar. Ela entendeu e rapidamente entrou, não sem antes também olhar para os dois lados do corredor.

Caspian fechou a porta e voltou-se para Susana. Ele estava simplesmente maravilhado. Era como se ela tivesse captado os pensamentos e os desejos dele. Estava cada vez mais claro para Caspian que havia uma conexão muito especial entre ele e Susana.

- Por que está me olhando assim...? – perguntou ela, cada vez mais ruborizada com a intensidade do olhar de Caspian.

- Eu estava pensando em você... desejando ver você, estar com você... E então você apareceu, como se... como se atendesse ao meu chamado. Eu não queria que a nossa noite terminasse... Não ainda...

Susana sorriu e se aproximou de Caspian, tocando seu rosto.

- Nem eu...

Caspian retribuiu o sorriso e abraçou Susana, sentindo o calor do corpo dela envolver o seu próprio corpo. Caspian aninhou seu rosto na curva entre o pescoço e ombro de Susana e respirou fundo, deixando o aroma dela invadir seus pulmões. Depois, levou seus lábios aos dela num beijo suave e gentil, que em pouco tempo se tornou intenso e caloroso.

As mãos de Caspian acariciavam sedutoramente a cintura e os quadris de Susana, fazendo-a estremecer. Seus lábios começaram a trilhar um caminho ao longo do pescoço de Susana, e ela deixou escapar um suave gemido em resposta. Ele então retirou o roupão de Susana, fazendo-o cair a seus pés, e afastou um pouco a manga da camisola dela, para que seus lábios sedentos tivessem acesso à pela alva e delicada de seu ombro.

Uma deliciosa vertigem tomava conta de Susana, que mantinha seus olhos fechados, concentrada nas sensações que Caspian estava provocando nela. Seus dedos entrelaçavam-se nos cabelos de Caspian em carícias intensas, enquanto os lábios e a língua dele exploravam sua pele de modo enlouquecedor.

Caspian então levou seus lábios de volta aos dela enquanto seus braços a envolviam firmemente, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela. Susana pôde sentir a masculinidade de Caspian pulsando abaixo de sua cintura e ela estremeceu mais uma vez, deixando escapar um leve gemido por antecipação.

Caspian então interrompeu o beijo e fitou Susana com olhos cheios de desejo e fascinação. Ele segurou uma das mãos de Susana e começou a caminhar para trás em direção à sua cama, convidando-a a acompanhá-lo. Ela o seguiu, nunca abandonando seus olhos, e a cada passo sua respiração se tornava mais ofegante e seu coração batia mais acelerado.

Ao chegarem ao lado da cama, Caspian começou a desatar os laços da camisola de Susana, enquanto ela desabotoava a calça dele. Em pouco tempo os dois estavam completamente nus e ansiosos para se amarem novamente. Caspian parou e admirou Susana. Ela parecia uma deusa...

- Você é tão linda... tão linda...

Caspian sorriu ao vê-la corar e levou sua mão ao rosto dela, acariciando-o enquanto a olhava com extrema devoção. Sua mão então começou a descer lentamente, logo alcançando um dos seios dela. Ele tomou-o em sua mão gentilmente ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios voltavam ao pescoço de Susana, fazendo-a gemer em resposta.

Susana sentiu seu corpo enfraquecer e sentiu que não conseguiria se manter de pé por muito mais tempo. Ela então se agarrou aos ombros de Caspian, ofegando enquanto deliciosos tremores percorriam seu corpo.

Caspian então a inclinou sobre sua cama, acomodando-a entre os lençóis, e logo começou a cobri-la de beijos apaixonados e carícias gentis, provocando-a e estimulando-a para o que viria em seguida. Para os dois, a noite estava apenas começando...

* * *

O canto ainda esporádico de alguns pássaros anunciava que em poucos minutos os primeiros raios de sol se fariam presentes. Susana despertou sonolenta, acordada pela própria consciência, que a avisava que já era hora de ir para o seu quarto.

Susana hesitou ao perceber-se aninhada nos braços quentes de Caspian, seus corpos nus ainda entrelaçados. Era tão gostoso acordar assim, nos braços dele, aquecida pelo calor de seu corpo, ouvindo sua respiração... Sua vontade era ficar ali para sempre. Ela suspirou ao se lembrar dos momentos que antecederam aquelas plácidas horas de sono.

Caspian fora carinhoso ao extremo e também fora um pouco mais impetuoso que da primeira vez, amando-a com uma intensidade quase voraz, o que Susana apreciou bastante... Ela própria procurou vencer a timidez e rendeu-se ao desejo de descobrir e explorar os pontos sensíveis do corpo de Caspian tal como ele fazia com ela. Ela queria retribuir as sensações deliciosas que ele provocava nela e, a julgar pelos gemidos extasiados dele, ela tivera sucesso.

Susana ergueu-se um pouco, apoiando um dos cotovelos na cama, e pôs-se a admirar a expressão de Caspian, que dormia como uma criança. Seu rosto refletia tanta inocência e tanta pureza que quem o visse assim jamais poderia supor que aquela figura angelical escondia um amante ardente, que a fizera perder o fôlego várias vezes naquela noite.

Susana sorriu encantada, mas logo seu coração doeu por ter que deixá-lo. Ela então se levantou, começando a procurar suas roupas, e Caspian logo sentiu sua ausência, despertando em seguida. Susana começou a se vestir e Caspian ficou observando em silêncio, até ser notado por ela.

- Desculpe se o acordei... – disse ela, sentando-se na cama ao lado dele – Mas preciso voltar para o meu quarto...

- Eu sei... Quero que nosso casamento chegue logo, para não precisarmos mais nos comportar tão clandestinamente...

- Eu também, meu amor, eu também... – disse ela, sorrindo.

Caspian sentou-se e puxou Susana para junto de si, beijando-a apaixonadamente em seguida, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava a coxa dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Caspian... – ofegou ela, depois de muito relutantemente quebrar o beijo.

- Humm...? – Caspian agora beijava o pescoço dela, incapaz de deixá-la ir.

- Caspian... ahn... eu preciso ir... – disse ela quase sem forças e quase sem fôlego. Se ele prolongasse aquelas provocações mais um pouco, ela certamente sucumbiria.

Caspian resolveu então parar de provocá-la, sabendo que ela tinha razão. Eles agora tinham que tomar cuidado redobrado, afinal os irmãos dela estavam por perto.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou ele no ouvido de Susana.

- Eu também te amo... – respondeu ela, beijando-o ternamente antes de deixar o quarto.

Caspian a viu sair e suspirou, contando os dias para que se tornassem oficialmente marido e mulher. Cinco dias...

* * *

Susana acabara de fechar a porta do quarto de Caspian quando percebeu que não estava sozinha no corredor.

- Err... Oi, Su...

Edmundo. Susana ficou sem fala.

- Eu... só estava de passagem... Fui até a cozinha e acabei entrando no corredor errado na volta, e... Err... Tchau.

- Ed! Espere... Deixe-me explicar...

- Su, do que está falando? Você não tem que me explicar nada...

- Mas eu quero... Por favor...

Susana puxou Edmundo até o seu quarto e lá puderam conversar mais à vontade.

- Ed...

- Su, você não precisa fazer isso, é sério...

- Ed, por favor, eu quero... Eu amo Caspian com todas as minhas forças, e é por causa desse amor que eu pude voltar a Nárnia, quando eu acreditava que isso não seria mais possível. Não me arrependo de ter agido de acordo com os meus sentimentos e eu sinceramente não gostaria que me julgasse mal...

- Eu jamais a julgaria, Su... Você é minha irmã e eu a amo... E também já amo Caspian como um irmão também, e estou muito feliz por vocês dois.

- Sabe, eu não pretendia ser pega por nenhum de vocês, mas, já que teve que acontecer... Fico feliz que tenha sido você...

- Por quê?

- Bom, não é nenhum segredo que Pedro e Caspian tiveram as suas desavenças no início e, ainda que isso pareça ser coisa do passado agora, não é bom dar motivos para novos desentendimentos entre os dois...

- O que seria uma grande infantilidade da parte de Pedro, já que você e Caspian estão oficialmente noivos e vão se casar em breve. Vocês acabariam fazendo... err... _isso_... de qualquer forma.

Susana sorriu ao ver a forma como seu irmão tentava ser delicado ao tocar no assunto. E ficou muito satisfeita com a maturidade que ele acabara de demonstrar, não a julgando nem condenando. Ele definitivamente fazia jus ao título que recebera de Aslam: rei Edmundo, o Justo...

- E quanto a Lúcia... eu sei que ela já foi adulta um dia, como todos nós fomos na Era de Ouro, mas eu ainda a vejo como criança e não me sentiria confortável para conversar sobre essas coisas com ela...

- A sabedoria que Lúcia adquiriu naquela época sem dúvida ainda a acompanha, mas admito que isso realmente seria estranho...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Edmundo se pronunciou.

- Bom... – ele fez uma pausa e deu um longo bocejo – Minha cama me espera... – completou ele, levantando-se e indo em direção à porta, sendo acompanhado por Susana.

Edmundo virou-se para Susana mais uma vez, antes de abrir a porta.

- E obrigado...

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter confiado em mim... Bom, você poderia ter inventado qualquer coisa, uma explicação convincente, sei lá... Eu sei que você é esperta... Inclusive sou capaz de apostar que você já tem uma desculpa na ponta da língua para o caso de Pedro a surpreender...

- Bom, eu e Caspian já trabalhamos em algumas... – riu ela.

- Viu só? – disse ele, rindo também – Bom... tomem cuidado, ok? Vocês dois... Não quero ver minha irmã viúva antes do casamento... – completou ele, divertindo-se.

- Seu bobo... Vá dormir, o sono está afetando seus miolos...

Edmundo saiu, ainda sem conseguir conter o riso, e foi para o seu quarto.

Susana fechou a porta e foi para a cama, onde voltou a adormecer, embalada pelas lembranças de seus momentos com o amor da sua vida.

* * *

**Gostaria de agradecer a carol cardinal e Lady Lien pelos reviews do capítulo anterior e**** também a quem "favoritou" a minha fic! Thanks a lot! =)**

**Ah! E estou aceitando sugestões para o futuro desta história, eu ando meio perdida e sem criatividade (e sem muito tempo tb)... rs**


	11. Dangerous

**Capítulo 11**** – Dangerous**

Os dias transcorriam tranquilamente. Caspian vez ou outra tinha um compromisso real ou alguma reunião com o conselho para discutir alguns pontos importantes, mas nada muito imperioso, já que as atenções estavam majoritariamente voltadas para os preparativos do casamento.

Enquanto isso, Susana dedicava tempo a seus irmãos. Era maravilhoso tê-los em Nárnia, e tudo o que ela queria era aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível com eles. O casamento aconteceria em poucos dias, e a partir de então a permanência deles em Nárnia era incerta. Quanto tempo ainda restaria? Será que depois que eles partissem ela nunca mais os veria? Essas dúvidas inquietavam o coração de Susana, mas ela tentava não deixar que isso ofuscasse sua felicidade.

Agora faltavam três dias para o casamento, e Caspian, por sua vez, estava cada vez mais ansioso. Ele e Susana decidiram não passar mais nenhuma noite juntos até o casamento. Depois de ser surpreendida por Edmundo, Susana achou mais prudente evitar novas oportunidades de serem descobertos. Pedro provavelmente não seria tão condescendente quanto Edmundo, e quanto a Lúcia... Susana simplesmente não saberia como reagir. Caspian concordou, mas sem dúvida sofria com essa decisão.

Concluídos os poucos compromissos do dia já pela manhã, agora ele dedicava atenção a Susana em sua sala particular, aproveitando a ausência de Pedro, Edmundo e Lúcia, que tinham ido fazer uma visita à família de Glenstorm.

- Eu estava sentindo falta de estar assim com você... – sussurrou ele enquanto roçava seu nariz e seus lábios no pescoço de Susana, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Eu também... – respondeu ela baixinho, acariciando os cabelos de Caspian com ambas as mãos.

- Temos passado tão pouco tempo juntos desde que seus irmãos chegaram... Não que isso seja uma reclamação, eu entendo que você deva dar atenção a eles, mas eu não deixo de sentir a sua falta...

- Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei... – disse Susana antes de beijá-lo com paixão.

Depois de alguns minutos de beijos intensos e carícias ousadas, Caspian fitou Susana com olhos cheios de desejo.

- Mal posso esperar pela nossa noite de núpcias... Não sei se vou aguentar esperar até lá... – sussurrou ele, aproximando seus lábios da orelha de Susana e mordiscando-a em seguida.

Susana ofegou e deixou escapar um gemido discreto antes de responder.

- Eu também, meu amor... – disse ela, voltando a fitar Caspian – Mas valerá a pena esperar, você vai ver... – concluiu, dando um terno beijo na ponta do nariz dele.

* * *

Naquela tarde, todos notaram a aproximação de um cortejo peculiar. Uma pomposa liteira vinha rodeada de criados, alguns carregando-a e outros acompanhando-a a cavalo. Caspian e os quatro Pevensies aguardavam curiosos no pátio central do castelo. Quando percebeu de quem se tratava, Caspian deu um suspiro aborrecido. Susana percebeu a reação de Caspian, mas nada perguntou. Preferiu aguardar os próximos acontecimentos.

Ajudada pelos criados, a visitante desceu da liteira e foi em direção a Caspian sem nem ao menos olhar para os que o acompanhavam.

- Rei Caspian X, quanta honra revê-lo!

- Digo o mesmo, princesa Samra – disse Caspian, sentindo exatamente o contrário, mas agindo de forma diplomática – Deixe-me apresentar meus amigos... Creio que tenha ouvido falar nas antigas histórias de Nárnia e dos reis e rainhas da Era de Ouro. Estes são o grande rei Pedro, a rainha Susana, o rei Edmundo e a rainha Lúcia.

- Claro que ouvi falar deles... – disse ela, olhando para Susana com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, certamente lembrando-se de uma história em particular envolvendo a Calormânia e Nárnia durante a Era de Ouro – Mas como é possível?

- Magia... – disse Lúcia, sorrindo.

- Mas me diga, princesa Samra... O que a traz aqui? E seus pais?

- Bom... Meus pais estão viajando no momento, e eu aproveitei para fazer uma pequena viagem também.

- Não creio que eles ficarão felizes com isso...

- Eu me entendo com eles depois, não se preocupe. O fato é que eu precisava vir a Nárnia de qualquer forma... Eu soube que você subiu ao trono há pouco mais de um ano, mas ainda não havia se casado, então eu decidi vir ver com os meus próprios olhos e talvez... quem sabe... me candidatar a sua rainha... – disse Samra, aproximando-se de Caspian com uma atitude extremamente atrevida, o que fez o sangue de Susana ferver.

- Quantos dias durou sua viagem da Calormânia até aqui, princesa Samra? – perguntou Caspian, esquivando-se habilmente.

- Sete dias e meio. Por quê?

- Entendo... Então quando mandei minha mensagem à Calormânia você já havia partido. Bom, devo comunicar-lhe que já escolhi a minha rainha... – disse Caspian alcançando a mão de Susana e puxando-a delicadamente para junto de si – Nosso casamento acontecerá em três dias. Já que está aqui, eu apreciaria muito se ficasse até a cerimônia.

Samra ficou vermelha e seus olhos fuzilaram Susana deliberadamente. Susana percebeu e sustentou firmemente seu olhar para Samra, não se deixando abater por aquela clara demonstração de ciúmes.

- Peço mil perdões pelo meu comportamento precipitado, rainha Susana, eu não sabia... – disse ela com a expressão mais falsa do mundo, antes de se voltar para Caspian – Minhas felicitações, majestade. Será uma honra estar presente em uma ocasião tão especial.

- Obrigado, princesa. Será uma honra tê-la conosco até lá. Mas vamos entrar, vou providenciar acomodações para você e sua comitiva.

* * *

Mais tarde, na sala de estar que os cinco monarcas costumavam usar para passar o tempo juntos, o assunto não poderia ser outro.

- Caspian, ao que parece você já conhecia essa princesa Samra – constatou Pedro.

- Sim, infelizmente... Na época em que Miraz esteve no poder, ele fez algumas alianças com a Calormânia, e Samra nos visitou algumas vezes com seus pais. Na época eu não havia me dado conta disso, mas depois eu descobri que os pais dela e Miraz planejavam um futuro matrimônio para nós. Samra sempre me abordava inconvenientemente, tentava se aproximar de mim. Mas eu sempre me esquivava, apesar da insistência dela. O comportamento dela nunca me agradou, muito pelo contrário. Era um alívio sempre que eles partiam de volta à Calormânia.

- Eu também não gostei nada dela. Ela mais parece uma versão feminina do Rabadash – concluiu Edmundo.

- Rabadash... Sinto arrepios só de me lembrar dele... – disse Lúcia.

- Não gosto nem de me lembrar desse nome... – disse Susana.

Caspian notou a expressão aborrecida de Susana e lembrou-se das histórias sobre a tentativa de Rabadash de se casar à força com ela durante a Era de Ouro e as consequências da recusa.

- Mas creio que tenhamos que tolerar a presença dela aqui até o casamento, não?

- Sim, infelizmente. Só espero que ela não nos cause problemas...

* * *

Depois de se acomodar no quarto de hóspedes que Caspian mandara preparar para ela, Samra não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser a sua rival. "Não acredito que ele já está de casamento marcado... Eu sempre fiz de tudo pra ele me notar, e agora chega essa rainhazinha de meia-tigela e o toma de mim? Ah, isso não vai ficar assim... Não vai mesmo! Não viajei até aqui para terminar de mãos vazias..."

Samra deitou-se em sua cama e começou a arquitetar seu plano para acabar com o noivado de Caspian e Susana. Mas ela precisava ser rápida, pois o casamento estava marcado para dali a três dias. Samra não media esforços para atingir seus objetivos – nem se preocupava com a possível gravidade das consequências – e não seria dessa vez que ela iria desistir.

De repente uma ideia brilhante surgiu em sua mente, enquanto um sorriso malicioso se formava em seus lábios. Acabar com aquele casamento talvez fosse mais fácil do que ela imaginava.

* * *

**Hello, people! A partir de agora os capítulos serão menores, mas postados com uma frequência maior. É a minha alternativa para não demorar tanto de um capítulo para o outro.**

**Agradecimentos às minhas fiéis leitoras pelo incentivo e pelas ideias! Por favor, continuem com os reviews! =)**

**Ah! E não deixem de conferir minha nova fanfic, **_**Amor e Salvação**_**. Outro romance Suspian, é claro! ^_^**


	12. When demons awake

**Capítulo 12 – When demons awake**

Agora faltavam dois dias para o casamento, e Susana estava uma pilha de nervos. Lúcia tentava distraí-la de todas as formas possíveis, mas era praticamente inútil acalmá-la. A única coisa que parecia abrandar seus nervos era estar com Caspian, mas parecia cada vez mais difícil ficar a sós com ele, principalmente agora com a chegada de Samra.

Samra... Aquela princesa calormana tirava Susana do sério. Os olhares que ela dirigia a Caspian eram descarados e Susana considerava-os extremamente desrespeitosos, visto que ele era um homem prestes a se casar. Caspian notava os olhares de Samra e ficava claramente desconfortável com aquilo. Susana notava o aborrecimento dele. Provavelmente não era fácil manter a diplomacia numa situação daquelas.

Durante o almoço, todos estavam reunidos, ora conversando alegremente sobre os preparativos do casamento, ora ouvindo Samra falar sobre as últimas novidades em Tashbaan. De repente, Samra resolveu mudar o assunto.

- Rainha Susana, ouvi falar que você quase se casou com o príncipe Rabadash. Teria sido uma ótima aliança entre Nárnia e a Calormânia, você não acha?

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da mesa, e todos os olhos se voltaram para Susana. Era quase possível ver as chamas ameaçadoras em seus olhos, Susana odiava se lembrar daquele episódio. Como era possível que aquela princesa fosse tão inconveniente? Susana respirou fundo e respondeu com a voz mais calma do mundo.

- De fato, princesa Samra. Mas uma aliança com a Calormânia não era importante o suficiente para tamanho sacrifício. Nárnia não tinha a menor necessidade de se aliar a um país à custa de um casamento infeliz, que sem dúvida era o que eu teria ao lado de Rabadash. Ele achava que o poder e o dinheiro compravam tudo, mas ele se enganou. Tentou usar sua posição para se casar comigo à força, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi o "nobre" título de "Rabadash, o Ridículo" – concluiu Susana.

A expressão cínica de Samra desapareceu de sua face diante daquela resposta, e ela odiou Susana ainda mais, mas preferiu não se pronunciar novamente. Depois disso, o clima não estava mais propício a conversas agradáveis, e todos continuaram a refeição em silêncio.

* * *

Mais tarde, Caspian encontrou Susana no corredor e a puxou até um nicho escondido. Seus lábios procuraram os dela em um beijo faminto, enquanto suas mãos percorriam as laterais da cintura dela. Susana retribuía o beijo apaixonadamente, deixando escapar gemidos suaves à medida que ele se tornava cada vez mais profundo.

Quando o fôlego já lhes faltava, interromperam o beijo em busca de ar.

- Só mais dois dias, meu amor... – sussurrou Susana.

- Pois pra mim parece uma eternidade... – disse Caspian, brincando com uma mecha do cabelo de Susana entre seus dedos – Vamos nos encontrar mais tarde? Na torre onde levei você outro dia?

- Caspian... – disse Susana em tom de repreensão, mas com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Eu prometo que não farei nada que você não queira... – sussurrou ele maliciosamente.

- Esse é o problema... Eu quero... Mas, além de meus irmãos, ainda temos nossa "convidada especial" por perto... – disse ela com um tom aborrecido, mas decidiu não falar nela naquele momento – Precisamos tomar cuidado, Caspian...

- Eu sei, meu amor... Eu só quero passar um pouco mais de tempo a sós com você, só isso... Eu prometo... – concluiu ele com um sorriso irresistível.

- Está bem... Então à noite, depois que todos se recolherem...

- Mal posso esperar para admirar as estrelas com você, meu amor... – sussurrou ele roçando os lábios na orelha de Susana, antes de beijá-la novamente.

* * *

Antes do pôr do sol, todos saíram para cavalgar um pouco nos arredores do castelo, e Samra os acompanhou. Pedro e Edmundo haviam assumido a "missão diplomática" de fazer companhia a ela enquanto Caspian e Susana se ocupavam dos preparativos do casamento e Lúcia dedicava-se a matar a saudade de seus amigos Trumpkin, Reepicheep e Caça-Trufas. Durante a cavalgada, eles se mantinham com a princesa, deixando Caspian e Susana cavalgarem juntos mais à frente. Eles mereciam algum tempo sozinhos, sem perturbação.

Samra conversava com eles de modo aparentemente alegre, mas não tirava os olhos dos noivos. Algo definitivamente estava passando pela sua cabeça, e Pedro e Edmundo pareciam ter percebido isso. Mas sua expressão era um enigma, e não dava pra saber se ela estava planejando algo ou se só estava desolada por ter chegado tarde demais. De qualquer forma, era melhor manter os olhos nela.

Após o passeio, Samra disse estar com um pouco de dor de cabeça e foi para os seus aposentos, o que tornou o clima mais agradável para Susana. Sem a princesa calormana por perto, ela se sentia mais à vontade e relaxada com Caspian e com seus irmãos, o que rendeu momentos impagáveis quando resolveu fazer algo que a divertia imensamente: provocar Pedro.

- Foi um trabalho em equipe, vai! _Equipe_! – disse Pedro acaloradamente depois de ouvir a versão distorcida de Susana sobre o salvamento de Trumpkin das mãos dos soldados telmarinos.

- Ok, mas é óbvio que eu fiz a parte principal... – disse Susana, fingidamente.

- Claro que não! _Eu_ fiz a parte principal! Ele estava morrendo!

As reações de Pedro a provocações eram sempre hilárias, e Caspian mal conseguia conter o riso ao assistir a cena. Edmundo já não tinha mais fôlego de tanto rir.

- Pedro, eu acho que foi mais a Susana, porque...

- Ah não, Lu, até você?

- ... porque, se não fosse o ataque dela, os telmarinos não teriam fugido e você não teria conseguido tirar o Trumpkin da água... – disse Lúcia, claramente aliando-se à irmã na missão de provocar Pedro.

- Ok, mas... _eu_ o salvei. Ele estava afundando, ele ia morrer, EU o salvei!

- Eu basicamente resolvi a situação, mas então o Pedro decidiu fazer um show à parte e resolveu simplesmente se atirar na água num momento obviamente exagerado...

- Eu desisto! – disse Pedro, inconformado, arrancando gargalhadas dos irmãos e de Caspian.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – disse Susana, lançando um olhar amoroso e ao mesmo tempo brincalhão para o irmão, ainda rindo gostosamente.

- Sei... – respondeu ele, fingindo ainda estar bravo.

Os cinco ainda passaram mais alguns momentos agradáveis juntos, sem a presença de Samra, o que foi um alívio para todos. Mas eles só precisariam suportar a presença dela por mais dois ou três dias, já que ela provavelmente partiria logo após o casamento – assim eles esperavam.

* * *

Um pouco depois do jantar, Caspian esperou todos irem para seus quartos e tomou o caminho da torre para se encontrar com Susana. Ele chegou primeiro ao encontro e decidiu admirar o céu estrelado enquanto esperava por sua noiva. Era àquela torre que Doutor Cornelius costumava levá-lo para dar aulas sobre astronomia e, principalmente, para contar histórias sobre a antiga Nárnia.

Quando era mais jovem, Caspian várias vezes fora àquele local sozinho quando queria ficar longe de todos, para pensar na sua vida, pensar nas histórias narnianas e imaginar como seria bom se ainda fossem reais, além de pensar no seu próprio futuro. E bem pouco tempo atrás, ele esteve ali novamente, olhando aquelas mesmas estrelas e desejando que Susana estivesse ali ao lado dele.

E agora ela estava de volta a Nárnia, e dentro de minutos ele não precisaria mais imaginá-la junto dele. De repente, Caspian ouviu o som de passos e virou-se, já com um sorriso formando-se em seus lábios, pronto para receber sua amada. Mas então o sorriso desapareceu em um passe de mágica.

- Princesa Samra?

- Ora, Caspian, vamos acabar com essas formalidades... Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo... Por que não me chama apenas de Samra?

- O que faz aqui, princesa? – perguntou Caspian, ignorando o comentário da calormana.

- Eu o segui... – disse ela com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- E posso saber para que me seguiu? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Sim, preciso... – disse ela, aproximando-se de forma atrevida – Preciso de você...

Samra atirou-se nos braços de Caspian e tentou beijá-lo, mas ele se esquivou habilmente, rapidamente dirigindo-se para o outro lado da sacada da torre.

- Samra, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Estou tentando reaver o que é meu... – disse ela, rodeando-o.

- Eu nunca fui seu, sabe disso – respondeu ele, tentando manter a calma.

- Sim, eu sei... Mas por quê? Caspian, eu sempre fiz de tudo pra você me notar... Por que nunca olhou para mim? O que essa Susana tem que eu não tenho?

- Não ouse se referir a ela nesse tom novamente! Eu a amo, e ela será novamente rainha de Nárnia, será minha esposa!

- Não se eu puder impedir...

Dizendo isso, Samra soltou seus longos cabelos negros e começou a rasgar suas roupas com um sorriso perverso nos lábios. Ela tinha plena consciência de sua beleza e esperava mostrar a Caspian o que ele estava perdendo. Caspian ficou paralisado, sem fala, sem saber o que significava aquela cena. Ela estava louca? Será que perdera completamente a razão?

Nesse momento, um novo som de passos começou a se aproximar, sendo logo percebido por Samra. Ela então correu novamente em direção a Caspian e agarrou a camisa dele, rasgando-a em seguida.

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, SUA LOUCA? – gritou ele, tentando fugir.

Samra agarrou-se a ele mais uma vez, usando todas as forças que tinha, e, quando notou os passos bem mais perto, pôs-se a espernear.

- Socorro! Caspian, pare! Está louco? Socorro! – gritou ela, atirando-se no chão e puxando-o com ela.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Caspian, incrédulo e incapaz de manter o equilíbrio, acabando por cair sobre Samra.

Caspian levantou-se rapidamente e ainda tentava digerir o que acabara de acontecer quando notou o olhar fixo de Samra – a essa altura com os cabelos completamente revoltos e seminua – na direção da entrada da torre, seu rosto teatralmente contorcido de desespero. Então ele seguiu o olhar dela, e o que ele viu fez seu coração gelar em seu peito.

Susana estava ali, paralisada, observando a cena à sua frente com uma expressão grave, fria e indecifrável.

* * *

**E então, que acharam? O título deste capítulo pode ter um duplo sentido: o demônio despertado pode se referir tanto a Samra quanto a Susana... Vamos ver como a nossa rainha vai reagir no próximo capítulo... =P**

**A cena de Susana e Pedro discutindo o salvamento de Trumpkin foi baseada num extra do DVD de **_**Príncipe Caspian**_**. ****Procurem por "Prince Caspian Easter Egg - Anna, Will & Georgie Bickering" no YouTube. ****Eu adoro esse vídeo! Tentei passar para o papel o clima cômico da cena (com as minhas devidas adaptações), espero ter conseguido!**

**Por favor, continuem com os reviews, eles me incentivam a continuar! =)**


	13. Heart full of black

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

**Para quem não leu este aviso no meu perfil, aqui vai... Aos que estão acompanhando esta fanfic, eu peço um pouco de paciência. Estou sem inspiração nenhuma para escrever os próximos capítulos, por isso ultimamente tenho me dedicado às traduções dela e da _Amor e Salvação_ para o inglês (com as quais eu tenho um feedback muito maior, by the way). Se por acaso a inspiração vier – e eu espero que ela venha –, vou atualizá-la assim que possível. De qualquer forma, novos capítulos virão quando a tradução alcançar os capítulos em português, o que aliás já está acontecendo com a _Amor e Salvação_/_Love and Salvation_. Estou aberta a sugestões para os capítulos futuros, ok? Reviews são sempre bem-vindos... :)**

**O capítulo abaixo foi postado em 12/06/2010. Apenas editei o mesmo arquivo para adicionar este aviso.**

**YellowFlash**

**17/09/2010**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 13 – Heart full of black

Susana percorrera o caminho em direção à torre cheia de alegria. A ansiedade a dominava, e ela mal podia esperar para se encontrar com Caspian. Cada momento com ele era precioso, ainda mais agora que seus encontros se tornaram raros, já que ela tinha que dar atenção a seus irmãos – afinal, o tempo de permanência deles ali era desconhecido – e agora à princesa calormana. Susana estava chegando à entrada da torre quando ouviu gritos.

- Socorro! Caspian, pare! Está louco? Socorro! – Susana reconheceu a voz de Samra.

- O QUÊ? – dessa vez era Caspian quem gritava.

Susana acelerou o passo e, quando chegou à entrada da torre, seu coração quase chegou à garganta. Samra estava seminua, com uma expressão de desespero estampada no rosto, caída no chão diante de Caspian. Poucos segundos depois, Caspian notou a presença de Susana, e ficou pálido ao vê-la observar a cena.

- Susana, graças aos deuses você chegou! Caspian está louco! Ele estava me atacando! Não sei o que teria sido de mim se você não tivesse chegado a tempo... – disse Samra fingindo secar suas lágrimas.

- Susana... Não é o que você está pensando... – disse Caspian, imediatamente notando o quanto aquela frase soara como uma clássica desculpa clichê, apesar de ser a mais pura verdade.

Susana pareceu ignorar as palavras de Caspian e dirigiu-se a Samra.

- Levante-se, princesa.

Samra continuou seu número teatral, imprimindo em sua expressão um sofrimento que não existia enquanto se levantava, tentando cobrir a parte nua de seu corpo com os pedaços de tecido rasgado.

Susana colocou-se entre os dois e analisou Samra de cima a baixo, sem dar pistas do que passava pela sua mente. Então ela virou-se para Caspian, dando as costas para Samra.

- Eu sei exatamente o que eu vi aqui, Caspian...

De repente, Susana impulsionou seu braço direito, o que fez Caspian imediatamente fechar os olhos, certo do que viria em seguida. No segundo seguinte, um som forte de um tapa chegou aos seus ouvidos, e foi com alívio que ele percebeu que não fora o alvo.

Caspian abriu novamente os olhos e viu que Samra não estava mais no local em que estava antes. Ela estava alguns passos para trás, respirando aceleradamente e mantendo uma de suas mãos em um dos lados de seu rosto, os olhos cheios de ódio e de incredulidade. Susana continuava fitando-a friamente.

- Por acaso você sabe por que eu voltei a Nárnia, princesa?

- Não... – respondeu Samra quase num sussurro, com um pouco de medo da frieza que Susana demonstrava.

- Eu voltei porque Caspian me chamou... Ele usou a minha trompa mágica para tentar me trazer de volta do meu mundo, mesmo sabendo que Aslam havia determinado que eu jamais voltaria... E você sabe por que Aslam mudou de ideia ao meu respeito e decidiu me deixar voltar?

- Não... – respondeu Samra, dessa vez de forma mais áspera.

- Porque Caspian provou que o amor dele por mim era verdadeiro, assim como o meu amor por ele. Se Aslam confiou em Caspian e no amor dele por mim, por que eu duvidaria?

- Mas ele me atacou! Você viu!

- Eu vi? Não, querida... O que eu vi foi uma princesa frustrada e dissimulada tentando sujar a imagem de um homem digno do meu amor e da confiança de Aslam! Nada do que você fizesse jamais seria capaz de me fazer duvidar de Caspian, princesa. Se você fosse um pouco mais esperta, saberia disso.

Samra ficou vermelha de raiva e de frustração e saiu como um furacão, deixando Caspian e Susana sozinhos na torre. Ela correu até seu quarto, resmungando e maldizendo o casal. Seu plano parecia tão perfeito... Ela trabalhara nele com afinco desde que ouvira os dois marcando o encontro ao passar pelo corredor. Mas fora inútil. Como é que podia existir um amor assim tão intocável? Quer dizer que ela simplesmente não podia fazer nada contra eles? Samra se trancou em seu quarto e pôs-se a pensar em seu fracasso.

Na torre, Caspian ainda não tinha palavras para comentar a cena que acabara de presenciar. Ao ver Susana na entrada da torre assistindo à encenação de Samra, ele teve certeza de que seu noivado estava arruinado. Mas agora ele se sentia um pouco envergonhado por ter subestimado a confiança e a inteligência de Susana ao pensar que ela cairia na armação de Samra.

- Susana...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Caspian... Eu sei o que eu vi... e o que eu não vi também...

- Obrigado, meu amor... Obrigado por confiar em mim...

- Como eu poderia não confiar em você, Caspian? – disse Susana, fitando-o amorosamente – Eu estou em Nárnia novamente, não estou? Essa é a maior prova do seu amor por mim... do nosso amor. Além do mais, por que você atacaria Samra aqui e agora, sabendo que eu chegaria a qualquer momento? Esperteza realmente não parece ser o forte dela...

Caspian sorriu ternamente e envolveu Susana num abraço carinhoso e emocionado, beijando-a em seguida. Cada vez mais ele tinha certeza de que não seria capaz de viver sem ela, aquela joia preciosa e rara que surgira para iluminar a sua existência. Caspian a amava mais do que tudo, e seu coração transbordava de felicidade por saber que era plenamente correspondido.

Depois de um beijo longo e apaixonado, Caspian e Susana se olharam nos olhos, dando-se conta do problema que tinham que enfrentar.

- O que faremos agora, Caspian? Não creio que será agradável continuar com Samra aqui depois do que ela tentou fazer... Muito menos tê-la em nosso casamento.

- Sim, você tem razão... Mas sinceramente não sei o que fazer. Ela é princesa da Calormânia, expulsá-la daqui criaria um problema diplomático sem precedentes... Ainda mais sabendo que a relação entre Nárnia e a Calormânia nunca foi das mais pacíficas, apesar das tentativas de Miraz de firmar uma aliança com o Tisroc.

- "Que ele viva para sempre!" – disse Susana ironicamente, referindo-se à frase proferida pelos calormanos sempre que citavam seu chefe supremo – Essa Samra é uma completa inconsequente. No que ela estava pensando?

- Não tenho ideia. Não sei o que a fez pensar que, mesmo que conseguisse enganar você, ela teria alguma chance de se casar comigo. Às vezes eu acho que a sanidade dela não é das melhores...

- É o que parece... – disse Susana, encolhendo-se um pouco de frio.

- Vamos entrar? Esfriou um pouco aqui fora e... acho que nosso encontro foi arruinado mesmo, não é...?

Susana olhou-o com ternura e sorriu, acariciando seu rosto.

- Samra pode ter arruinado a nossa noite, mas não arruinou o meu amor por você, tenha certeza...

- Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo...

Caspian beijou-a mais uma vez antes de deixarem a torre. Com as mãos dadas, foram percorrendo calmamente todo o caminho em direção a ala dos quartos de hóspedes, enquanto sussurravam palavras doces um para o outro. De repente, ouviram passos vindos de trás deles e, ao se virarem, depararam-se com Samra. Ela agora vestia um robe e mantinha uma de suas mãos para trás, como se escondesse algo.

- Que lindos... O amor de vocês é comovente, sabia?

- O que você quer, Samra? Já não criou problemas o suficiente? – perguntou Caspian, friamente.

- Para mim não foi o suficiente... – disse ela, se aproximando – Já percebi que não posso fazer nada para separar vocês dois e, mesmo que eu conseguisse, você jamais seria meu... Então, não me resta mais nada a não ser...

Samra aproximou-se de Caspian num piscar de olhos e desferiu um golpe de punhal na lateral da barriga dele, fazendo-o gritar de dor e desmaiar em seguida.

- Se você não pode ser meu... não será de mais ninguém!

- NÃO! – gritou Susana desesperada – SUA LOUCA! LOUCA! PEDRO! EDMUNDO! SOCORRO!

Samra largou o punhal no chão e saiu correndo, sem saber exatamente para onde iria. Não demorou para Pedro e Edmundo aparecerem, acordados pelos gritos da irmã.

- Susana, o que aconte... Pelo Leão! Caspian! – gritou Edmundo, assustado ao ver Caspian desmaiado nos braços de Susana.

- O que houve aqui? – perguntou Pedro, alarmado.

- Foi aquela louca da Samra! Ela tentou matar Caspian! Pedro, chame os guardas e vão atrás dela, por favor! Ela foi para aquela direção! – disse Susana apontando para um dos lados do corredor.

- Pode deixar! – disse Pedro antes de sair, correndo o mais rápido que podia.

- Ed, me ajude a levá-lo para o quarto!

- O quarto dele está longe, Su!

- Vamos levá-lo para o meu!

Edmundo ajudou Susana a erguer Caspian e juntos o levaram para o quarto dela, que ficava a poucos metros dali. Caspian continuava desacordado, o que assustava Susana cada vez mais. Edmundo colocou-o na cama dela, os lençóis imediatamente ensopando-se de sangue, e em seguida checou os batimentos e a respiração dele.

- Ele está vivo, mas está perdendo muito sangue...

- Ed, vá acordar Lúcia e veja se ela sabe onde está o frasco com o elixir mágico. Precisamos do suco da flor de fogo para salvar Caspian!

- Deixe comigo! – dizendo isso, Edmundo saiu imediatamente em busca de Lúcia, deixando Susana com Caspian. Em seguida entraram duas criadas com água limpa, bandagens e curativos.

- Oh, graças aos deuses! – exclamou Susana.

- O senhor Pedro nos avisou do acontecido e viemos o mais rápido que pudemos! – disse uma das criadas, aproximando-se de Caspian.

Susana ajudou-a a tirar a camisa dele e virá-lo de lado na cama, para poderem cuidar do ferimento. Ela e as criadas limparam o ferimento e usaram bandagens para tentar estancar o sangramento, obtendo sucesso depois de algumas tentativas.

- Muito obrigada, Maertge. Muito obrigada, Petra.

- Estamos aqui para servi-la, senhorita. Se precisar de nós novamente, é só nos chamar, estaremos alertas.

- Obrigada...

Susana sentou-se ao lado de Caspian, acariciando sua testa suada, e começou a chorar. Ele parecia tão fraco, tão frágil...

- Caspian, fale comigo, por favor... Fale comigo... – sussurrou ela inutilmente.

Lágrimas rolavam incessantemente pelo rosto de Susana enquanto ela esperava que ele despertasse. Porém, a espera se mostrou longa, e aos poucos o cansaço a venceu. Susana, por fim, acabou adormecendo ao lado de seu amado.

**

* * *

**

E aí, people? Gostaram da reação da Susana? Olha, eu TIVE que escrever dessa forma por um motivo simples: a minha vida toda, eu sempre fiquei indignada com as mocinhas idiotas das novelas que caíam facilmente nas armações das vilãs e sempre duvidavam com muita facilidade dos mocinhos. Eu não queria que a Susana fosse mais uma mocinha idiota, até porque tem toda a questão do Aslam ter deixado ela voltar para Nárnia porque teve provas de que o amor dos dois era verdadeiro. Acho que isso já era motivo mais do que suficiente para ela não cair na armação da Samra, mesmo sem ter visto a cena desde o início.

**Gostaria de me desculpar pela demora, mas eu tive muita dificuldade em decidir o que fazer neste capítulo. Tive várias ideias diferentes e nenhuma me parecia boa, mas espero que eu tenha me saído bem no final! ;-)**

**Gostaria também de agradecer a carol cardinal, Diessika, Perola Negra, Kassia e Dogas pelos reviews, muitíssimo obrigada! À Diessika e à Kassia, que não são registradas, aqui vai a minha resposta: **

**Diessika – Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Também acho que não deveriam ter criado um romance entre o Caspian e a Susana se sabiam que não teria futuro. Apenas tornaram ainda mais triste a partida dos Pevensies no final de **_**Príncipe Caspian**_**. Mas a verdade é que eu gostei do casal mesmo assim, sabe? Ainda bem que existem as fanfics para darmos um jeito nisso! rs**

**Kassia – Que bom que está gostando da história, fico muito feliz! =)**

**Eu também gostaria de fazer um apelo a quem lê a minha fic "silenciosamente": por favor, deixem reviews! Eu sei que bastante gente lê a minha fic porque o Story Traffic não mente. Poxa, acho que não custa nada comentar, né? Até habilitei os reviews anônimos para facilitar para quem não é registrado... É sério, é difícil levar a fic adiante sem opiniões, sem saber o que vcs querem ler... Quando a minha criatividade está a mil até q eu consigo lidar com a escassez de reviews, mas quando a imaginação começa a falhar (que é o que tem acontecido comigo ultimamente), aí fica bem difícil... Então eu peço encarecidamente: deixem mais reviews e façam uma ficwriter feliz! =)**

**PS: O primeiro trailer de **_**A Viagem do Peregrino da Alvorada **_**estará disponível na internet a partir da próxima quinta-feira, dia 17/06. Tô muito ansiosaaaaaaaaa! *-***


End file.
